Stranded with Idiots
by RedLotusNin
Summary: COMPLETE. Kakashi pulls a prank on the students by stranding them on an island so they can be watched by millions. Now they must fight for shelter, food and escape from entertainmentcraving tribe people. NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen
1. What Mission?

Summary: Kakashi pulls a prank on the students by stranding them on an island so they can be watched by millions. The students don't know about this prank and even if they did, they'd be LESS then amused…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

Note: I wrote this story BEFORE Sasuke accomplished running away from Konoha. So of course, Sasuke will be in here. Also, the characters are supposed to be 16-17 in this fic.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen.

RLN: In case you didn't know, this is a fic that I wrote a long time ago. My fic, unfortunately had songs in it, and if you didn't know, songs are not allowed on fanfiction. I removed the fic before the fanfiction people could.

After I removed the fic, I was a bit sad because this was not only the first (or second) fic I ever wrote and the first I ever finished, it was also my most successful fic (OVER 650 REVIEWS BABY!) it was also my favorite fic.

But now that I edited this fic, I find how hilarious it is by seeing all the spelling and grammar mistakes are as well as how short I made it.

But then when I looked at it again, I realized how much I lost. There is a lot more description in this story and it feels embarrassing how I evolved to make more dialogue then description.

I guess my writing always seems to have its ups and downs. But now I edited this story so it can be free from mistakes and free from breaking rules. All that there is left is for you to read it.

I hope you enjoy this story because I enjoyed writing it.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 1: What Mission?_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited patiently for their, once again, late sensei. Naruto was ranting on about things he was going to do once his teacher came back.

"-Then I'm going to kick his ass once I tie him up, and I'll rip his Icha Icha books, then... I'LL BURN HIM AND FEED HIM TO THE SHARKS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto pointed his nose to the sky and laughed, it was an evil laugh. Sasuke glared at him, Sakura growled. Listening to an evil laugh does get annoying after some time...

"I'M GONNA FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" snarled Sakura. Sasuke mumbled something about annoying comrades when suddenly there was a poof of smoke, white hair could be seen. Sakura stopped yelling to look at her sensei. Naruto pointed at him, Sakura glared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" They yelled in unison, Sasuke crossed his arms and gave Kakashi his death glare. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Sorry, a little old lady needed help with—"Kakashi started until Sasuke cut him short.

"Needed help with buying Icha Icha Paradise books?" He growled, glaring at a bag with 3 volumes of the Icha Icha Series. Kakashi smiled which caused his students to growl in fury.

"You all know me to well..." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. His students smirked.

"Anyways, I kind of have a mission for you three, it's a hard mission...you might even consider it an A-Rank mission..." Kakashi said in a very serious tone, Sakura's eyes widened, Naruto grinned, and Sasuke smirked.

"AN A-RANK! SHOULDN'T ANBU BE DOING THIS?" Sakura screamed.

"ALRIGHT! THIS MIGHT ACTUALLY BE A CHALLENGE!" yelled Naruto punching the air.

"Okay, okay, calm down, calm down... Like I said it is going to be a challenge so we are going to have some help," explained Kakashi.

"Help? From who?" they said in unison.

(_Hokage Monument_)

"NO WAY! HELL NO!" shouted Naruto pointing.

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T SAY WE HAD TO WORK WITH THEM!" yelled Kiba pointing at Naruto. They glared at each other.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Yelled Naruto.

"KURENAI-SENSEI!" Shouted Kiba.

"What?" their teachers asked in monotone. Kiba and Naruto argued with their senseis while Sakura talked to Hinata, Sasuke and Shino just watched Kurenai and Kakashi wince in fear of the threats Kiba and Naruto were giving.

"Naruto can be so annoying..." muttered Sakura. Hinata nodded.

"Kiba can also be annoying..." muttered Hinata truthfully. Sakura nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted a voice.

"How troublesome..." said another.

Team 10, Chouji, Shikamaru, Asuma, and Ino walked over. Chouji looked angry, Ino was shocked, and Shikamaru...was staring at the clouds.

"Wow...how shocking...Isn't it weird Shikamaru? Shikamaru?... SHIKAMARU!" yelled Ino. Poor Shikamaru made a huge mistake.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Shikamaru asked. Ino glared. Ino started beating the living daylights out of him.

"YOU BETTER LISTEN BECAUSE YOU'RE ONLY HEARING THIS ONCE, BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN! WHEN I TALK...**YOU LISTEN!**" she left the remainders of Shikamaru on the floor. (RLN: _Remainders_?)

"Got it?" She said with a sweet smile and a halo over her head, Shikamaru just daydreamed.

_'I will kill you all!' shouted Shikamaru pointing at Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and Sakura._

_'Why?' they all asked._

_'Why? Because you're nothing but Sasuke groupies, annoying brats and prideful jerks and anti-social weirdoes! MWAHAHAHAHAH!' laughed Shikamaru so evilly, Orochimaru, Itachi, and Gaara would've winced in fear._

_'Now die!' yelled Shikamaru taking out machine gun and bombs, after the smoke cleared, Naruto and Sasuke were still standing. Shikamaru looked confused._

_'Why aren't you dead?' he asked._

_'Because I'm so cool and hot...' said Sasuke simply._

_'Yeah, me too!' shouted Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru stared._

_'...Hey, Were any of YOU named after the series?' Sasuke shook his head Shikamaru smiled evilly._

_'YEP!' He shouted pulling out Naruto volume 2, but instead of Naruto, it said Shikamaru. Shikamaru started to laugh evilly punching his fists in the air._

Little did our Shikamaru know that he was laughing evilly out loud. Ino eyes widened. Everyone stared dumbfounded at the boy who thought it was hard work to move a pencil but could laugh evilly for no reason at all. Shikamaru opened his eyes to notice everyone staring at him and his fists were high in the air. Shikamaru slowly put his hands in the pocket and kicked the dirt, quite embarrassed. Everyone slowly started a nervous conversation.

"That was just...creepy..." Ino said to Sakura and Hinata.

"Maybe you hit him too hard..." murmured Hinata.

"Dang Ino, your man is creepy..." Sakura said Ino glared at her, Ino cracked her knuckles and punched her open palm. Sakura stared, wide eyed. Sakura was going to say she didn't mean to say Shikamaru was her man but was interrupted when someone hugged her and lifted her up. Sakura screamed.

"Wow Sakura, your man is the one who's creepy..." said Ino smirking. Sakura looked down to see Lee hugging her, her green eyes widened completely. She screamed.

"LET GO!" Lee stopped hugging her and put her down, Sakura fell and was laying on the floor breathing heavily. Hinata, Lee and Ino looked at her to see if she was okay. Sakura's face was paled like she just saw death, and in a way...she sort of did... Tenten and Neji appeared in front of her.

"God Lee... what did you do to her?" said Tenten, poking Sakura to check if she was okay.

"Well... she's still breathing...That's always a sign..." Said Neji raising an eyebrow at the half dead Kunoichi. Sasuke noticed the pale-as-a-sheet Sakura and walked over to her. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"She's not dead is she?" muttered Sasuke. Tenten shrugged her shoulders and walked over on the other side of Neji. Neji looked at the spot she was once standing, it was next to Lee, and he glared at her.

"If Lee can kill people just by hugging them, better you than me..." she muttered. Neji sweatdropped.

"OKAY GUYS PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SENSEIS!" shouted Gai. Everyone looked at Gai, Hinata helped Sakura to her feet.

"ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR, SUPER—"the students eyes widened a bit—"DUPER—"Their eyes got even bigger—"SPECIAL, CHALLENGING, COOLEST MISSION OF ALL TIME?" shouted Kakashi with stars in his eye, or eye.

"WHAT IS IT?" shouted Naruto eagerly.

"YOU ARE... Going on a cruise," Kakashi finished in a bored tone. The girls seemed a little happy but the guys groaned and mumbled stuff.

"Is there going to be free ramen?" asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded.

"COUNT ME IN!" Shouted Naruto and Chouji. Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"I'd rather not go..." Mumbled Sasuke and Neji. Shino and Shikamaru would've argued to if it was not so troublesome. Asuma smiled.

"I thought you might say that, but if you don't, you can imagine yourself being stalked by some desperate fan girls..." said Asuma, smiling while lighting a cigarette. Sasuke and Neji's eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah you're bluffing..." muttered Sasuke. Asuma grinned evilly.

"We've got your addresses and we're not afraid to use them," Sasuke and Neji were silent.

"Alright, get packed, we'll meet here tomorrow!" shouted Kurenai smiling.

End of Chapter


	2. To the Docks!

RLN: Lots of new reactions. Some people couldn't even believe I reposted this, some people are reading it for the first time, and some are planning on reading it all over again. I feel loved. XD

And to **WTF!** Uhm…yes. In case you didn't read the note in the beginning of the first chapter (Why don't people read author's notes?) I had to remove the original Stranded with Idiots before the fanfiction people could because there's a new rule that states **no songs that you don't own will be removed**. That fic is the same as this. You checked the title, you checked the anime, you checked the topic and you checked the setting, you just forgot to check the author. XD

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 2- To the Docks!_

Sakura ran around her house looking for stuff to pack up.

"Toothbrush...check...Toothpaste? Check! Hairbrush...Check...and last but not least...MY MIRROR!" she ended with a grin.

"Looks like I got everything...Eh?" she said, looking at her cell phone.

_Maybe I should...no... Wait a second..._

Sakura flashbacked.

_"...So basically, you don't need to bring cell phones since there will be phones on the ships..." said Kakashi._

_"...Or flashlights..." said Gai._

_"...Or anything electrical..." said Kurenai._

_"...Or cigarettes and matches and lighters..." finished Asuma, everyone sweatdropped._

"Hmmm...alright, I won't bring my cell phone..." decided Sakura.

**Inner Sakura: But they're acting a bit suspicious... I am _so_ going to find out what...**

"Instant ramen... miso ramen... chicken... beef..." Naruto started drooling over his luggage which was filled with nothing but ramen.

"You did hear Kakashi Sensei say that there will be free ramen on the cruise?" said a voice; Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke. (Note: In my story, Naruto has to share an apartment with Sasuke. It's cheaper that way since they only have to pay half. )

"Well... I just have a bad feeling about this..." said Naruto looking a bit worried, Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes.

"Whatever…" mumbled Sasuke, deciding he could care less what Naruto packed; he then walked over to his bedroom to start packing for the trip.

(_The Next Day_)

Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were waiting patiently for Kakashi at Kurenai's House.

"HE BETTER COME OR I'LL BURN HIS PERVERT BOOKS AND SHOVE 'UM UP HIS ASS!" shouted Kurenai, flames burning in her eyes. Gai and Asuma backed up.

"I-I'm sure h-he w-w-will c-come..." stuttered Gai. Asuma and Gai were hugging each other in fear of Kurenai. Kurenai looked at them, Gai squeaked, Asuma hid behind Gai. Kurenai was going to say something but was interrupted by a poof of smoke. Kurenai, Gai and Asuma looked at Kakashi.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm so late, it's just that this little girl got hurt and—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." snarled Kurenai.

"Did you get the cameras set up?" asked Asuma. Kakashi grinned evilly under his mask...

"Yep!" He replied. Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai too, smiled evilly.

(_Hokage Monument_)

"YOU'RE ALL LATE!" yelled, well... everyone...

"Sorry, we had evil plotting to do and—"Kurenai covered Kakashi's mouth and smiled.

"Thanks Kurenai Sensei, SAVE YOUR EXCUSES, PERV!" shouted Kiba. The Senseis smiled in relief.

"Alright, TO THE DOCKS!" shouted Gai doing is 'good guy pose', Lee mimicked, everyone sweatdropped.

(_The Docks_)

Everyone arrived at the docks. The students started looking around.

"So...Is that our boat?" asked Naruto pointing to a grimy boat. The teachers shook their heads.

"There?" asked Kiba pointing to a cheap, ugly, boot. The teachers shook their heads once again.

"Oh, what about that one over there?" asked Sakura pointing to an average boat. The teachers sighed and pointed to a LARGE, LUXURY, YACHT! All the students' eyes widened, their senseis rented a YACHT for them! Their perverted teacher, their shiny teethed and bowl cut haired teacher, their Apparently-A-Kakashi-hater teacher, and their cigarette addicted teacher had enough money to RENT A YACHT!

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and… to sum it all up, everybody.

"Is this some sort of sick, twisted, demented joke?" yelled Tenten. The teachers shook their heads and smiled.

"This Yacht is all yours, it's rented just for you, no strangers, no adults, and no senseis...just you 12!" said Asuma smiling while puffing out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

"WELL, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAIT'N FOR? LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND ONTO THAT YACHT!" shouted Naruto, fists in the air. Everyone grinned.

"For once, Naruto's right let's go!" shouted Sakura. All the students agreed and ran onto the boat, the boat started to leave the docks. The students waved goodbye and their teachers waved back. The students smiled but little did they know that their happy beginning, will become one fiery hell...

End of Chapter

RLN: ooh… dramatic ending. Oh, by the way, please review. The original received over 650 reviews (HELL YEAH!) and I want to get those reviews back. Also, I'm really lonely. REALLY lonely.

OMG!111one Yesterday was my birthday. Actually, since there's different times around the world and people may read this tomorrow, let's just say Oct. 8th was my birthday.

And Oct. 10th is Naruto's birthday, and I've already got a fic/one shot for that. :)


	3. Oh my God!

RLN: Another chapter, one of my favorites too. x)

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 3- Oh My God!_

For the last three days, our heroes went into major relax mode.

"Wow, this is great...I've never felt so relaxed before..." sighed Ino happily.

"Let's keep it that way..." mumbled Shikamaru rubbing the bruises he got four days ago, Ino glared.

"You had it coming!" snapped Ino, Shikamaru groaned.

"This is great, I've never been so happy..." said Naruto smiling.

"I've never been so sick..." muttered Lee, holding his stomach. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Are you okay?" she asked, Lee's eyes widened and he ran to the side of the ship.

"I guess that's a no..." she said as soon as Lee threw up over the ship. Sasuke walked out of his cabin and Naruto spotted him.

"HEY SASUKE BASTARD! COME ON OVER!" Naruto shouted, flailing his arms like an idiot so Sasuke could spot him, Sasuke ignored him, Naruto growled.

"HEY PRETTY BOY! GET OVER HERE! OW!" Ino and Sakura bonked Naruto on the head.

"Don't call Sasuke that!" they snarled at him, Naruto mumbled a rainbow of swears. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto. Naruto grinned when Sakura and Ino walked away. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, Tenten was watching the sunset, Naruto was trying to challenge Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were talking, Lee was throwing up, Neji was reading, Shino was sitting while Kiba was bothering him, Chouji was eating, and Shikamaru was staring at the clouds. Suddenly, the Captain came up.

"Guys, I have good news and Bad news..." everyone turned their heads to the captain.

"The bad news is...the ship is going to sink—"everyone gasped, Naruto started running in circles.

"The good news is there's an island you can die on over there..." the captain said pointing at an island.

"How come the ship is going to sink?" shouted Sakura.

"One, because I hit a REALLY big rock, Two... the crew died and I'm having a Heart Attac—"the captain fell dead on the floor. The girls screamed while the guy's eyes widened. Sasuke looked at the island.

"Look, calm down, we'll grab our stuff, get on a lifeboat and row over to that island..." Sasuke said.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? THE SHIP IS SINKING!" screamed Naruto.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DOBE! Now, do as I say, get your stuff and we'll meet by that lifeboat..." said Sasuke pointing at a lifeboat. Everyone nodded and ran over to their cabins to get their stuff.

A few minutes later, the students met at the life boat, all of a sudden they heard a load groaning sound, the end of the ship jerked and started to sink, everyone grabbed on the rails to stop themselves from sliding into the cold water. Sakura and Ino screamed along with Naruto and Lee, Kiba screamed very girly which caused everyone turned their heads towards Kiba.

"What? My mom says every guy's voice changes around my age..." he defended.

"Kiba, you're 16, your voice changed 3 years ago..." Shino explained, Kiba rolled his eyes and everyone started to scream again.

"EVERYONE IN THE LIFEBOAT!" shouted Kiba, everyone went in the lifeboat. Naruto and Sasuke started to mess with the ropes.

"DAMN IT! HOW DOES THIS WORK?" screamed Naruto. Sasuke found out how to lower his, the boat tilted, Sasuke and Naruto clung to the ropes while everyone else screamed and held onto the side of the boat.

"Oh... that's how you do it..." said Naruto smiling; he tugged on the rope causing it to tilt on the other side, everyone screamed again.

"Alright, maybe we just need to tug on the rope at the same time, Ready?" asked Naruto.

"Whatever dobe..." answered Sasuke.

"1...2..." Naruto was about to say three but the boat jerked and the ropes snapped, everyone screamed, Lee looked like he was going to throw up and Naruto looked like he just pissed his pants. The boat fell on the water with a loud SPLASH! Luckily, nobody was hurt. After realizing they were fine, they then rowed the boat over to the island as the boat sank behind them.

End of Chapter

RLN: Please review!

On a second note…

In case you didn't know, we have an action story called _Who's the Best? _In this story, we have made original techniques, however, it's a little awkward to have Naruto and the others screaming their attack names in Japanese and then have a person suddenly say something in English. It's… weird. So if any of you could volunteer on translating the technique names, it'd help a great deal. The only rules there are is that you have to be able to check and reply E-Mails quickly and daily. I'm not going to pause an update just because you decide to check your E-Mail only once a month. The second rule is that you have to speak it pretty well; I really don't want incorrect technique names in my story.

If you don't feel like E-Mailing me about it, just volunteer in your review and I'll E-Mail you when I get a chance.


	4. Splitting Up!

RLN: (Enter Witty Comments and Stuff Here)

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 4- Splitting up!_

"I can't believe that just happened..." Sakura said between pants.

"I can't believe your sensei did this to us..." snarled Naruto to Kiba, Kiba glared.

"What the hell are you talking about, YOUR PERVERTED SENSEI DID THIS TO US!" snapped Kiba. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke glared at him.

"Hey, we're the ONLY ones who can call him perverted!" screamed Naruto.

"Stop...STOP! Kurenai and Kakashi would never be so idiotic to do that...Gai did..." said Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba nodded in agreement, Lee glared at them.

"GAI SENSEI WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Lee defended.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! 'HELLO, I'M GAI'S MINI-ME!' THAT POSING IDIOT DID THIS TO US!" yelled Naruto.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? KAKASHI DID THIS TO US!" yelled Lee, lightning appeared between Naruto and Lee's eyes.

"STOP YELLING! ASUMA WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT!" shouted Kiba.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I WOULDN'T BE TALKING, YOU RUN AROUND WITH MUTTS SO MUCH, PEOPLE HAVE TO CHECK YOU FOR FLEAS!" yelled Ino while Chouji and Shikamaru glared at them all, Kiba smirked.

"I'm not saying Asuma did it for sure it's just that maybe ASUMA'S BEEN SMOKING SOMETHING A LITTLE STRONGER THAN CIGARETTES THESE DAYS!" shrieked Kiba, raising his volume at the end.

"YOU'RE ALL WRONG! THE DENTIST'S BEST FRIEND GAI DID IT!" shouted Chouji.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? KURENAI DID IT!" yelled Tenten.

"No she didn't!" Hinata cried in defense for her former teacher.

"IT WAS THE PERVERTED SENSEI! JIRAIYA'S BROTHER IN PEVERTHOOD!" shouted Ino.

"KAKASHI'S TOO LOYAL TO DO THAT INO-PIG!" screamed Sakura.

"GO TO HELL FORHEAD GIRL!" snapped Ino, Inner Sakura took over.

"GREAT, I'LL MEET YOU THERE INO-PIG!" shrieked Sakura.

"ONLY MONSTERS GOT TO HELL, AND WITH YOUR MUTANT FORHEAD, YOU'LL FIT IN JUST GREAT!" yelled Ino.

"GO TO HELL YOU HAG! IF THEY WANT SLUTS IN HELL, YOU'LL BE FIRST IN LINE!" snapped Sakura.

"YOU ARE MESSED UP LADY! AS IN SCREWED IN THE HEAD!" yelled Ino.

"AND YOU'RE JUST AN AVERAGE DUMB BLONDE!" snapped Sakura. (RLN: No offense to blondes...)

"OH SHUT UP! You just want to be a blonde..." Ino said, smirking at her last comment, Ino and Sakura weren't the only ones fighting, everyone was fighting, Naruto and Kiba, Sasuke and Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten, Chouji and Shino, and Hinata and Lee. (RLN: Wow, Shino and Hinata are fighting with people.)

"FINE, THAT'S IT!" yelled Kiba, he grabbed Hinata and Shino.

"WE'LL JUST LEAVE YOU IDIOTS!" shrieked Kiba and stomped off with Shino and Hinata following (being dragged) behind.

"YEAH! JUST DIE OFF YOU JERKS!" shouted Tenten, Neji and Lee following.

"I HOPE YOU DIE YOU LOSERS!" snapped Naruto walking away with Sasuke and Sakura.

"OH SHUT UP YOU COCKY BASTARD!" shouted Ino, everyone was obviously pissed off.

(_Kakashi's House_)

All the senseis (Including Iruka, Anko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade...) were watching TV at Kakashi's house.

"I can't believe you people are doing this to them..." said Iruka.

"Look, they need to learn to get along..." said Kurenai.

"Yeah, but do you have to sell them out on national TV?" asked Iruka.

"No, it just makes it more fun..." said Kakashi grinning.

"I hope the girls find some hot springs..." said Jiraiya with a very perverted smile on his face, all the girls glared at him.

"What?" he said chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"And they don't know about this? The fact that they are on national television?" asked Tsunade.

"I KNOW! THAT'S THE BEST PART! THEY DON'T KNOW A THING! THEY DON'T KNOW THAT THIS WAS A PLAN, THEY DON'T KNOW THAT THEY ARE ON TV, THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" laughed Kakashi, Asuma joined in, but then Asuma had a serious look on his face.

"What do you think Kiba meant when he said 'Maybe I'm Smoking something a little stronger that cigarettes lately'?" he asked, everyone just looked away.

End of Chapter

RLN: Alright, please review!

To Tenten Fans: If you like Tenten, episode 155 shows a preview for the next episode, and I think Tenten might shine a bit in that episode, from what I saw. I know I'm looking forward to it. XD


	5. A Kunoichi's Anger!

RLN: I see how it is now. You guys hate me. That's why half of you didn't review. WELL FINE! BE THAT WAY! (Storms off)

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 5- A Kunoichi's Anger!_

"God I'm hungry, where's the sinks and ovens around this place?" shouted Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all looking for a place to stay. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"It's bad enough we got shipwrecked, but you do NOT have to rub it in with your stupid remarks dobe..." said Sasuke coldly.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" screamed Naruto, Sasuke growled.

"Guys, stop, we just got shipwrecked, it does not make it any better if you argue, and it's actually quite annoying..." she said angrily.

"Quiet Sakura, I got to kick Sasuke's ass!" shouted Naruto in Sasuke's face.

"I always thought my only goal was to kill Itachi, but now at this very moment, it's to kill you..." growled Sasuke, Sakura stayed quiet, making fists.

"I thought I said to be quiet..." she muttered, VERY annoyed.

"HOW WILL YOU KILL ME IF I CAN KICK YOUR ASS?" yelled Naruto, Sakura's knuckles went white.

"Naruto, it's not good to lie..." growled Sasuke smirking, Sakura put on a fake smile.

"WE'LL SEE WHO'S STRONGER SASUKE, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, Sakura had enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM SHIPWRECKED ON AN ISLAND, GOT IN A FIGHT WITH MY BEST FRIEND, I'M STUCK WITH AN IDIOT AND A COLD HEARTED BASTARD, WE ARE A MILLION MILES AWAY FROM NOWHERE, AND I HAVE MY PERIOD, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN FIND SOME FOOD AND SHELTER! AND IF I HEAR ONE WORD OUT OF YOUR BIG MOUTHS, I WILL KILL YOU ALL! YOU MAY THINK I'M WEAK, BUT WHEN I'M PISSED OFF, IT WILL GET UGLY!" she screamed, Naruto and Sasuke hugged each other in fear of Sakura, they heard Sakura scream before, but not like this, she could have scared the shit out of Itachi and Gaara with the way she screamed, Naruto thought he was going to cry...Sakura turned on her heel and stomped forward.

"Maybe she won't notice we didn't follow her..." whispered Naruto to Sasuke, Sasuke slowly nodded.

"FOLLOW!" she demanded. Naruto and Sasuke ran over to her before they got killed.

And over at Kakashi's house…

"Oh my god…" said Kakashi. He and the rest of the adults stared wide eyed at the television.

(_Later_)

They walked in complete silence, Sakura stopped, Sasuke and Naruto stopped immediately, Sakura faced them, Naruto squeaked, Sasuke flinched. Sakura rolled her green eyes.

"It might rain soon; we are going to have to stay in that cave for tonight..." said Sakura simply.

"Hey Sakura—"Naruto was cut short by a punch in the face.

"I thought I told you to shut up..." she said coldly, Naruto stayed on the ground. Afraid for his life. Sasuke eyes looked big and round like two quarters.

"We'll eat tomorrow, if one of you bother me, consider no food for the both of you, instead, you will cook for me and watch me eat it..." she said with an evil grin. Blank yet scared start.

(_Gai's Team_)

Tenten was muttering swears while trying to make a fire. Neji's eye twitched, Lee was telling Neji and Tenten about how much he wished he could talk to Sakura and than started saying how perfect and beautiful Sakura was, and how pretty Sakura is when she's angry, and how smart the angel Sakura was...

"Shut up..." said Neji simply. Lee frowned.

"Tenten, stop messing with those sticks..." said Neji looking at Tenten, ignoring Lee's annoying glares.

"But I don't know any fire jutsu... and I'm hungry..." groaned Tenten.

"We'll just have sushi, raw fish!" shouted Lee.

"I hate sushi, AND I'm determined to make a fire, you two can have raw fish, but I AM going to make this fire..." said Tenten confident, Lee was about to say something but Neji cut him short.

"Fine, we'll make a house or something while you start the fire..." said Neji getting up, he turned to Lee.

"You coming?" he asked. Lee nodded, Neji walked into the forest, Tenten smiled.

"He's confident that I'll get the fire? That's a first..." said Tenten, Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"Neji's a weird guy," he said. He sighed and then took off.

(_Eventually_)

Lee and Neji finished the house; it was a little small though...

"It's puny..." stated Neji.

"It's getting dark, let's do more tomorrow..." said Lee. Lee and Neji turned around to see Tenten still messing with the sticks, they sweatdropped.

"EEEEERRRRRRR!" growled Tenten. She started rubbing the sticks faster, sparks came out, and she stopped, Neji and Lee's eyes widened. She rubbed the sticks as fast as she could; there was a small fire in the pile of sticks. Tenten blew gently on the fire, the flames grew. She jumped up and punched her fists in the air.

"YES! I MADE FIRE!" she yelled. Thunder cracked, lightning flashed, a sudden downpour started. Tenten didn't dare to open her eyes; she just stayed in the same position. Fists in air, eyes closed. Neji and Lee were frowning.

"Tenten?" said Neji, making sure Tenten was alright.

"Tenten, let's go to sleep..." whispered Lee. Tenten's eyes opened, they were red, Neji backed up, and Lee hid behind Neji.

"…Fine… I'll give you a warning… Don't wake me up... stay out here while I get dressed... Do not come in until I tell you to... Do not wake me up..." she said in monotone, she slowly walked inside while Neji and Lee waited outside in the rain.

(_5 Minutes Later_)

"Is she going to let us in yet?" snarled Neji, Lee knocked on the wall.

"Tenten?" he said.

"Huh? Oh you guys can come—"Neji and Lee shot into the room shivering.

"...Oops!" giggled Tenten. Neji groaned while Lee frowned, but when Lee looked at Tenten right away, his eyes widened. He tapped Neji.

"What?" he snarled, glaring at him.

"Tenten has her hair down!" he whispered, Neji's eyes widened, he looked at Tenten who already fell asleep. Lee and Neji rushed over to the sleeping Tenten, Lee poked her to make sure she was asleep, she was. Her hair was wavy and long, it reached past her shoulders. Lee poked her again, Neji slapped his hand.

"Ow..." Lee muttered.

"If we get caught we're dead..." whispered Neji. Lee looked at Tenten.

"She's almost as pretty as Sakura, well, ALMOST," whispered Lee.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's much prettier than Haruno..." Neji said in an ALMOST bitter tone, Lee's eyes widened, he stared at Neji.

"What?" he said glaring at Lee. Lee stared at him stunned.

"What?" he asked again.

"Did you just hear yourself?" asked Lee.

"No... What'd I do?" he asked, Lee just shook his head.

"Nothing, let's just sleep..."

(_Kakashi's House_)

"Aaaaawwwwwwwww..." cooed all the girls. Asuma just mumbled something.

"That's...just creepy..." said Gai.

"You're...creepy..." mumbled Kakashi earning a glare from Gai.

"Come on... let's see some skin..." said Jiraiya eating chips. All the girls smacked him hard upside the head, causing him to choke on the chip he was in the process of eating.

End of Chapter

RLN: I'm still angry at you guys. You better review for THIS chapter to make up for it. And I thank:

Charl, narutofan0, Parasite of Raven's Wings, Demontrust, Warprince2000, RLnaruhina, Neji x Tenten, Tentenfan 23, Cherz, Hermion8, Lexy499, HanaTenshiHimeko, Saki-Kun, Dragon Man 180 and KarmaDreamz.

Thank you all for reviewing.

For those who didn't review:

HA! I BET YOU WISHED YOU REVIEWED NOW! They got their little pen name thingies at the end of the chapter and YOU GUYS didn't. HA! HA AGAIN!

Naruto: I don't think they care. At all.

RLN: Eh? Of course they do.

Sakura: No. Not really.

RLN: … You guys didn't have to tell me that.

Neji: But we did.

RLN: OH SHUT UP! Okay fine. I'm not angry at you guys for not reviewing… I just like the guys who reviewed more.

Kiba: All they did was review. You don't have to torture them by loving them.

RLN: What did I JUST say? Shut up! ANYWAYS… the little pen name thingies at the end was just a one time thing. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review ANYWAYS. You just better have a damn excuse for not reviewing.

If your excuse is: I didn't review because I'm lazy

Then that's okay. Sometimes I'm too lazy to review too.

Shikamaru: That's because reviewing is so very troublesome.

Ino: But that doesn't mean you shouldn't! Review!

RLN: (Perky face) Or else!

On another note: Whoa. Longest author's note EVER.


	6. Arguing!

RLN: (looks at reviews) that's better. :)

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 6- Arguing!_

"Shikamaru, hurry with the fire...Chouji! No! We have to eat too!" yelled Ino. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes while Chouji listened to Ino's lectures.

"Shikamaru, do that, Shikamaru, do this, god Shikamaru, you're so slow…" mocked Shikamaru in a very high girly voice, Shikamaru started to daydream.

_"Now after you wash the windows, you can clean the kitchen, mop the floors, clean the toilets, retile the roof...and change the channel for me..." said Shikamaru, wearing a crown and sitting on the throne._

_"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!" yelled Ino._

_"Because if you don't, I'll kill you with my new cannon! Oh yeah, polish that too..." said Shikamaru smirking, Ino grumbled as she started to scrub the floor._

_"You missed a spot..." said Shikamaru grinning evilly, Ino scrubbed harder and growled, Shikamaru's evil grin widened, he thrust his fists in the air and laughed evilly as lightning flashed through the background..._

_"MWAHAHAHAHA, MWAHAHA—"_

"MWAHAHAHAHAH, MWHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Shikamaru with his fists in the air, Chouji dropped his chips, Ino's eye twitched.

"THAT FIRE BETTER BE READY SHIKAMARU!" shouted Ino, her fists on her hips, Shikamaru stopped laughing and kneeled down to the pile of sticks.

"...You can still dream..." he said smiling.

(_Later_)

"SHIKAMARU, YOU DONE WITH THAT FIRE? CHOUJI, I SAID STOP MUNCHING! GOD SHIKAMARU, YOU'RE SOOO SLOW!" shouted Ino, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh Shikamaru, you're being so slow, if my dear Sasuke were here, that fire would already be going..." said Ino with hearts in her eyes. Shikamaru looked at her in disbelief.

"THAT COLD HEARTED BASTARD INSULTED OUR SENSEI! AND YOU STILL LOVE HIM?" he screamed. Ino glared at him.

"Well...Yeah..." she scoffed, "besides, I never really liked Asuma Sensei anyways..."

"That's Harsh Ino..." Asuma mumbled as he watched the TV from Kakashi's house.

"INO! You're being stupid, Sasuke doesn't love you! He never will love you! He's too set up on revenge, GIVE UP! He is not good for you! You gave up your friendship with Sakura for that jack ass!" yelled Shikamaru, Ino made fists.

"Oh, SHUT UP SHIKAMARU! YOU ARE SO WRONG, SASUKE KUN DOES LOVE ME!" screamed Ino. Then she added, "Besides, it was Sakura who ended are friendship, not me. Then again, we're friends again so I guess it doesn't really matter. No if she would just stop being so blind and realize Sasuke loves ME—"

"NO HE DOESN'T! HE HATES YOUR GUTS! TO HIM, YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER ANNOYING FANGIRL! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! GIVE UP ON HIM!" shrieked Shikamaru. He wanted to say that for sooo long.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY ABOUT LOVE! YOU ARE JUST A LAZY BUM WHO KNOWS NOTHING!" screeched Ino. Chouji would've pointed out Shikamaru was a 200 IQ genius if he wasn't so afraid.

"Fine, I don't, but I know that you're too thickheaded to listen to me..." he sighed going back to the fire. She glared, she was about to shout but Shikamaru already spoke.

"Please Ino, I don't feel like arguing any more..." muttered Shikamaru, Chouji nodded, Ino crossed her arms and started to walk but stopped, thunder cracked, lightning flashed and rain down poured. Shika, Chouji, and Ino looked at the sky quite annoyed.

"Guess there's no fire..." mumbled Shika, dropping the sticks, Chouji sweatdropped, Ino just sighed.

End of Chapter

RLN: Funny thing. When I got your reviews, none of them got sent to my e-mail address, so I got really pissed off because I thought you weren't going to review, but you did! And I love you for it! But not that creepy and obsessive way love!

The Translator position has been taken, sorry I haven't informed you on that.

Because they asked so politely:

Minoko-Chan

Xx Hikari E

Have all reviewed. They kick ass. Worship them.

And thanks to all the others who reviewed as well.

Also, I apologize to Krn-Kimbap. : ( I didn't know you reviewed if I did, you TOTALLY would have been added to that list. Sorries.

On another note…

OMG! Have you ever had those rolling chairs? You know; the chairs with wheels on them? Those things are SOOOO fun. I got one for the computer and I like going WHOOSH in them and sliding around… except, you know, when I accidentally run over my dog's tail. Anyways, please review. (Whooshes away)


	7. Betraying Shino!

RLN: Whoo… sorry I haven't updated in forever, it's just that I lost my floppy disk with all the saved chapters on it and I had to hook up my old computer, save each individual chapter on a new disk, and save it all to this computer.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 7- Betraying Shino!_

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were happily eating food while talking, well, Kiba anyways...

"I mean (chomp) who does he (gulp) think he is, walking around like (munch) he's all that!" growled Kiba, snarfing down his food.

"...No wonder the Inuzuka clan has such a special relationship with dogs, they even eat like dogs..." said Shino, Hinata was sweatdropping while looking at Kiba.

"...Kiba, isn't it kind of mean to talk about someone like that?" asked Hinata.

"Aw, come on, it's just Akamaru, Hinata, he acts like he's better than me!" defended Kiba.

"Leave it to Kiba to be jealous of his dog..." mumbled Shino, Kiba glared at him.

"I'm not jealous! He just acts like he's the key to my success!" yelled Kiba, Kiba went back to snarfing his food, when suddenly something hit Kiba in the back of his head.

"OW!" yelled Kiba; he turned around to see Akamaru growling angrily at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" yelled Kiba glaring at his dog, Akamaru growled. "YEAH, YEAH, STOP BEING SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" Shino and Hinata sweatdropped, watching Kiba make a fool of himself and Akamaru growling angrily at him.

"...And People think I'm weird..." muttered Shino. Hinata sighed.

"...Eh?" said Hinata looking at the sky, the clouds grew dark.

"...Something wrong...?" asked Shino.

"I think it's going to rain..." answered Hinata; Shino looked at the sky and nodded.

"Kiba, it might rain..." said Shino, Kiba and Akamaru stopped arguing and looked at Shino, and sure enough, thunder cracked, lightning flashed, and rain down poured.

"Let's go! BEFORE WE GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!" Kiba screamed, getting up and then running in circles, Hinata sweatdropped while Shino slapped his forehead.

(_Later_)

"This is where we're going to sleep?" asked Kiba staring at a tree branch, sweatdropping. Shino nodded.

"We're...going to sleep in a tree?" asked Hinata, staring at the large tree awkwardly.

"Yes," said Shino, who was lying on a branch.

"Why don't we sleep on the ground?" asked Kiba.

"Go ahead; I don't care if you get covered in mud..." said Shino.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Mr. 'Look at me, I've got bugs crawling on my skin!' Fine, if we have to sleep in trees, we will..." said Kiba climbing up the tree and onto a branch; Akamaru was in his jacket.

Hinata sighed and she lay down on a branch.

"Uh...Good Night..." said Hinata.

"NIGHT!" shouted Kiba.

"…" said Shino.

(_Later, WAY later_)

"No...never...you can't do this to me...Mom! I can't take a bath right now! Noooooo..." Kiba murmured in his sleep, he rolled to the right and he fell out of the tree with a loud THUD!

"...Ow..." muttered Kiba, sitting up.

"What the...what's this?" said Kiba, noticing an item on the ground, he picked it up, his eyes widened.

"Oh...My...God..." he whispered. "Shino's...sunglasses!"

"SHINO!" he screamed. Hinata and Shino woke up immediately.

"W-What...?" stuttered Shino.

_Where are my glasses...oh no..._

Hinata took out a flashlight from her backpack and pointed it at Kiba, Kiba's eyes widened.

"HINATA! SHINO TOOK OFF HIS SUNGLASSES POINT THE FLASHLIGHT AT HIM!"

"NO HINATA! BE LOYAL TO YOUR FRIEND!" screamed Shino.

"Uh..." mumbled Hinata, she started thinking.

_This could be my only chance to see Shino's eyes... than again... Shino will hate me... but... that's it..._

"Sorry Shino!" cried Hinata, pointing her flashlight at him; Shino jumped down from the tree, Kiba tackled him.

"MWHAHHAHAHA! LET'S SEE THOSE EYES SHINO!" shouted Kiba, laughing like a maniac.

"You have no life, do you?" said Shino.

"OKAY, NOW HINATA!" shouted Kiba, ignoring Shino's insult.

"Come on Hinata, think of the times I helped you," said Shino, hoping to persuade her to change her mind.

"Well..." murmured Hinata, starting to change her mind.

"OH YEAH? HINATA! I DREAMED OF THIS DAY! DON'T RUIN IT! THINK OF THE TIMES _I_ SAVED YOU!" shrieked Kiba.

"Well, think of the dangerous situations this idiot put us in," said Shino.

Unfortunately for him, Hinata had made up her mind. Hinata sighed and pointed the flashlight at Shino.

"YES! Wait a sec—"muttered Kiba. Shino wasn't there, instead, were millions of bugs.

"...oh..." It was quiet for a moment. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kiba. A group of bugs grabbed Shino's glasses.

"HEY!" shouted Kiba. The bugs ran to the bushes, Kiba followed and bumped into someone, Kiba looked up to see a very pissed Shino with his sunglasses on.

"Hey Shino...what's up?" said Kiba smiling weakly, Shino eyebrows furrowed.

(_Morning_)

Kiba's foot was tied to a tree, and he was hanging upside down. He was muttering swears and Shino looked up at him.

"What's up? You are," he said.

End of Chapter

RLN: YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! I just realized I have been writing fanfics for an **entire year**. Yes, I have absolutely no life other then fanfiction. Anyways, I'm in a happy mood. Don't ruin it by writing crappy reviews by using terrible grammar and run-on sentences.

Yes. I'm not joking. Those are really annoying. Stop. Don't write those. No, really. Don't. I'm being serious. Please. Just don't. DON'T.


	8. Maybe we aren't alone

**For Readers who are up to date with the Naruto Manga: **I would like to release my utter rage about Hinata. Although Hinata is still her cute little self and still likes Naruto, there's one problem: she has short hair. I thought Hinata was so adorable with her short hair, and then guess what? She grew it out. SHE GREW IT OUT. ROAR! I thought she was SO CUTE with short hair then she GREW IT! Now she's identical to the REST of the Hyuuga CLONES.

**For Readers who read my previous post and want better and Lighter news: **I love Shino's new look. I never really liked his hair, I'll admit, so he covers it up. Just when I thought Shino couldn't cover any more of his face, he surprises me.

**For People who gave up on reading the Naruto Manga because they were tired of the endless Sakura fight:** If you were up to date with the manga, then you'd know how amazing the recent chapters are, but you don't. Because you gave up so easily. Now you have to wait till spring when the fillers are over. Ha ha.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 8- Maybe we aren't alone..._

"What? Now that I'm Hokage I own Ichiriaku? Rock on... What? I'm not Hokage? SASUKE! NOOOOOO!" Naruto woke up from his nightmare, sat up in his puddle of sweat and was breathing heavily. Naruto sighed realizing it was just a dream. He looked up and screamed.

(_Shika, Ino, and Chouji_)

Chouji woke up, hungry, he yawned. He looked at Ino and Shikamaru, they were still sleeping, and Chouji sighed, got up and turned around.

"HUH? What are you doing here? AH!"

(_Lee, Neji, Tenten_)

Lee got up and yawned, while stretching.

"Just because I'm stranded on an Island, doesn't mean I still can't—"Lee was cut short when something hard hit him the back of the head, Lee fell unconscious on the floor.

(_Eventually_)

Ino woke up and yawned, opening her eyes a little, she blinked several times.

"W-what the? Where am I?" she said she heard a yawn; she looked to her left and saw Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru, wake up..." she whispered, she tried to shake him but she couldn't move her hand.

"Huh? What the?" she looked at her hands, they were tied.

"HUH?" she exclaimed.

"Shut up Sakura..." murmured a voice.

"Sakura?" said Ino quizzically, looking at the source of the voice, she suddenly had hearts in her eyes.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Ino, smiling her big smile. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"W-What the…?" Sasuke exclaimed, noticing he was tied up. Sakura woke up, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Sakura.

"Nowhere...just...go back to sleep..." said Sasuke, petrified after remembering what happened the day before, Ino raised an eyebrow, Sakura looked at Sasuke, then Ino.

"Uh oh, I'm not sure if I'm in hell or heaven..." she said looking at Sasuke, than Ino, than Sasuke again.

"I'll make you go to hell..." mumbled Ino.

"What the hell is going on?" said a voice, everyone looked to the left, and saw Tenten and Neji, Neji looked pissed, and Tenten looked tired.

"Where are we?" snarled Neji.

"Is that what Tenten's hair looks like when it's down?" asked Sakura, totally ignoring Neji's question, Neji growled.

"Are you going to answer me?" yelled Neji. Sasuke looked around.

"I bet the dobe had something to do with it..." muttered Sasuke.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, SASUKE-BASTARD!" yelled a loud voice, everyone turned around, their eyes widened.

"N-Naruto...what happened?" asked Sakura and Sasuke in unison, Naruto was wearing a coconut bra and a grass skirt.

"...Long story..." he muttered. "Let's get you guys out first..."

"Where are Chouji and Lee?" asked Ino. Expecting them to be with Naruto.

"Don't worry, I know where they are, but they're as good as dead..." said Naruto.

"Lee might be hurt? I'm worried..." said Neji. There was a very short silence. "Glad that's over..." said Neji coldly, Tenten looked at him.

"Come on; think of all the times he was there for us…that didn't take long..." laughed Tenten, Neji couldn't help but smirk.

"As much as I hate saying this...we need to help them..." said Shikamaru, Ino nodded.

"I never thought I'd have to say this but Naruto does not look good in coconut bras..." said Sakura.

"Well, I'm not sure about the coconut bra but this grass skirt does make my hips look big!" joked Naruto, finally untying the ropes around Sakura's hands.

"Thanks, let's go save Lee and Chouji..." said Sakura, everyone nodded in agreement.

End of Chapter

RLN: Sorry for the long wait. I forgot all about this story (surprisingly).

If you like hyper-ness, I think you'll enjoy the next two chapters. Please review.

**For Readers of Just a Bunch of Girly Men: **I started the chapter, so stop biting my head off.


	9. Maybe we aren't alone Part 2

RLN: This chapter is like… beyond shortness.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 9- Maybe we aren't alone Part 2_

"Alright, let's Go!" said Naruto running off, everyone followed.

"Uhm...Naruto?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke?" said Naruto.

"I never thought I'd say this but...I prefer your orange jumpsuits, never wear that again..." said Sasuke.

"Don't worry; I'll give you one for your birthday..." said Naruto smiling.

"The orange jumpsuit or the coconut bra?" asked Shikamaru.

(_Eventually_)

"Here we are..." whispered Naruto, everyone's eyes widened.

"TRIBE PEOPLE?" said (or screamed) Sakura.

"Quiet Forehead Girl..." whispered Ino, Sakura put her hand over her own mouth.

"Wait a sec... is that Chouji?" asked Tenten, pointing a finger. Everyone looked.

"T-That's not fair, I had to dance for them in a coconut bra and a grass skirt!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Shut up Dobe..." snarled Sasuke in clenched teeth, everyone looked at Chouji, tribe girls were commenting on how cute he was, while other people were fanning him, everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, where's Lee...?" said Naruto looking around, he chuckled a little, everyone looked, and Lee was being pummeled by little kids. Everyone just shook their heads.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiba.

"We're going to save Lee and Chouji..." said Naruto. It took him three whole seconds to realize Kiba was suddenly there. "KIBA?" shouted Naruto, Sakura covered his mouth but too late, the tribe people looked at them.

"Busted..." muttered Neji.

(_Eventually_)

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THOUGH!" screamed Kiba, Shino and Hinata nodded quickly in agreement.

"We do not care..." said one of the tribe people.

"Can you please let us go?" asked Hinata.

"We will, but in order to do that, you have to do what we want, than we will let you go..." said the same guy.

"...Ok..." said Naruto.

"...Fine...what do you want?" snarled Neji.

"YOU MUST DANCE!" said the tribe people, everyone sweatdropped.

"...I don't dance..." said Shino bluntly.

"THAN YOU MUST SING!" said the tribe people.

"..Not my style..." said Sasuke simply.

"THAN YOU MUST ENTERTAIN US!" shouted the tribe people.

"...No thanks..." said Neji bitterly.

"THAN YOU MUST DIE!" said the tribe people, everyone sweatdropped.

"...I'll stick to the other stuff..." said Sakura.

"ENTERTAIN US!" the People yelled as they untied the ropes our heroes were wrapped in.

"Okay guys, follow my lead!" Shouted Naruto, Sakura slapped her forehead while Sasuke groaned; Naruto grabbed a microphone (from out of thin air).

"Uh...any of you guys know any songs?" whispered Naruto.

"You were the one leading dobe..." said Sasuke glaring at him.

"Uh...Twinkle, Twinkle little star?" said Naruto weakly, the tribe glared at him, Kiba grabbed the microphone from him.

"Kiba, you're going to sing?" asked Shino.

"No, you are!" said Kiba, shoving the microphone in Shino's hands.

"...Uh...Hit it?" said Hinata weakly, Shino glared at them.

"SING OR DIE! SING OR DIE! SING OR—"The tribe people were cut off by Shino.

"Okay, okay, what do you want?"

"...She Bangs?" said a Person. There was a long silence.

"...You've GOT to be kidding me..." said Shino, irritated.

"SING OR DIE! SING OR DIE! SING OR—"

"Alright, just shut up," grumbled Shino. _Damn this stinks..._

Shino was singing 'She Bangs' in the bluntest voice ever. Hinata and Kiba were weakly dancing in the background while everyone else was laughing their heads off. Shino ended the song, utterly annoyed.

"There, happy?" said Shino, his eyebrow twitching.

"MORE THAN YOU THINK!" yelled Naruto, laughing his head off.

"Aw, come on Naruto, Shino's actually a pretty good singer!" said Sakura. She was obviously lying, because Shino WAS singing in a blunt voice.

"..." but Shino said nothing.

"You three are free to go..." said The Tribe people, Hinata and Shino were satisfied.

"Can we wait for our friends?" said Kiba, smiling evilly. All he really wanted was to see the rest make fools out of themselves.

"Yep!" said the tribe people.

End of Chapter

RLN: Okay, this took like 5 years to edit. Shino was way too OOC and I wanted to fix that.

In case you didn't know, we are allowed to answer reviews. Just not in the actual stories, if you are confused check the main page. I will reply EVERYBODY'S reviews, unless you don't want me too, if you don't, either don't log in, or tell me not to reply.

If you are an anonymous reviewer, I'm sorry to say I can not reply to your responses, so do not ask questions in your reviews.

If you are a lazy ass bum who won't log in just because you don't have the 10 seconds to do so, then I won't reply, actually, I CAN'T reply. So if you get pissed because I didn't write back, it's because you didn't take the short amount of time just too freaking log in. I log in EVERY time I review, so I think you can do the same. Don't write stupid excuses saying you're too lazy. Nobody's too lazy to take the 10 seconds to log in. Except Shikamaru, who failed a test because he didn't want to pick up his pencil. Your only excuse is if you _don't_ want me to reply.


	10. Fighting and Bickering!

RLN: Best chapter ever. No joke.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 10- Fighting and Bickering!_

"Oh my (choke) god, I can't (pant) stop (pant) LAUGHING!" Naruto burst into laughter once again, followed by Tenten and Kiba and many others, Shino's brows furrowed, they stopped laughing.

"Hey Sasuke, maybe you should sing!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I'll sing 'From this Moment' by Shania Twain with Sakura and Ino..." said Sasuke in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes, Sakura and Ino immediately looked at Sasuke.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA SASUKE!" shouted Ino with hearts in their eyes, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

_I knew she was too thickheaded to listen to me..._

"You need to learn to shut you mouth Sasuke…" said Iruka back at Kakashi's house. "Those fangirls are going to kill you one day…"

"I was being sar—"Sasuke was cut short by Ino.

"But...Sasuke, don't you think you should sing it with only one of us? More specifically... Me?" said Ino.

"Why? I was being sar—"said Sasuke but was interrupted once again only this time by Sakura.

"Yeah Ino-Pig, why should Sasuke sing with you if he hates you?" screamed Sakura, Sasuke sighed.

_Don't even try Sasuke; they aren't going to listen to you..._

"SHUT UP FORHEAD GIRL! SASUKE WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SING WITH ME!" yelled Ino, Sasuke and everyone else, (including the tribe people and the guys who are watching the TV...) sweatdropped.

"But I don't even want to s—"but our Uchiha failed once again.

"Don't worry my dear Sasuke! That meanie Sakura won't bother you after I'm through with her!" said Ino hugging Sasuke's arm, Sakura glared.

"Since when was he (I) yours?" Said Sakura and Sasuke in unison, Shikamaru had on urge to pry Ino off Sasuke and beat the crap out of him...

_Since when was I jealous...I see this all the time..._

Shikamaru shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts; Ino frowned at Sakura but than smiled.

"Oh come on Sakura sweetie, I'm always one step ahead of _you_..." said Ino, glaring when she said 'you'.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET OFF HIM!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah get off me!" Screamed Sasuke, Ino let go of Sasuke and stomped towards her rival and both she and Sakura started yelling at each other, soon, fists were thrown... everyone stared in awe as Sakura and Ino started beating the crap out of each other...

(_Kakashi's House_)

"That's a lot of blood..." whispered Tsunade.

"I'd prefer mud wrestling..." muttered Jiraiya, Tsunade smacked Jiraiya upside the head.

"Ow…" he muttered.

(_Back to the Island_)

"Those two may leave for entertaining us with that fight; you may wait for your friends though..." said a tribe person.

"Okay..." said Sakura, treating her wounds.

"HEY SASUKE! I GOT AN IDEA!" yelled Naruto, running up to Sasuke, passing him a paper.

"...I'm not singing the barney theme song..." snarled Sasuke, Naruto frowned.

"But it'll be funny… but if you won't do it… THAN YOU'LL PAY!" screamed Naruto, he put donkey ears (which, like the microphone, popped out of nowhere) on Sasuke and jumped on his back.

"GIDDY UP!" yelled Naruto, grinning, Sasuke glared at him.

"GET OFF DOBE!" he shouted at Naruto.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET RASENGAN ON YOUR ASS!" shouted Naruto, Sasuke growled.

"GET OFF ME!" he screamed while running around, hoping that Naruto would just fall off.

"That's the spirit Sasuke!" he said grinning, while Sasuke was running around, Naruto thrust his fists in the air and laughed evilly while the Barney Song was playing gently in the background...everyone stared at Sasuke and Naruto running like idiots while the Barney Song was playing...They burst into laughs.

"Come on Sasuke! SING ALONG!" Naruto said with a microphone in his hand, Sasuke glared...

"I HATE YOU!" he snapped.

"YOU HATE ME! WE'RE ONE DEMENTED FAMILY!" sang Naruto, Sasuke growled, everyone kept laughing, Neji snickered.

"Come on Uchiha, be a good donkey..." said Neji, smirking, Sasuke ran in front of him.

"Shut up Hyuuga..." snarled Sasuke. "Do you know how glad I am at the fact that no one at home sees this?"

Actually Sasuke…

"HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" Asuma was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes.

"I ALWAYS THOUGHT NARUTO WAS FUNNY BUT THIS DRAWS THE LINE!" laughed Anko, holding her sides.

"I (Choke) CAN'T (Choke) HELP IT!" howled Kakashi, rolling on the floor.

"IF ONLY THEY KNEW!" laughed Tsunade.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Laughed Jiraiya.

Let's go back now…

"COME ON NEJI! JOIN THE FUN!" laughed Naruto, hopping of Sasuke and throwing Neji on Sasuke's back.

"...GET HIM OFF!" screamed Sasuke.

"GIDDY UP!" yelled Naruto, he did hand seals a clone appeared, then they made his rasengan he laughed evilly as he chased the donkey Sasuke around with the Byakugan wielder on his back, everyone laughed louder, even Hinata and Shikamaru couldn't even help it... Tenten and Sakura busted up laughing.

"TENTEN, HELP!" screamed Neji, hoping to get assistance from his only sane comrade.

"SAKURA, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LAUGH, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME OUT!" screamed Sasuke. Sakura kept laughing.

"I'M SO SORRY SASUKE I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT LAUGH!" she choked out.

"DON'T (Choke) WORRY (Choke) I'LL COME!" laughed Tenten, she wiped the tears from her eyes and told Naruto to stop it, then Naruto clone than, ran over to Tenten, grabbed her, and threw her on top of Neji, who was on top of Sasuke, who was running away from the evil laughing Naruto with the Rasengan.

"Hey, I tried..." she muttered. Neji glared at her.

"AND FOR MORE ENTERTAINMENT...SHIKAMARU BUDDY!" yelled Naruto, the clone was holding Shikamaru over his head.

"PUT ME DOWN! NARUTO! SOMEBODY HELP!" Shikamaru screamed, flailing his arms like crazy, but it was too late, before he knew it, he was riding with Tenten and Neji.

"NOW FOR YOUR FUTURE HOKAGE!" shouted Naruto grinning, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke stared at him wide eyed. Naruto's rasengan went away as well as his clone.

"Oh no..." mumbled Neji.

"Oh shit..." said Tenten.

"There is no God..." whispered Sasuke.

"...How Troublesome..." muttered Shika. Naruto ran and jumped, Naruto was standing on Shikamaru's back, who was laying on Tenten, who was laying on Neji, who was riding Sasuke, who fell face planted on the floor.

"...Ow..." said Sasuke's muffled voice. Everyone was laughing extremely hard.

End of Chapter

RLN: Hyper? Yes. Do I care? No. Because it's awesome.


	11. The war for shelter!

RLN: Sorry, I keep forgetting to update this story…

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 11- The war for shelter!_

Temari was running to her and her brothers' apartment, she opened the door with a loud slam.

"IIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" she sang in a high pitched voice, her brothers stared at her.

"Guess who I ran into today!" she said happily.

"...Not caring..." said Gaara and Kankurou in unison.

"It was that one guy Kakashi!" she said, ignoring her brothers' comments.

"Do you care?" Gaara asked his brother.

"No, you?" asked Kankurou, Gaara shook his head.

"_Well_, that Kakashi guy said there's a really funny show and...Well...since we don't really spend time together, I thought we could watch it..." said Temari, trying to keep her smile on.

"...No..." said Gaara bluntly, Temari rolled her eyes.

"We could stop by the store and buy eyeliner and purple make up..." she said with a sigh.

"...What channel?" asked Gaara.

"Channel 20!" she said happily, she ran into the kitchen and came back with popcorn; Kankurou turned on the TV and changed it to channel 20.

(_TV)_

"_GIDDY UP!" shouted a blonde, jumping on the back of a raven haired boy._

"_GET OFF DOBE!" a boy with donkey ears shouted._

"_DON'T MAKE ME GET RASENGAN ON YOUR ASS!" shouted the Blonde._

"_GET OFF ME!" shouted the donkey eared boy, running around._

"_That's the spirit Sasuke!" said the grinning boy, while the Barney song played in the background..._

(_Temari, Gaara, Kankurou_)

Gaara's eye twitched badly, popcorn fell out of Kankurou's mouth and Temari dropped the popcorn bowl onto the floor, Temari and Kankurou stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking into laughs and giggles.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Temari said, laughing.

"EASY! FUNNY!" Kankurou said, also laughing.

Gaara squinted his eyes at the TV.

"Isn't that Naruto and the other guys we fought in the Chuunin exams?" asked Gaara, Temari and Kankurou stopped laughing to look at the TV.

"...Holy Shit you're right..." whispered Temari.

"What the fuck?" murmured Kankurou.

(_The Island_)

"You have truly amused us! You may leave! Come again to entertain us!" said the tribe people. Naruto and Co. sweatdropped.

"...No thanks..." muttered Sasuke, rubbing his back. They left the tribe people and walked through the forest.

"I don't know about you guys, but I enjoyed that..." said Chouji sadly, he sighed, everyone rolled their eyes, suddenly, and it started to rain again.

"Damn..." muttered Sasuke.

"Not again! We're going to get wet..." mumbled Kiba, suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot one inch away from Kiba's foot.

"...Or killed..." finished Shino, Kiba slowly nodded.

"...Well...you could stay at this cave we found...but unfortunately...I think we lost its location..." said Sakura.

"Don't worry, we built a hut on the beach—"Lee was cut off by Neji's hand, but Neji was too late, everyone ran off towards the beach.

"You guys are my (somewhat) best friends, but, it's every shinobi for himself..." said Neji running off.

"How rude! At least you're loyal Tenten...Tenten?" Lee looked around and saw Tenten running off.

"YOU MEAN EVERY KUNOICHI FOR HERSELF!" shouted Tenten to Neji, she running off, Lee sweatdropped.

"Yep, Tenten's loyal..." Lee said sarcastically. He then added, "But Neji has a point, every shinobi for himself!" Lee took off, he ran past Neji, and of course he gave a victorious laugh.

"HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAH—"Lee ran into a tree.

"IT'S TOO DARK!" yelled Lee, Neji snickered, he did some hand seals.

"Byakugan!" Neji avoided all the trees while he was running, he smirked. With his byakugan, he wouldn't run into anything.

Tenten was running through the trees and noticed Lee crashing in every tree, she giggled and saw Neji easily dodging the trees, she frowned, and she took out a kunai and smirked.

_You may be faster and stronger Neji, but once I make a target, I don't miss..._

She aimed and threw a kunai at Neji, the kunai just barely hit Neji's sleeve and pinned it to a tree, and Neji saw Tenten laughing with his Byakugan. (RLN: I doubt Tenten would actually be able to hit Neji with his Byakugan, but let's just say she got lucky)

"DAMN IT TENTEN!" cursed Neji, trying to remove the kunai from his shirt and the tree.

(_Naruto_)

Naruto ran through the trees and saw Sakura.

_Heh, Heh...target locked, activate move Henge No Jutsu..._

Naruto did some hand seals, in a poof, Naruto was disguised as an illusion of Sasuke, and he smirked and jumped down from the trees.

"Sakura!" he shouted and ran over to Sakura.

**Inner Sakura: Turn your head! Hot Sasuke at 5:00!**

Sakura noticed someone jump through the trees just before looking back at Naruto (who disguised himself as Sasuke).

"Sasuke...than who's..." Sakura turned around and saw the disguised Naruto.

_It's Naruto...I'll just play along..._

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just checking on you...I was wondering if you could stay here for a second. I have to get something for you..." said Naruto, trying not to smile, he started walking but Sakura tugged on his arm.

"Sasuke before you go, I want to tell you something..." she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's...Kai (cancel)," she said. Naruto looked at her confused, Sakura glared at him.

"I KNEW IT! NARUTO YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVATAGE OF MY EMOTIONS!" screamed Sakura, punching Naruto on the head, she ran off. Naruto rubbed his head.

_Damn it, how'd she know...wait a sec..._

Naruto thought back on what Sakura just did. Kai was the cancel technique.

"...Damn..." he murmured. He jumped through the trees and spotted Sasuke, he smiled evilly.

_Hehehehe...activate the secret weapon..._

Sasuke was running through the trees when suddenly he heard a girl giggle, he stopped.

"Oh Sasuke..." giggled the girl's voice, Sasuke turned toward the voice, his eyes widened completely, he cupped his hands over his nose.

"DAMN IT! NARUTO!" Shouted Sasuke, closing his eyes to shield himself from Naruto's Sexy No Jutsu.

(_Kakashi's House_)

"WOW! I LOVE THAT TECHNIQUE!" shouted Jiraiya, smiling very perverted… ly, the girls glared, Tsunade tied him up, Anko put a sock in Jiraiya's mouth, and Kurenai shoved him in a closet, Anko walked up to Iruka.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"F-Fine..." Iruka said, covering his nose, Anko had a question mark over her head.

(_Beach_)

Everyone was running towards the hut, beating the crap out of each other on the way, Sakura pulled Ino's hair, Ino tripped Shikamaru, Shikamaru fell on Kiba, Kiba grabbed Shino's leg and pulled him down, Shino accidentally hit Hinata which made her fall into Tenten, who got up and tripped into Neji, who accidentally kicked Sasuke, who fell forward onto Sakura, who punched Naruto from shock, who was giving Chouji a nosebleed 'cause he was still a girl, who (Chouji) accidentally walked backwards and hit Lee, they were all arguing when they suddenly saw a flash, they looked at the hut, it got struck by lightning and the house was on fire, everyone burst into tears anime style. It was going to be a long night...

End of Chapter

RLN: I'm so evil. XD Please review!

For my other stories: I'm working on High School for Idiots and Future Geniuses. The next chapters should be coming soon. I'm also planning out the next chapter for Just a Bunch of Girly Men.


	12. My Precious Ramen

RLN: I'm already on the 4th chapter of _Naruto: 2nd Generation_, yes, It was originally going to be called _Naruto 2_, but after awhile of thinking, it gave me nightmares that they're might be a _Naruto 2_ in the manga. O.O and the thought of that is just plain scary.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 12- My Precious Ramen!_

"Man I'm hungry...oh wait, I FORGOT I HAD RAMEN IN MY LUGGAGE!" Naruto smiled as he pulled the package of ramen from his luggage, Sakura and Sasuke stared at it hungrily, Naruto noticed them staring and smiled evilly.

"What's wrong Sasuke, Sakura? A little hungry?" mocked Naruto, Sasuke glared at him. Sakura sighed.

"Yes, NOW GIVE ME THAT!" screamed Sakura, Naruto hid the ramen behind his back and smiled evilly.

"This is my last pack, you better be pretty desperate if you want it..." said Naruto, smirking, Sasuke stood up.

"Name your game..." he said angrily.

"Yeah Naruto! I'm starving!" shouted Sakura.

"Okay, where should I start...I KNOW! Sasuke, you must admit that I am one hundred percent better and smarter and stronger, and hotter, and funnier than you will ever be..." said Naruto grinning madly.

"...You've got to be kidding me..." said Sasuke, Naruto showed him the package of ramen, Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes.

"Naruto is one hundred percent smarter, stronger, hotter, and funnier than I ever will be, there you happy now? God I'm glad no one saw that..." Said Sasuke, utterly annoyed. (RLN: If only he knew...)

"Now Sakura, your turn..." said Naruto smiling evilly, Sakura glared at him.

"I really hope you didn't spend too much time with Jiraiya and Kakashi..." said Sakura angrily, Naruto started thinking; he went up to her and whispered something in Sakura's ear, her green eyes widened.

"B-but he'd hate me for saying that..." said Sakura weakly, Naruto showed her the package of ramen; Sakura closed her eyes.

"Tasty, tasty ramen, aren't you hungry Sakura? Ooh yummy...the noodles are just delicious, yum, yum! Don't you want some of the precious ramen? In a bowl with delicious aroma and even more delicious taste? Hmm? You want that don't you? You want the noodles and shrimp and—"Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"FINE! I'LL DO IT! BUT IT'S ONLY FOR THE RAMEN!" she shouted she turned to Sasuke and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You are a cold hearted bastard with no life, you are a loser and are an idiot, you will have a slut for a girlfriend and your wife will scrawny and weigh less than your dog which will be a pink poodle, your 16 children will be idiots with a slutty mother and a horny father, every time you fight Naruto, you will lose, every time you fight me, you will lose, every time you fight a pole, you will lose, go to hell you horny man..." she said, slapping him again, Naruto laughed his head off, Sasuke stood there shocked.

(_Kakashi's House_)

"Oh...my...god..." choked out Kurenai.

"That was Sakura right? Haruno Sakura right? My former student Haruno Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"...Wow, Naruto thought of all that?" asked Anko.

"That is Sakura right? Sakura with the pink hair and green eyes Sakura?" asked Kakashi again, Iruka slowly nodded.

"Holy shit..." whispered Gai.

"Holy Shit's shit..." Whispered Tsunade, all of them stared at the TV shocked, Asuma laughed followed by Anko, Kakashi, and everyone else.

"Mmph, hmpph humph!" laughed Jiraiya with the sock still in his mouth...

(_The Island_)

Naruto was still laughing his head off while Sasuke stood there with a priceless shocked look on his face, Sakura, slowly opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's shocked face, she couldn't help but laugh at his expression, Naruto and Sakura started rolling on the ground, howling with laughter, Sasuke shook himself out of his thoughts and glared at them with an angry look on his face.

"Shut up..." he growled through clenched teeth.

"B-B-B-But your...your e-expression (Choke) was s-s-s-so h-hilarious..." Sakura said between laughs.

"Aw man...I haven't laughed like this for quite a while...AW MAN! I GOT TO GO PEE!" screamed Naruto running off into the forest.

"S-S-S-Sasuke K-Kun..." Sakura choked out, starting to settle down from her giggles.

"Yeah...?" he muttered.

"Gomen, Naruto made me say it...(Choke) and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I know how I can make up for it..." she said, finally settling down, Sasuke looked at her and nodded to tell her to go on.

"Well...Naruto left the ramen package behind..." She said pointing at the ramen package, they both stared at it, than looked at each other, Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled.

"I'll get the water..." She said standing up, Sasuke nodded and sat down, doing some hand seals.

"Goukakyuu No Jutsu..." He said, starting a fire (and no, a gigantic fireball of destruction wasn't there, but a small fire enough to cook things), Sakura came back with some water, Sasuke pulled a pot out of Naruto's luggage and set it over a fire, Sakura poured the water in the pot and put the noodles in it, after it was done, they put it in some bowls that they also found in Naruto's luggage, and started eating happily.

"You know...Naruto's been gone for quite a while, does it really take that long to take a pee?" asked Sakura, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and reached out for the ramen but his hand was struck by a pair of chopsticks, Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura smiling.

"No, no, Sasuke, that last bowl is mine..." said Sakura smiling sweetly, Sasuke frowned.

"I think you're mistaken Sakura, that last bowl is mine..." he said, normally, Sakura would just let Sasuke have his last bowl, but her stomach growled and she wasn't happy. Sakura frowned.

"Not today mister..." she said angrily.

Naruto was walking back to the campsite and heard someone, he quickly hid behind a tree and listened carefully.

"You can't do this to me!" screamed Sakura, when Sasuke pulled her short, pink hair, since they were already fighting to get to the ramen. Sasuke reached for the ramen but Sakura slapped his hand away. She screamed, "Don't touch that Sasuke! That's mine!"

"What the hell…" said Naruto, who was still hiding behind the tree.

"But I want it!" Sasuke snapped.

"Wants what...?" Naruto muttered.

"But it's mine!" Sakura shrieked.

"We're (somewhat) friends right? Well I'm desperate!" Sasuke protested.

"D-desperate...?" muttered Naruto, the worst thought came to mind as his eye twitched.

Sakura reached for the ramen but Sasuke pulled her back.

"Sasuke, you're being too rough!"

"Are they...no... It couldn't be...Sasuke and Sakura? Never…" said Naruto, his thought growing in the back of his mind. "But could they be…?"

"I can be as rough as I want! I'm really desperate!" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh no...Holy shit...he can't be..." Naruto shook his head in doubt.

Sakura pushed Sasuke.

"I didn't want to do this but you're not giving me any options!" Sakura snapped back at him.

"Oh no! Sakura, not you, you're going along with this!" Naruto muttered in despair.

Sasuke finally managed to grab the bowl of ramen.

"It's mine!"

Naruto made the O.o face. He twitched.

"Sasuke, I don't want to do this..." Sakura said. She jumped on Sasuke causing him to fall, she reached toward the bowl which was in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke kept pulling it away from her, not realizing she was right on top of him.

"I have to stop the madness!" said Naruto. Naruto ran out from behind the tree and saw Sakura on top of Sasuke, Naruto immediately jumped to conclusions without realizing they were holding a bowl of ramen.

"Is this what you do when I'm not around?" he screamed.

"...Sorry Naruto, we didn't want you to figure it out this way..." said Sakura, thinking that he was talking about the ramen.

"Yeah, sorry Naruto...we didn't think you'd find out..." said Sasuke, thinking like Sakura, Naruto's eye twitched.

"Is this the relationship between comrades?" snapped Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, we're still friends right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it's just ramen..." said Sasuke, Sakura nodded.

"Ramen?" asked Naruto dumbly.

"Yeah, that's what we were talking about right?" asked Sasuke, confused.

"Oh! Sorry guys, I thought you two were loving each other..." said Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's faces were confused at first until they noticed what position they were in; they both turned a deep crimson.

"Hey!" said Sakura, when Sasuke pushed her off.

Naruto laughed and grabbed the ramen out of Sasuke's hands and started eating happily.

End of Chapter

RLN: SasuSaku will rock your socks, even if you're not wearing any.

And yes. I'm perfectly aware of the OOCness (?) of this chapter.


	13. The Interviews!

RLN: The update's up.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 13- The Interviews!_

Chouji was watching his smart friend try to make a fire, Shikamaru started rubbing the sticks as fast as he could, nothing, he started panting.

"I (pant) don't get it... (Pant) the friction should start a fire... (Pant)" panted Shikamaru.

"Did you ever consider the fact that people who watch clouds for fun might not have the energy to start a fire?" asked Chouji.

"Damn, you're right, damn this to hell!" shouted Shikamaru, pointing at the sticks in an overdramatic fashion, Chouji raised an eyebrow.

"You're really pissed aren't you?" asked Chouji, Shikamaru looked at him.

"Don't you have chips to eat?" asked Shika annoyed, Chouji lower lip trembled and then he burst into tears.

"MY PRECIOUS CHIPS WENT MISSING!" cried Chouji, Shikamaru patted his friend's back in understanding fashion.

"There, there Chouji, we can find them, when were they first missing?" asked Shikamaru, Chouji sniffed.

"Ever since Ino went fishing..." said Chouji, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since Ino went fishing... sounds fishy..." Chouji would've said 'well duh' but Shikamaru kept talking. He continued, "Let's go find Ino; I might know where your chips are..."

(_The Beach_)

Ino was sitting at the beach; she was holding a potato chip bag and was eating.

"Damn it Chouji, no one likes taco flavored..." muttered Ino. "Good thing I'm starving or I'd never eat this…"

"AH-HA! I knew you'd turn against us..." said Shikamaru pointing at Ino dramatically, she turned around, surprised.

"What? I'd never turn against you guys!" shouted Ino, hiding the chips behind her back.

"Ino, How could you do such a thing? After everything we've been through? The times we laughed together, the times we cried together, the times we—"Chouji was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Chouji, this isn't a mushy dramatic chick flick..." said Shikamaru.

"He's got a point; this is a romantic comedy by a person who has no life," said Ino, Chouji sighed.

"I was on a roll," he grumbled.

"Who cares anyways? I'm starving to death! And not to mention we're stranded on an island! I mean, nobody would even know if we died! How depressing is that?" shouted Ino, Shikamaru's eye twitched angrily.

"Talk about loyalty Ino! But you know what? You're right. Nobody would know if we died! SO NO ONE WOULD KNOW IF I STRANGLED YOU TO DEATH!" he shouted.

"Like you could!" scoffed Ino. "You're an unmotivated lazy bum who laughs evilly for no apparent reason! If anyone would die, it should be you!"

"What would I die from? YOU'RE NAGGING?" yelled Shikamaru.

(_Near the end of the Show_)

"Hello Everyone! It's seems like there is a lot of conflict, I decided to interview the people who know our stranded friends the best!" said the announcer of the show.

(_Kakashi_)

"Sir, you say you know Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke right? Do you think they might just snap?" asked the interviewer, Bob.

"Well Bob, I have to say that knowing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, they would never seriously hurt each other, heck, we're like family, if not, closer..." There was a pause. "Just kidding. They're going to beat the living shit out of each other…" said Kakashi calmly.

(_Asuma_)

"Sir, we have seen a lot of fighting between your students, is this natural?" asked Bob.

"Heck yeah! Haven't you been watching the show? What kind of question is that?" shouted Asuma.

(_Tsunade_)

"Well Hokage, everyone is dying to hear the answer to this question. Are those your real boobs?" asked Bob, Tsunade glared at him.

(_Kurenai_)

"In earlier episodes, we found out that Kiba has to probably be the most annoying character, heck, he's louder than Naruto, so we were wondering, do you think that staying on that island for to long might make him go crazy?" asked Bob.

"Well, not really, but I have a feeling once they get off that island Hinata is going to be my only student left..." said Kurenai slowly. Her face became worried.

(_Iruka_)

"We heard that you are pretty close to your former student Naruto, what can you tell us about him?" asked Bob.

"Well...I think he might starve to death knowing that he only eats ramen..." said Iruka.

(_Jiraiya_)

"What do you think is going to happen in the future episodes?" asked Bob.

"Humph, humph ho rumph, rumph moo yadda hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." said Jiraiya's muffled voice, since he still had a sock in his mouth.

"That might be interesting...well; if you're a pervert that is..." said Bob.

(_Gai_)

"How much, on a scale from one to ten, do you think that your students will come off the island alive or in one piece?" asked Bob, interested.

"When comes to my student, Lee, without a doubt, he will definitely come of the island, so he definitely gets a ten. When it comes to Neji and Tenten… well…" There was a pause. "…One?" said Gai, sounding a little worried.

(_Anko_)

"Will you go out with me?" asked Bob.

"No..." said Anko, glaring at him.

"Seriously?" asked Bob.

"You think I would go out with a guy named Bob when we're all supposed to have Japanese names?" asked Anko.

Bob paused.

"Yes," said Bob, Anko rolled her eyes.

"...Is that a no?" asked Bob.

"Yes..." said Anko.

"So you _do_ want to go out with me?" said Bob.

"No!" snapped Anko.

"Yes or No?" asked Bob.

"Yes!" snarled Anko.

"So you will go out?" said Bob.

"NO! I'm not going out with you!" screamed Anko.

"...You sure?" asked Bob. Anko left, leaving a trail of curse words behind.

"Damn..." cursed Bob. "CALL ME!"

End of Chapter

RLN: Okay, I know what you're thinking; "how long does it take to edit a freaking chapter that's only THREE pages long?'

Alright, I have a GOOD excuse. My sister's computer broke and my computer's been broke for a long time, we both have to share my dad's, and you have no idea how hard it is to get on the computer when she's chatting on aim all day and is stubborn as a mule. So don't get pissed, because this time, it really wasn't my fault.

Also, I put up the _Rants _page back on my profile. If you want more stuff to add to articles and etcetera, you can go to my page, but I can't guarantee you'll like it, especially is you hate Tenten and Sasuke. However, before you read the actual rants, you have to read the note I put up, it's basically just saying you read the article of your own free will and if you send hate mail, it's of your own fault, so you can't send me pointless e-mails calling me a bitch who doesn't know shit.


	14. Kiba's Revenge!

RLN: Bored out of my small, tiny mind.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 14- Kiba's Revenge!_

The sun was beating down on our stranded friends; Kiba woke up, feeling something heavy on his stomach they were...feet? Kiba looked up and saw Shino's feet on his stomach, Kiba's eyes widened, he woke up before Shino! WHICH MEANS SHINO DOESN'T HAVE HIS SUNGLASSES ON! (RLN: Okay, I know Shino sleeps with his glasses on NOW but…)

Sure enough, Shino's sunglasses were in his hand, Kiba reached towards Shino's hand, he still couldn't reach the sunglasses, he tried moving Shino's feet but Shino kicked him in the nose, Kiba growled quietly. He tried reaching at Shino's hand again, but still couldn't reach them; he tried pushing himself closer to Shino, Shino moved a little, and Kiba stopped.

"Damn this is torture..." he mumbled.

_Okay Kiba, even though this is not your style, but think..._

Instead of a light bulb, a candle lit above his head.

"Okay, here it goes..." whispered Kiba, he put his fingers to his lips and gave a low whistle, Akamaru's ears perked, Akamaru got up and walked over to Kiba.

"Akamaru, do me a favor and get Hinata, but be quiet..." whispered Kiba, Akamaru wagged his tail.

"Okay, go get her..." mumbled Kiba, Akamaru ran towards Hinata, he licked her hand, Hinata moved a little, Akamaru then licked her face like crazy, she opened her eye and saw Akamaru wagging his tail. Hinata sat up.

"Hinata..." whispered Kiba, Hinata turned.

"Uhm… K-Kiba? Shino's… feet are on you..." whispered Hinata, Kiba looked at her and pretended to be surprised.

"Really? And I thought they were decorations..." said Kiba sarcastically, Hinata sweatdropped and crawled over to him.

"Hinata, give me Shino's sunglasses..." mumbled Kiba, Hinata looked at Shino's sunglasses, she crawled over to Shino and slowly pulled the sunglasses out of his grip and passed them to Kiba.

"Are you going to hide them?" asked Hinata.

"No, he'll probably find them, just help me out..." whispered Kiba, Hinata lifted Shino's feet while Kiba rolled away, glasses in hand. Kiba stood up and dropped the glasses on the floor and then… stomped on them like crazy, the sunglasses were left broken on the floor, Kiba thrust his fists in the air and laughed evilly like a maniac, Shino woke up, Hinata and Kiba were immediately in his face, Shino's eyes were still closed, he moved his hands around on the floor and frowned.

"What did you guys do?" growled Shino, eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"It's a thing called destiny...with a splash of revenge of course..." said Kiba snickering.

"Kiba…" said Shino in a threatening tone.

"What is so ever wrong dear Shino?" said Kiba in an innocent voice, although he was smirking.

"Cut the fake innocent talk, what did you do?" 'Yelled' Shino, Kiba grinned evilly.

"I BROKE THEM! STOMPED THEM! THEY'RE BROKEN INTO LITTLE PIECES! YOU'RE DOOMED SHINO! DOOMED! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kiba, Shino's eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't have a life, do you?" he said.

Kiba didn't know how to respond.

"I know you're lying," Shino accused, pointing a finger, Kiba looked at him. "You're just saying that so I will open my eyes thinking that it's hopeless to see unless I open my eyes..." Shino continued, crossing his arms, Kiba frowned.

"Oh come on Shino, you're just jealous that I, Kiba, beat you..." snapped Kiba.

"It's the truth Shino, K-Kiba really did b-break your sunglasses..." murmured Hinata, Akamaru barked in agreement, Shino frowned.

"My eyes are creepy, that's why I hide them, and thanks to you, I'm going blind..." said Shino, a bit stubbornly.

"Look Shino, our whole team has freaky eyes, Kurenai Sensei's eyes look red, I have wolf eyes, and Hinata's eyes are white, if your eyes are creepy, then you will fit right in, face it, almost everyone has creepy eyes, Orochimaru, Itachi and Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Kakashi only has one visible eye, Neji, face it Shino, we are just a bunch of big circus freaks..." said Kiba, matter of factly.

"...You do have a point..." muttered Shino, Kiba frowned.

"...Just open your eyes, we're probably going to die on this island anyways..." said Kiba, as if that was a good thing, Akamaru barked.

"Yeah Shino, open your eyes!" said Hinata, obviously getting excited.

"JOIN THE CIRCUS FREAKS!" screamed Kiba thrusting his fists in the air.

(_Kakashi's House_)

"OH MY GOD! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR SO LONG! OPEN YOUR EYES DAMN IT!" screamed Kurenai.

"MUMPH, MUMPH, MUMPH!" yelled Jiraiya.

"YES! YES! OH YES!" yelled Anko.

"Come on..." said Kakashi, Tsunade was chewing her nails like crazy.

"THIS IS LIKE HISTORY!" shouted Asuma.

"I'm videotaping this..." said Gai pressing the record button.

"HERE IT COMES!" screeched Kurenai, they all looked at the TV intently, suddenly, static was on the TV, everyone's jaw made a loud clunk when it hit the hard floor, the sock rolled out of Jiraiya's mouth, suddenly a screen appeared on the TV.

"Uh...We're having some technical difficulties...please stand by..." said a voice on the TV, everyone screamed.

(_The Sand Siblings_)

"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!" screamed Temari standing up.

"THIS IS BULL SHIT! YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING ME!" screamed Kankurou.

End of Chapter

RLN: For those of you who are wondering what chapters are going to come up, they are:

High School for Idiots, chapter 13.

Future Geniuses, chapter 10.

Who's the Best? chapter 14.

Stranded with Idiots, chapter 15.

And the story, Naruto: The 2nd Generation.


	15. Shino the Cannibal?

RLN: I'm going to say this again, but I don't see the point, because I said this in my first author's note and it's obvious that if you didn't read that, you won't read this, but here it is:

Stranded with Idiots is one of my very first stories. About a year ago, I started it. About two weeks after the story was complete, a new rule on Fanfiction came out; the rule was that no songs that you didn't own were allowed in your fanfiction. I had about three songs (that I didn't write or own) in this story. I already had gotten in trouble with fanfiction dot net before, for making lists, so to prevent possibly getting my story removed, I removed it before they could.

Stranded with Idiots is probably, by far, my most favorite fic that I wrote. There are so many things I could quote from this; this was, I think, the first (or second) fic I ever wrote. Removing something that I was so attached to was pretty hard.

So now, I edited out the songs, and fixed my grammar and spelling mistakes as well, and reposted so people who never had a chance to read this story can.

That and because I missed it.

The general reason why I am saying this is because lots and lots of people are requesting ShikaIno moments or chapters dedicated to the Sand Sibs or something along those lines. First off, I don't really do requests anymore, since I usually think out and plan my next chapters, second of all, this story was already made, and it'd take a lot of work just adding something in that never really belonged there in the first place. I don't like drastically changing this story because I love it the way it already is. Don't mistake this as a rude note or irritated note. I can perfectly understand you not knowing this, well, actually, you guys are supposed to be reading author's notes, but anyways, I think it's fair to let you know and it's easier for me to say this now instead of saying it every time people review.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 15- Shino the Cannibal?_

"S-S-S-Shino?" screamed Kiba, Hinata stepped behind Kiba as if he were a shield.

"S-Shino, you...you...have no eyes!" screamed Hinata, Shino indeed did not have eyes; instead, he just had eye sockets.

"Looks like you're got to see me like this until we get off this island..." said Shino in a VERY creepy voice, Kiba and Hinata backed up.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT IF I KNEW YOU DID NOT HAVE EYEBALLS!" screeched Kiba, Shino took a few steps forward. Hinata and Kiba took a few steps back.

"You weren't supposed to know, no one is supposed to know, I can easily hide from the others, but you already saw me, I could kill you..." stated Shino.

"C-Come on man, you're really not going to kill us...right buddy?" asked Kiba, scared for his life. Literally.

"You're right...I'LL EAT YOU INSTEAD!" shouted Shino laughing evilly, Kiba and Hinata's eyes widened.

"This is your entire fault for putting sugar in that dinner recipe..." whispered Kiba to Hinata, Hinata frowned.

"D-Don't eat us Shino..." said Hinata.

"CANNIBAL!" screamed Kiba, pointing at Shino, Shino laughed evilly while Hinata and Kiba sweatdropped.

"How can you laugh about something like this? Have you gone mad?" shouted Kiba.

"Than that will teach you not to break my sunglasses..." said a voice, Kiba and Hinata turned around and saw Shino.

"HOLY CRAP! TWO SHINOS!" yelled Kiba, Shino sighed.

"S-Shino?" asked Hinata.

"What are you amazed at? The fact I'm not wearing my sunglasses or the fact that I just fooled you losers?" asked Shino, Shino had eyes and they were black, they weren't really weird, in fact, they were pretty normal.

"Uh...no, I mean, I'm amazed you don't have your sunglasses on, but no, you didn't fool me and Hinata and I are NOT losers..." said Kiba, still amazed, Shino's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're right Kiba, Hinata and you aren't losers, YOU are a loser..." said Shino bitterly, Kiba glared at him.

"So are those your real eyes?" Asked Hinata, taking a quick glance at the Kikai Bunshin with just sockets, Shino nodded.

"Might as well satisfy your curiosity...anyways, I got a spare in my luggage and—"Shino was interrupted when Kiba ran right past, Shino and Hinata's eyes followed Kiba as Kiba ran and grabbed Shino's luggage.

"NO WAY MAN! I'M NOT GOING TO LET IT HAPPEN! I have my victory but what about Naruto and the others?"screamed Kiba, hugging the luggage as if it were his lifeline.

"Just hand it over," said Shino with a silent sigh, Kiba's wolf eyes squinted.

"Over my dead body..." snarled Kiba through clenched teeth.

"That might happen if you don't hand it over..." warned Shino.

"Just hand over the luggage Kiba, I mean, we already saw his eyes, that should satisfy you, shouldn't it?" asked Hinata, Kiba shook his head no. Shino glared at Kiba, Kiba glared back, then, a fight started, but in the end, Shino won the fight and put on his spare glasses, Kiba muttered many swears, Hinata sighed.

"Hey," said Hinata, deciding to start a new conversation so Kiba wouldn't start another quarrel. "Do you think we could make peace with the others? I'm starting to miss all of out friends." Shino and Kiba looked at each other. Of course, Shino didn't really care, but Kiba still sort of held a grudge. It was up to Kiba to make the decision. Kiba felt a bit nervous with all their eyes on him. He sighed.

"Fine..." muttered Kiba, the three than walked over to the other side of the beach.

(_Back to Kakashi's House_)

"Alright! Sorry for the technical difficulties, but now we are back on the show! You may continue watching..." said Bob, on Kakashi's TV.

"ALRIGHT! WE GET TO SEE SHINO'S EYES!" yelled Kurenai, triumphantly, Kurenai and the others looked at the TV and noticed Shino had his sunglasses back on, the sound of jaws dropping on the floor was heard.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed well...everyone.

End of Chapter

RLN: This story now has the most chapters and the most reviews out of all my stories, all thanks to you guys : )


	16. Kidnapped?

RLN: In the last chapter, Team 8 decided to go make peace treaties with the other teams, since Hinata wanted to talk to her friends.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 16- Kidnapped?_

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were walking on the beach, looking for Team 7's campsite. Hinata was ahead while Shino and Kiba were dragging behind.

"Remind me why we're going to their campsite..." whispered Shino.

"Shut up! Hinata might hear us. The reason why we're going is because Hinata wants to talk to Sakura and Naruto," snarled Kiba through clenched teeth. Then his eyebrows furrowed. "Even though I hate Naruto."

"Then why are we going?" said Shino quietly.

"Well Hinata likes him..." whispered Kiba, Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" asked Shino, Kiba smirked.

"And people call you the genius..." he snickered. Shino wasn't about to point out that he knew this, and only said 'really' because he thought Kiba was oblivious to that fact.

"You guys are slowing down, are you okay?" asked Hinata, Shino just gave a nod.

"Of Course we're okay! Let's pick up the pace!" shouted Kiba, as he went from walking to running.

"Slow down boy wonder..." mumbled Shino.

(_Eventually_)

"WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP?" screamed Sakura, shaking a sleeping Naruto.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke, who strolled up to the two, Sakura turned her head.

"Naruto won't wake up! I tried everything, I kicked him, I screamed, I even said Ichiriaku broke down!" whined Sakura.

"Did you try dumping water on his head?" asked Sasuke, Sakura put on a thinking face.

"Now that you mention it, it isn't really a bad idea...I'll be right back Sasuke!" said Sakura, grabbing a bucket (yes, out of thin air) and headed toward the shores of the beach, Sasuke turned his head toward Naruto, he rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic..." he muttered coldly, Sasuke heard something and turned his head to see Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"None of your business pretty boy but if you must know, we wanted to stop by..." said Kiba.

"Since Naruto is asleep, where is Sakura?" said Hinata.

"Sakura went to get water to try and wake up the dobe..." said Sasuke.

"I know how to wake him up..." Said Kiba, cracking his knuckles, Akamaru barked. Shino elbowed Kiba, earning a glare from the Inuzuka, but when Shino jerked his head at Hinata's direction, Kiba sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'It was going to be fun too...'

"Can we wait until Sakura comes?" asked Hinata.

"I don't care..." said Sasuke.

(_Eventually_)

Sasuke and Shino were trying their very best not to beat the living daylights out of Kiba who was chattering his head off.

"Sakura has been gone for a long time, where is she?" asked Hinata, Sasuke looked toward the direction Sakura left.

"I don't know, maybe I should check on her..." said Sasuke.

"Can I come with?" asked Shino, Sasuke gave Shino a why-the-hell-would-you-want-to-do-that-you-anti-social-bug-freak?-look. (Yes, there are looks like that) Shino's brows furrowed as he turned his head towards Kiba who was chatting anime style to a sweat dropping Hinata.

"Ah, I get it...okay, I'll have mercy..." said Sasuke, Shino stood up.

"Can I come?" asked Kiba excitedly, Sasuke rolled his eyes, Shino stared at him, Hinata looked at Shino with an Oh-My-God-take-him-with-you-look, and Shino frowned. (And yes, there was a look like that too)

"...No..." said Shino, it was hard to say no to Hinata, Hinata turned into a pleading chibi Hinata, Shino slapped his forehead.

_Damn, why did this have to be an anime with chibis?_

"I mean, yes..." mumbled Shino. Damn you chibi Hinata!

"YAHOO!" cheered Kiba. "You'll be okay by yourself, right Hinata?"

"She'll be fine; she can defend herself, not like there's anything that's going to attack anyway..." said Sasuke.

(_Kiba, Sasuke, Shino_)

The three were walking the direction Sakura went.

"Hey guys!" said a voice, the trio turned and saw Lee and Neji.

"Hey guys, have you seen Tenten?" asked Lee, Shino shook his head.

"Have you seen Sakura, dog brows?" asked Kiba, Lee frowned.

"Sakura is missing? AND STOP WITH THE EYEBROW COMMENTS!" screamed Lee.

"Haruno's missing eh? How did that happen?" asked Neji.

"I don't know she went to fetch a pail of water..." said Sasuke.

"What if she falls down and breaks her crown?" gasped Lee.

"Strange, Ino and Chouji also said Shikamaru was missing..." said Neji.

"So basically all the girls are missing?" snickered Kiba.

"You're one to talk Kiba, playing with Barbie Dolls..." said Shino.

"Okay, 1, how would you know that? 2, its Skipper, not Barbie, 3, not doll, action figure, and 4, IT WAS A GIFT!" defended Kiba, Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes utterly annoyed, Lee sweat dropped and Shino just stood there.

"Maybe we should go back to the campsite; Haruno could be there for all we know..." said Shino, Kiba and Sasuke gave a nod.

"If you happen to find Tenten, tell her to go back to the campsite..." said Neji.

"No problem-o Neji!" said Kiba, Lee waved good bye and both Neji and Lee walked off.

(_Campsite_)

Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke walked back to the campsite, Kiba stopped.

"Something wrong Kiba?" said Shino.

"Yeah, I lost Hinata..." said Kiba, Shino and Sasuke looked at him with a strange look on their face.

"...Inuzuka clan...dog senses...ring a bell?" asked Kiba.

"Ah..." mumbled Sasuke and Shino, when they got to the campsite and sure enough, Kiba was right, Hinata was missing.

End of Chapter

RLN: I have officially decided that a good portion of people don't read author's note. So if you are reading this, in your review, I want you to include 'grapes are sexy' in it, that why, I'll know who actually reads my author's notes and who doesn't. So, when you review, include 'grapes are sexy' in it. You can put it after your review, before your review, whatever. Just include it. However, if you think you can never say anything as ridiculously stupid and random as 'grapes are sexy' then in your review, put 'I will never say anything as ridiculously stupid and random as grapes are sexy', if you do not, by any means, believe grapes are sexy, then in your review, put (enter plural fruit of choice here) are sexy.

And no. This is not a joke. I'm being dead serious.


	17. You go that way, I'll go home!

RLN: I'm glad so many people actually read author's notes, so Yay! Practically everybody said the secret message so that's good, here's the chapter.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 17- You go that way, I'll go home!_

Chouji started looking frantically for the missing Shikamaru. He looked under every rock, literally.

"Chouji, I don't think Shikamaru can, oh I don't think Shikamaru can, oh wait… SHIKAMARU _CAN'T_ FIT!" screamed Ino, Chouji hugged his knees.

"Shikamaru might get himself killed..." Chouji's eyes widened, "Or worse, SHIKAMARU MIGHT ALREADY BE DEAD! AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino slapped Chouji upside the head.

"Ow..." he muttered.

"Look, let's go to Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura owes me and Sasuke CAN'T say no to a pretty face..." said Ino, Chouji stared at her.

"Then what happened to all the times you asked him out on a dates?" asked Chouji, Ino slapped him.

(_Elsewhere_)

"YOU LOSER!" screamed Kiba, he stomped the sleeping Naruto's stomach, Naruto woke up (of course). His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BA—"Naruto was cut off by Kiba.

"HINATA GOT KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba I don't think—"Shino was interrupted by Kiba.

"SHUT IT SHINO!" Kiba then turned back to Naruto. "IF YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING, HINATA WOULD BE SAFE!"

"Hinata's went missing? How?" Naruto said with a question mark over his head, Kiba looked like he was going to explode.

"Hey guys, Shikamaru's missing, can you help us—"Ino stopped when she saw Kiba with a deadly glare.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE SUCH A JINX!" screamed Kiba, Naruto glared at Kiba.

"WELL EXCUUUUUUUSE ME! I WAS JUST SLEEPING! HOW WAS I SUPOSSED TO KNOW HINATA WAS KIDNAPPED?" screamed Naruto.

"Hinata's been—"started Ino.

"—KIDNAPPED!" Kiba finished for her. "KIDNAPPED! IT'S ALL THANKS TO NARUTO!" shouted Kiba, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. Chouji and Ino looked at Naruto, then Kiba, then Naruto again.

"LOOK! I'M NOT PROUD OF HINATA BEING KIDNAPPED! BUT IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" defended Naruto.

"I DO NOT GET HOW HINATA CAN LIKE YOU; MUCH LESS HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! YOU'RE SO STUPID AND IRRESPONSIBLE!" screamed Kiba, Naruto looked angry for a second, but then he had a confused/dumbstruck look on his face, Akamaru barked something like 'Nice job Kiba, let's go before Naruto asks questions'.

"Come on Kiba, let's find Hinata..." said Shino walking off, Kiba rolled his eyes and followed, Akamaru trotted along.

"S-S-S...SAY WHAT?" said Naruto, with the same dumbstruck look on his face, Chouji sighed and Ino slapped her forehead.

"Thanks for the help guys," Ino said sarcastically. Then she added "We got to find help now..." Ino walked off and Chouji came along.

"Did you know that Hinata had a crush on me Sasuke-Bastard?" asked Naruto, still confused, Sasuke walked off.

"Yes, let's find Sakura now..." he said. Naruto frowned.

When the cold hearted avenger saw something you didn't, you knew you were down straight pathetic.

"Even the cold hearted bastard knew...WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY ANYTHING?" screamed Naruto.

"Because it was obvious..." snorted Sasuke.

(_Ino and Chouji_)

"Naruto is stupid though, I mean, Hinata always had a crush on him, but he was to busy with his crush on Sakura..." said Ino, Chouji rolled his eyes.

"Kind of like you, Sasuke and Shikamaru eh?" he muttered, Ino looked at him.

"Eh? Chouji, what did you say?" asked Ino.

"I didn't say anything! You must be imagining things!" screamed Chouji, Ino glared at him.

"You said something Akimichi Chouji, I didn't hear it, but I know you said something..." growled Ino.

"Well...I've just been having a crazy suspicion lately..." said Chouji, Ino stared at him; they stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"Well...what's your crazy idea?" asked Ino.

"Well, I don't know...but you always chase Sasuke all the time and I don't know... Shikamaru says a lot of things about Sasuke, so I can't tell if Shikamaru is either jealous, or he has a really big grudge against Sasuke..." said Chouji.

"Ha! Jealous of _what_ Chouji?" stated Ino, crossing he arms and walking off, Chouji sweat dropped.

"Didn't I make it obvious?" asked Chouji.

End of Chapter

RLN: Okay, I am not in a good mood. I was playing the Sims 2 and suddenly one of my people went missing! You know how they show the photo of the family? Well, one of my people wasn't in it. I tried going in the house, but I couldn't, so I had to exit out of the game. I tried evicting them and moving them into another house, but when I entered that house, she was invisible! Nobody could interact with her and she could call people or talk or sit or anything! She couldn't even move around! So I tried getting her fiancée to move out and take her with, but when I did it, she couldn't get in the car, AND I couldn't go to the options button, so I had to shut down my computer and start it up again. I tried playing for awhile, and see if she would just pop up, but I couldn't because her stats were still going down! And what makes me really pissed is that she was one of my favorite characters. I tried going to the website for game and technical support but it had nothing about your people getting messed up.

If anybody knows how I can contact them or if anybody has any ideas on how I could get her to appear again, please, PLEASE tell me. She was one of my favorite people.


	18. The ‘PoPo Patrol’!

RLN: I think I was on crack when I wrote this…

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 18- The 'Po-Po Patrol'!_

"Kankurou! Hurry with the popcorn already!" screamed Temari.

"Coming!" Kankurou had a big bowl of popcorn and ran into the living room, when suddenly, he tripped on the remote.

"OW!" screamed Kankurou, rubbing his butt, Gaara rolled his eyes.

"What an idiot..." he muttered, the popcorn was spilled everywhere, Temari sighed.

"I'll get it, you are so immature..." said Temari, Kankurou glared.

"I AM NOT IMMATURE! YOU ARE! ALL YOU DO IS DAYDREAM OVER SOME PRETTY BOY!" screamed Kankurou.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" screamed Temari, blushing out of anger and embarrassment.

"THAT DUDE WITH THE HAIR!" screamed Kankurou, Temari stuck out her tongue.

"He's a movie star! And so? There's nothing wrong with that..." defended Temari.

_They're both immature..._ Gaara thought angrily.

"IT'S CREEPY!" shouted Kankurou.

"You're one to talk! Thinking about that one BIG ASS GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Temari, Kankurou gasped.

"I've never heard anything so insulting..." he snarled.

"Just get the popcorn already..." groaned Gaara under his breath.

"I refuse to talk to some pervert..." said Temari, glaring at Kankurou as she crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen.

"I AM NOT A—"

(_Studios_)

"PERVERT!" screamed Kurenai, clutching her head.

"Look lady! We are pretty sure that Miss Hyuuga was not kidnapped by some old pervert!" shouted a Guy, who worked at a studio.

"Someone called for us?" exclaimed Kakashi, running in the studio, with Jiraiya following behind, Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"EW! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Anko, running into the room, followed by Bob. (RLN: Remember him? The guy who started the show and interviewed the characters?)

"Oh Come On! Just one date?" asked Bob.

"NO!" screamed Anko.

"So you'll go out with me on two dates?" asked Bob.

"You are persistent, you know that?" said Anko.

"IF THAT'S WHAT TURNS YOU ON THEN YES!" exclaimed Bob, Anko rolled her eyes.

"HEY BOB!" screamed Kurenai, frustrated.

"Yes?" asked Bob.

"What happened to Hinata?" asked Kurenai calmly.

"Look Miss... Kurenai was it? Look, Miss Kurenai, Hinata is perfectly safe, in fact, we'll even get some people to help look..." explained Bob.

"How can you do that without messing up our cover?" asked Kakashi, Bob grinned madly.

(_Sand Sibs_)

"Here's the popcorn!" said Temari, she walked into the living room when suddenly, somebody kicked open the apartment door with a loud SLAM! The slam was so loud, Temari jumped one foot the air, and she fell on her butt, the popcorn bowl flew in the air, and fell on her head.

"Great, now my hair is butter flavored..." muttered Temari, ignoring the chuckles coming from Kankurou.

"THIS IS THE PO-PO PATROL! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" shouted the guy who kicked the door.

"AND WAVE 'EM LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE!" added a guy.

"Tom, please..." whispered a guy, Tom rolled his eyes.

"The Po-Po patrol...?" Said Temari and Kankurou bluntly in unison.

"Po-Po patrol…?" said Gaara. He groaned. _Please tell me they aren't trying to act gangsta…_

"YEAH YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT PUNK!" shouted Tom.

"I REPEAT! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" shouted a guy; the three siblings did as told.

"I told you ya wouldn't get away with underage drinking..." Temari whispered to Kankurou.

"That was only once...or twice..." said Kankurou, Gaara and Temari glared at him.

"NOW FOLLOW US WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" yelled Tom.

The three siblings followed the guys outside and to the back of a van.

"Get in there punks!" said a guy, pushing them in van.

"Ow..." muttered Kankurou, in the back of the van were two benches on each side, sitting on the left bench was a girl with white eyes around 11 years old and a boy with green goggles at the top of his head. Kankurou sat at the very front of the left bench and Temari sat in the middle between the younger boy and Kankurou, Gaara sat on the right bench by himself. The van started driving extremely fast.

"Holy shit, do they have a driver's license?" asked Temari.

The van proceeded to go really fast, and then it stopped with a big jerk that caused Kankurou to slam against the wall of the van followed by Temari, the little boy and the little girl.

"God..." muttered Temari angrily.

"Ya' know this isn't THAT bad..." said the little boy smiling at Temari.

"Ugh...little pervert..." snarled Temari, her face cringing, the 'Po-Po Patrol' opened the back of the door.

"Follow us with your hands on your head! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do CAN and WILL be used against you in the court of law..." said a guy. Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, the little girl and the little boy all looked at each other in unison, quizzically. The five hopped of the back of the van and followed the guys into a strange building.

End of Chapter

RLN: (Invisible and tasteless) Cookies for those of you who can guess who the others are (even though it's kind of obvious) and for those of you who read the story already… well, you can have an invisible and tasteless cookie too I guess.


	19. The Evil Part of Losing your Memory!

RLN: Sorry, I forgot about this again.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 19- The Evil Part of Losing your Memory!_

"You GOT to be kidding me, I'm KANKUROU DAMNIT! I'M NOT GOING TO GET ARRESTED BY A GROUP OF LOSERS WHO CALL THEMSELVES THE 'PO PO PATROL'!" screamed Kankurou.

"Ha, told you it was stupid..." said a guy, another guy glared.

"Its better then being called 'The Pinkie Bunny Sing along Friends'..." said the guy.

"HELLO! BACK TO BUSINESS!" shouted Tom, the guys nodded, the 'Po Po Patrol/The Pinkie Bunny Sing along Friends' reached into their pockets and grabbed a pair of shades and put them on, Tom then pushed a button, suddenly, there was a big bright flash. Everyone stumbled around. (Yes, like in the movie, the Men in Black!)

"W-Whoa..." muttered Temari, Gaara balanced himself, and Kankurou clutched his head.

"W-Who the heck are you guys?" the little boy.

"The Pinkie Bunny Sing—"the guy stopped when he got elbowed.

"Congratulations! You just won a free cruise to a private island, your names please..." asked one guy, taking off his shades.

"Temari..."

"Gaara of the Desert..."

"Kankurou..."

"I'm Hyuuga Hanabi..." said the girl.

"AND I'M KONOHAMARU!" said the boy happily.

"Okay...Anyways, your tickets are free, everything you need is going to be on the ship so you don't need to bring any cell phones or...anything electrical...or food...Ya know..." said Tom.

"WOW! A FREE CRUISE!" said Temari happily.

"Have you 5 ever heard of a show called, 'Stranded with Idiots'?" asked Tom.

"Actually...it sounds familiar but, for some reason my head hurts and I can't remember..." said Temari, she groaned at the aching noise in her head.

"Okay, anyways, come back here with your stuff...and you can start your vacation," said a guy, the five walked out of the room, a bit confused.

"That was really weird...I don't remember even GOING there..." said Temari.

"Hey, maybe we should start GOING out!" said Konohamaru to Temari, Temari frowned.

"Leave me alone kid..." said Temari.

"I may be a kid but when it comes to Maturity I'm—"Konohamaru was cut short.

"Still a kid..." snarled Temari.

"Wow, you're cute when you're angry..." stated Konohamaru, Temari's face cringed.

_This kid is like 12 and I'm 18..._

(_The Island_)

Ino was walking through the thick trees, a faint munching sound could be heard, suddenly, Ino's stomach growled, she sweatdropped.

"GIVE ME THOSE!" she demanded, turning to Chouji, he frowned.

"Heck No!" shouted Chouji. Ino glared at him. "Unless...you're practically starving of course..." Chouji laughed nervously.

"I AM starving..." she said, holding out her hand, Chouji sighed and gave her a handful of chips. Ino smiled.

"Hmm...Where the hell is that lazy bum...he better not have gotten himself killed..." said Ino, nibbling on a chip.

"Why? Concerned?" asked Chouji.

"Heck No, I'd get killed by Dad if he was dead...sigh, why do all our dads have to be so tight?" said Ino.

"Oh Ino, you're so kind and caring..." muttered Chouji sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You say something?" asked Ino.

"No...Nothing..." replied Chouji sweatdropping.

"Hey wait...did you hear that?" asked Ino, stopping.

"Hear what?" asked Chouji.

"That..." a small thumping could be heard, Ino and Chouji walked towards the thumping.

"No way..." they said in unison.

End of Chapter

RLN: Wow. This was really short. Anyways, the next update will come up soon. It was only two pages.

For those of you who are planning on reading _Naruto: the Second Generation_, it's looking real good. I'm on the third chapter, well, the other two were actually prologues but whatever. I'm really looking forward to posting this story. If you read or are reading Future Geniuses, the writing style is going to be like that, pretty high quality but still kind of fanfiction-ish, but still quality writing. I have the whole story planned out and I'm positive it's going to be a hit, well, that's what I hoped because I've been working on this (with IHN) for quite a few months.

Speaking of the devil, IHN has access to internet on one of her computers, but we've decided to keep her stories (besides _Who's the Best?_) on hold since we have so many stories and it'll confuse readers. It'll be like that only for awhile, so don't worry.


	20. We have to save him!

RLN: Sorry, I forgot that update…

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 20- We have to save him!_

"It's...it's a...IT'S A—"shouted Ino excitedly.

(_Studios_)

"—DREAMS DO COME TRUE!" shouted Jiraiya while he was watching Ino and Chouji on TV in the studio.

(_Back with Chouji and Ino_)

Chouji sweatdropped.

"A...A bathhouse..." Chouji said after a silence, Ino had stars in her eyes.

"I know! It's just wonderful isn't it? A little old fashioned I'll admit but—"Chouji cut Ino short.

"HELLO! REMEMBER! SHIKAMARU, GONE... NEED ...TO... FIND!" Chouji shouted bit by bit, Ino crossed her arms.

"Do we have to save him?" asked Ino, Chouji rolled his eyes.

"Read the name of the chapter, DUH!" said Chouji, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damn..." muttered Ino and they went off.

(_Naruto and Sasuke_)

"...Do you think Hinata and Sakura are alright Sasuke?" asked Naruto, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"For the millionth time Naruto, yes..." said Sasuke, quite frustrated, Naruto glared.

"I'm just asking..." he growled. There was an awkward silence.

"...You sure?" Naruto asked, Sasuke growled.

(_Neji and Lee_)

Neji was ready to claw his white eyes out, for the last two hours, Lee has never stopped talking about...

1. Sakura

2. Haruno Sakura

3. Sakura San

4. His Hair

5. And five...SUPRISE! SAKURA!

"I mean, what if the kidnappers starve her? Lock her up? Or worse...what if...THEY MAKE HER A CLOWN!" Lee screamed. Neji turned his head around to stare at Lee.

"What the hell are you talking about? 'What if they make her a clown'?" said Neji, raising an eyebrow. "Where the hell did you get THAT idea from? And what's so bad about CLOWNS?"

"6th birthday party, don't ask..." shuddered Lee, Neji rolled his eyes.

(_Kiba and Shino_)

"I mean, anything could happen!" screamed Kiba, Shino fought the urge to bitch slap Kiba.

_Don't lose it Shino; you have to keep your cool..._ said a voice in Shino's head...quite literally.

_Leave me alone Amaya... _

_What?_

_You're being annoying..._

_WHAT?_

_You heard me..._

_Forget you, jackass!_

"SHUT UP!" shouted Shino uncharacteristically, Akamaru glared at Shino.

"Don't shout so loud!" Snarled Kiba. "It hurts his ears considering the fact he's a dog!" Shino sweat dropped.

(_Back to Ino and Chouji. Again._)

"Chouji! He could be anywhere! Let's just go back to the bathhouse..." Ino said, as she gave in, Chouji frowned.

"Not until we find Shikamaru..." he whined.

"Shikamaru became a CHUUNIN before ME. I think he can defend himself…" said Ino, the thumping they heard by the bathhouse got louder, Chouji and Ino looked at each other, and then towards the thumping sound, bringing them into short foliage. They looked through the bushes.

"About time we found that lazy bum..." muttered Ino.

End of Chapter

RLN: Dude, the chapter is so freaking short. (Slaps her past self)


	21. AH! ATTACK OF THE TRIBE PEOPLE! Part 1

RLN: Sorry, I didn't realize how long it was since I updated this story, my bad.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 21- AH! ATTACK OF THE TRIBE PEOPLE! Part 1_

Kiba and Shino were walking when Akamaru gave a low woof, Kiba looked at Akamaru.

"Eh? What's wrong Akamaru?" asked Kiba. Akamaru barked again.

"Shino! Akamaru says he might know where Hinata is!" shouted Kiba, Shino turned around.

"Then tell him to lead the way..." said Shino, suggesting what should've been obvious. Kiba gave a nod and faced Akamaru.

"Go find her!" commanded Kiba. Akamaru barked excitedly and ran off, Shino and Kiba followed.

(_Naruto and Sasuke_)

"Eh? Sasuke bastard, check this out..." said Naruto, Sasuke walked over to Naruto. Currently, the two were in the tropical forest. Naruto separated the long grass blades so Sasuke could see what he was trying to point out.

"There's Sakura!" said Sasuke, Naruto nodded.

"And those tribe People..." added Naruto. He starting heading down the hill towards them, Sasuke froze.

"Do we _have _to go there?" asked Sasuke, Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Naruto.

(_Flashback_)

"_HEY SASUKE! I GOT AN IDEA!" yelled Naruto, running up to Sasuke, passing him a paper._

"_...I'm not singing the barney theme song..." snarled Sasuke, Naruto frowned._

"_THAN YOU'LL PAY!" screamed Naruto, he put donkey ears on Sasuke and jumped on his back._

"_GIDDY UP!" yelled Naruto, grinning, Sasuke glared at him._

"_GET OFF DOBE!" he shouted at Naruto._

(_- - -_)

_"I bet the dobe had something to do with it..." muttered Sasuke._

_"I DIDN'T DO IT SASUKE!" yelled a loud voice, everyone turned around, their eyes widened._

_"N-Naruto...what happened?" asked Sakura and Sasuke in unison, Naruto was wearing a coconut bra and a grass skirt._

_"...Long story..." he muttered. "Let's get you guys out first..."_

(_End Flashbacks_)

Sasuke shuddered.

"I have my reasons," he said. _Barney...Naruto in coconut bras...That's too much..._

"Come on Sasuke! Stop being such an ass!" said Naruto.

"Only if you don't ride me like one..." said Sasuke, glaring, Naruto laughed as he remembered their first encounter with the tribe people.

(_Chouji and Ino_)

"Let's get that lazy bum..." growled Ino, Chouji frowned.

"Do you think it's safe? By that I mean going by those Tribe People," asked Chouji.

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Ino, shrugging.

(_Flashback_)

"_Wait a sec... Is that Chouji?" asked Tenten, everyone looked._

_"T-That's not fair, I had to dance for them in a coconut bra and a grass skirt!" exclaimed Naruto._

_"Shut up Dobe..." snarled Sasuke in clenched teeth, everyone looked at Chouji, girls were commenting on how cute he was, while other people were fanning him, everyone sweatdropped._

(_End of Flashback_)

"On second thought, let's go..." said Chouji, hiding the urge to grin madly, Ino gave a nod and walked towards the Tribe people's grounds.

"There you are you Lazy Bum!" yelled Ino, pointing at Shikamaru, he sighed.

_Great. Now I'm going to get my ass kicked..._

"I'm going to kick your ass!" shouted Ino, before she could (she really was going to) Chouji spoke.

"Hey! Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata are over there!" said Chouji pointing in the direction of the kunoichi group, Ino turned her head and true enough, the girls were there.

"There you are Hinata!" shouted another voice; everyone turned and saw Akamaru, Kiba, and Shino shooting down the hill. Well, Akamaru and Kiba anyways.

"Leave a note next time you run away!" said Kiba, Hinata gave a small giggle, leaving Kiba dumbfounded because he was being seriously. (RLN: Oh good Lord…)

"SAKURA, MY ANGEL! I'VE COME TO RESCUE YOU!" yelled a familiar voice; Sakura slapped her somewhat large forehead.

_Don't tell me..._

Lee ran up to her, he started waving his hands frantically.

"You're okay! You're alive! You're not hurt! At least I think you're not hurt…"

"Lee, don't run off like that..." scolded Neji, who was trotting behind.

"Looks like everyone's here..." said Sasuke who just arrived with Naruto walking right next to him.

"Yeah, pretty much..." said Tenten.

"YAY!" cheered a bunch of voices, the 12 turned around.

"Uh oh...I forgot about them..." whispered Lee, backing up, hoping not to get pummeled by little kids like last time.

"Oh shit..." muttered Sasuke.

End of Chapter

RLN: Again, sorry, my bad.

I'm thinking about making another installment to the _Idiots _series. I have _Stranded with Idiots _and _High School for Idiots_ and I'm thinking of another one. I'm going to give a basic summary (very basic) and if you think I should go for it (note that the story will not be posted for quite awhile, until I finish this and _High School for Idiots_) say so, because I'm super self-conscious and I also like hearing opinions. :)

The title is _Hiking with Idiots_. It's another romantic comedy with a LOT of pairings (HinaNaruSakuSasu love tri—I mean square(?), TemaShikaIno love triangle, NejiTen and probably more).

In order to get reacquainted, the rookie Nine, Team Gai and the sand siblings decide to go on a trip to the islands, but when Naruto gets the resort's name mixed up, the group ends up in the middle of a foreign ship to a foreign village. If that wasn't bad enough, they get stranded in a forest! They have to search for food, shelter and avoid bears, a moose and shinobi guarding over the forest, oh my! Will they ever get out of the hell hole? Well, even if they don't, it still has to be fun…

P.S. For those of you who were wondering, you do NOT have to say 'Grapes are Sexy' anymore. Thank you. :)


	22. AH! ATTACK OF THE TRIBE PEOPLE! Part 2

RLN: Hi.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 22- AH! ATTACK OF THE TRIBE PEOPLE! Part 2_

"Oh Shit..." muttered Sasuke. The group of shinobi laid their eyes upon their old 'friends': The Tribe People.

"YOU HAVE COME BACK TO ENTERTAIN US!" shouted the Tribe People in unison.

"Uhm...no..." said Neji in a blunt voice.

"Yeah, I still have bruises on my back..." said Sasuke.

"Same here..." said Ino and Sakura in unison.

"...So...you didn't come back to entertain us?" said one person.

"Well...yeah..." said Lee, the Tribe people looked sad, but then they glared at the twelve with evil eyes and flames.

"THEN YOU WILL DIE!" they all screamed, the ninja's eyes widened.

"NONONONONONONO!" they shouted rapidly.

"They may be just Tribe people and we may be shinobi, but there's still a lot of them, looks like we HAVE to entertain them..." said Naruto, Kiba punched Naruto's shoulder.

"OW! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Naruto.

"Because I don't want to entertain them and I hate you..." muttered Kiba, looking the other way. Naruto glared at him.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Shikamaru bluntly, the Tribe people got out 12 handwritten booklets and gave it to the 12 shinobi.

"It's a...a..." Chouji stuttered. His left eye twitched.

"IT'S A STUPID SCRIPT FOR A STUPID PLAY!" Ino screamed with disbelief.

"I'm not doing this, I'd rather die..." said Shino bluntly.

"WE'LL TORTURE YOU TO DEATH!" yelled a Tribe member.

"I'm not threatened..." replied Shino.

"We'll make you watch a documentary on foot fungus..." said one. Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll admit, that's gross, but that's not enough to stop me," said Shino defiantly. The tribe people thought for a moment.

"We'll make you EAT our foot fungus..." said some sick freak.

Shino looked through the script.

"Which part am I playing?" asked Shino. The Tribe people smiled with satisfaction. Ino looked through her script.

"So…Who's the pineapple god? I have to hug him in scene 8..." said Ino, flipping through the script. Suddenly, loud slamming noises could be heard. Everyone turned around and saw Shikamaru slamming his head on the tree. Ino groaned.

"You have to be kidding me..." Ino then walked to a tree and started slamming HER head on the tree, everyone (Except Ino and Shikamaru) sweatdropped.

"I'm playing the Goddess...of perfume? HA! You're kidding me right?" exclaimed Tenten. The weapon mistress didn't have much love for girly-girl things like perfume.

"What? She's wonderful!" defended one of the Tribe people; the rest of the people nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm a nurse...Life sucks..." said Sasuke.

"You're a WHAT? HAHAHAHAHA!" said Naruto, laughing. "SASUKE, A MALE NURSE! THAT'S PRICELESS"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you 'Plastic Surgeon'..." said Sasuke coldly, Naruto stopped laughing and crossed his arms.

"Well, that's still one step ahead of you," Naruto grumbled.

"I'm a Jazz Singer..." said Neji bluntly.

"Hee, hee. Now I know why the caged bird sings..." teased Lee, chuckling. Neji snatched Lee's script out of his hands.

"NO!" screamed Lee, gasping overdramatically.

"...Female pop celebrity? You're kidding me right? You're not even a girl!" snorted Neji, his eyes narrowing. Lee crossed his arms.

"Exactly! At least _somebody _sees that!" exclaimed Lee.

"Sometimes a little girly with all that sweet and sensitive crap but you're still biologically not a girl," said Neji.

"HEY!"

"This doesn't make sense, why would a play include a plastic surgeon, a male nurse, a teen pop celebrity, a perfume goddess, a pineapple god, and etcetera?" asked Sakura.

"Why? Who are you playing as?" asked Hinata.

"A female punk rock star...You?" muttered Sakura. Hinata flushed slightly from embarrassment.

"The Pretty Pony Goddess..." Hinata replied. Both girls sweatdropped.

(_List of the Characters and their Parts_)

Neji- A Jazz Singer

Hinata- The Pretty Pony Goddess

Sakura- Punk Rock Star

Lee- Female Pop Teen Celebrity

Naruto- Plastic Surgeon Doctor

Sasuke- Male Nurse

Tenten- A goddess of Perfume

Ino- an Englishwoman with a VERY thick accent

Chouji- Big bird

Kiba- Jack Sparrow

Shikamaru- The Pineapple God

Shino- A Movie Critic

"Tch. How Troublesome. I knew I should've stayed home and never go on this stupid trip," muttered Shikamaru.

End of Chapter

RLN: After you read and review, I just put up a new section in my profile. It's called AMVs, and of course, it's about AMVs. Every week (at least about every week) I'll be putting up a new AMV. Why? Because it's hard to find good ones and good music videos are often unknown and underrated. Also, you will be able to submit an AMV as well (oh look, everyone's excited now), and even if yours isn't quite good enough to submit, I'll give you advice so you can make it better when you want to submit it again. I give the title, the creator, the link, the length (with credits), the lyrics, the song's name, the song's artist, a warning (such as: this AMV might not be for you because…) and a good comment. If I wasn't terrible at ratings I'd put that as well. If the AMV is really good, I might keep it up for more then one week or post it again.

Anyways, be sure to check it out. Please review now and if you have a comment on the AMV or would like to submit one, please PM or E-mail me. I don't want comments and submissions to be mixed up with my reviews.

Please review and have fun. :)


	23. AH! ATTACK OF THE TRIBE PEOPLE! Part 3

RLN: Whoa, dude. I thought the update would come up a lot faster but…

Anyways… uhm… it's kind of long. It's the longest chapter so far. In my opinion it's still kind of short but I edited it and lengthened it out a bit.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 23- AH! ATTACK OF THE TRIBE PEOPLE! Part 3_

"Wow! I can't believe we won this cruise! Although it does seem a little ironic..." said Temari. She paused for a moment. "Is it just me, or are we moving faster?"

For some reason the cruise ship was moving incredibly fast, Temari was afraid she would fall off and drown. Suddenly; the captain came to the top of the ship.

"I have 'rood news; and 'rad news..." the captain announced. "The good news is I got inter the whiskey again so now I'm 'runk and if I 'teer the ship, we'll 'rown and die, and if I don't 'teer the ship we'll 'rown and die..." slurred the captain, drinking out of a whiskey bottle.

"Uhm… If that's the good news, then what's the _bad_ news?" asked Hanabi, hesitantly.

"Aw wai'...that _was_ the bad news..."

"THEN WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?" screamed Kankurou.

"I'm gett'n the hwrell orf this ship and see you dawgs die, ahahahaha..." slurred the captain, laughing very stupidly. He started laughing while backing up; he then hit the railing and fell backwards into the cold water. The cruise was going so fast that the Sand Sibs, Konohamaru and Hanabi highly doubted he survived, better yet, they _hoped_ he didn't survive. Temari gave out a 'meep'.

"I CAN'T DIE! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS IN LIFE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO DO! I NEVER BECAME A JOUNIN! I NEVER BEAT A RECORD! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, I NEVER EVEN GOTTEN MY FIRST KISS!" screamed Temari, she paused for a moment and realized how pathetic she had been in her love life. Konohamaru ran up to her.

"Ya know, I feel sorry for you about that whole never becoming a jounin and stuff… but if it makes you feel any better it's not too late about that kiss thing!" he said, grinning hopefully. Temari glared at him.

"I'd rather suffer a thousand deaths..." she said coldly.

"WE...NEED...TO...STAY…CALM!" said Kankurou between breaths. He began hyperventilating. Kankurou's freaking out was pissing Gaara off until his sand formed a shape of a giant fist and punched Kankurou flat like a pancake. Then he was satisfied.

"...Ouch..." Kankurou said flatly from the ground. Hanabi looked around a spotted a lifeboat; she then turned to the sand siblings and Konohamaru.

"Listen up! We can get our stuff and meet up here in a couple of minutes, and then get into the lifeboat," Hanabi explained.

"Right!" said everyone, minus Gaara because he wasn't energetic like that. Everyone ran off besides Gaara, Konohamaru stopped.

"Why aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Kankurou's getting it," said Gaara. Kankurou looked at his younger brother with a puzzled expression on his face. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Or I'll kill him..." he threatened. He was frowning at Kankurou. Kankurou muttered a number of swears and ran off.

(_A couple of minutes later_)

Everyone gathered by the lifeboat, suddenly, there was a loud groaning noise, the boat tilted and everyone screamed, minus Gaara once again. Konohamaru screamed like a girl, everyone stared at him. (RLN: Is this familiar yet?)

"What? I'm eleven; tons of kids' voices begin to change around this age!" defended Konohamaru, everyone rolled their eyes and got into the lifeboat.

"Okay I'll lower the—"but before Temari could finish, the boat jerked and the sounds of ropes snapping could be heard. (RLN: Is it familiar now?)

The boat dropped. Temari and Hanabi screamed, Gaara's grip on the railing tightened, Kankurou looked like he had just shit in his pants and Konohamaru looked like he was going to barf. The boat landed on the water with a loud SPLASH! Hanabi did some hand seals.

"Byakugan!" she commanded. Veins appeared on the sides of Hanabi's pearl like eyes. Hanabi saw a familiar looking island. She pointed over towards the direction of land.

"Let's head over there, there's an island..." she explained. Kankurou glared at her.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Kankurou, Hanabi shot a glare at Kankurou that would've made Neji and her father beam with pride. Kankurou sweatdropped.

"Well then, let's go..."

(_Eventually_)

The group of ninjas finally made it safe and sound to the island.

"Good, everyone's safe..." Temari chirped. Then she muttered under her breath. "Damn...that includes Kankurou..."

"Wait a second...do you hear that noise? It sounds like...laughing..." Kankurou pointed out, while ignoring Temari's comment.

"Yeah...Let's go check it out..." the five ran to where the laughing was coming from.

(_- - -_)

"Okay, right here..." whispered Temari. Everyone followed her action and crouched down in the bushes and saw...

"Hinata? Neji?" Hanabi whispered to herself, confused.

"Big Brother Naruto..." murmured Konohamaru.

"Hey, there's that girl I fought in the chuunin exams..." said Temari.

"And the lazy guy who beat you and made a totally and absolute fool out of you, even though he couldn't kick a log if his life depended on it!" said Kankurou. Temari's eyes narrowed.

"And then there's that guy who attacked you with bugs..." added Temari.

"And that Sasuke Guy who beat you..." snarled Kankurou.

"...No comments..." said Temari, giving up, Kankurou smirked victoriously.

(_The Play_)

"Damn this is stupid..." Sasuke whispered to the other. He then read his line in a very flat voice, though he was supposed to exclaim it. "Doctor, Doctor…"

"Yes Jack Jackson?" said Naruto, jumping into the scene, reading his line enthusiastically.

"Well, Will Williams Wilson Wally Walter Wonka," said Sasuke with little emotion. "A teen pop idol star needs to talk to you..."

"This sucks…" Lee murmured, for once, not being enthusiastic. He then exclaimed, "Doctor Will Williams Wilson Wally Walter Wonka! Everyone keeps spreading rumors that I...I..." he trailed off.

"I..." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison, urging him to go own. Lee blushed. Everyone stared at him and he knew he had to go on.

"Spreading rumors I got breast implants..." said Lee in a glum voice.

Naruto and Sasuke stared blankly at him.

"O-Oh...Uh...yeah uhm..." said Naruto, biting his bottom lip not to laugh. Then, he couldn't contain it any longer. He burst into laughter. "He-he-he...HAHAHAHA!"

Lee glared at him and spoke in a low whisper, "That's not funny!"

Neji walked in and started speaking in a very flat voice. He said, "Spreading rumors is just not—"he snapped his fingers in an annoyed manner"—cool."

Chouji came in next.

"Now remember kids, spreading rumors is not good!" he said in Big Bird's accent. He was also dressed up in a big bird costume.

"Who are you?" said Lee.

"Chouji," said Chouji. He then realized that was a line. He coughed nervously. "Oh, I, uh, mean… I'm Billy, Billy Banana no Filly!"

Sakura walked in next.

"There you are you...you...gay doctor!" she exclaimed. All the guys looked at their scripts.

Naruto groaned when he realized it was him. He read his line, "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you Mr. Will Williams Wilson Wally Walter Wonka, what's the big idea about giving my...boyfriend...get...?" Sakura paused. "Butt Implants?"

The guys looked at their scripts, hoping none of them were the boyfriend. Thankfully, nobody was.

Neji groaned when he had to speak again. "Yeah, that's just not—he paused to snap"—cool…Old Boy?" he said. He grumbled under the breath. "When I find the dumbass who wrote this…"

Kiba ran in next, Sakura slapped him. No, not because she hated Kiba, but because it was part of the script.

"Didn't deserve that," he muttered, as part of his line.

Shino walked in next. Since he had to act like a movie critic he was supposed to sound angry, but he spoke in a blunt voice, "You guys suck. That was the worst movie I have ever seen."

"This isn't a movie..." said Sakura.

Tenten appeared next. She turned to Shino. "You must be angry. To comfort you, I'm going to give you bottles of nice smelling perfume as a gift, because that's the role of the perfume goddess!"

"Okay...um..." said Naruto, looking at his script. _Man this is stupid..._ "So who's your boyfriend?"

"I don't know uhm..." Sakura looked at the script. "The Pineapple God?"

Everyone snickered at the fact that Shikamaru, in the play, got butt implants.

"This is such a crazy play!" Sakura muttered.She shrugged her shoulders and read her next line. "I hope he's not with that British lady or the pretty pony princess. I can't stand people who cheat."

"It's not too bad," said Kiba, staring at his script.

"You cheated?" said Sakura, reading her line.

"Pirate," Kiba replied, shrugging.

_God just kill me..._ Ino thought. When she read her line, she had little enthusiasm and spoke in a blunt voice. "But what about your bloody girlfriend?" she said, speaking to the pineapple god.

"What about the..." Lee blushed. "Breast implants?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Ino said. "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? You mean there's rum?" said Kiba.

"No, alcohol is bad for you…" said Ino.

"…but why's the rum gone?"

Chouji suddenly took off. But then Hinata walked in. "Uhm...Need help looking Jack Sparrow? I can summon adorably cute ponies with theme songs to help you out!"

"No thanks," said Kiba. Then he got off the spotlight and went to catch up with Chouji.

Shikamaru walked in, looked at his script. He sighed and read his line. "I don't like my girlfriend. She keeps singing and checking out those damn skater boys, and that's spelled with an 8."

"How awful, maybe you need a…" Ino stopped her line to shudder. She finished it. "…h-hug."

The two hugged awkwardly.

Tenten looked at script to see her line. She said in a flat voice, "Aww..."

Shino looked at the script. "Darn you Dramatic chick flick..."

_Why am I hugging this Lazy Loser? …Although it does seem sort of righ—WHAT AM I THINKING? _Ino thought.

_Why am I hugging this Bossy Bitch? Though it does seem pretty nice—what am I thinking? How troublesome..._ Shikamaru thought.

Ino and Shikamaru broke from their hug immediately.

Tenten looked at her script. "What? Aw man..." she muttered. Then she said, "Would people feel better if they threw tomatoes at me? Then I can use it to make tomato smelling perfume."

Tenten tried to hide her anger as the tribe people threw tomatoes at her.

"Don't worry, I found this bath house you can use..." Ino whispered, walking by Tenten.

"Ooh... a bath house..." Tenten replied, but stopped to wipe off a tomato off of her shoulder.

"Wait, I got an idea," said Sasuke, reading his line. "We can throw the pineapple god's girlfriend outside and give Britney REAL breast implants so it will be true and not a rumor."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. Putting emotion into his voice, he said in a voice that commanded authority, "Jack Jackson."

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Willy Williams Wilson Wally Walter Wonka..."

"BILLY, BILLY BANANA NO FILLY!" said Kiba off the 'stage'.

"Mommy!" Chouji shouted randomly. Well not really, since it was his line.

"Uh… the e-end?" said Hinata, standing in the middle.

A long silence filled the air.

"YEAH! YAHOO!" cheered the tribe people.

"What the hell are they cheering for? That was the worst play of a LIFETIME! No, for all ETERNITY!" shouted Temari.

"It made no sense..." said Konohamaru, nodding in agreement.

"...I think I'm gonna go kill them..." said Gaara, standing up.

"No Gaara no, bad Gaara..." Temari talked to Gaara as if he was a dog who just peed on the carpet.

"We should meet up with them..." said Hanabi; they nodded in agreement and everyone (Including our twelve actors coveted by the tribe people) tiptoed away.

End of Chapter

RLN: You know what the sad thing is? This evens out to nine pages, meaning this is probably the longest chapter so far.

A NEW AMV is posted on my profile. It was another submission. Also, if you are planning on submitting an AMV, please finish reading my note on the AMV article before submitting one. Links do not show in private messages, so either e-mail it to me or put spaces between it.

Also, I posted a new one shot called _Kiku no Hana, Kiku no Hana._ Please support me by reading and reviewing. I feel this huge empty space inside of me because I thought it would get more then just eight reviews.

Also, Soul Calibur fans, I posted a Soul Calibur fic, check it out if you want to. I just started it so if you want to read it I'd do it now before it gets, like, fifty million chapters.

Please review! I get all fuzzy inside when I get them.

No seriously. For those people who like, never review, it's obvious you really don't get how giddy authors get when they see reviews in their e-mail inbox. It's like the happiest feeling in the world. Well, almost happiest. It's up there. And yeah, I'm rambling again. :)


	24. Pervert!

RLN: Thank you so much for getting me over 1000 reviews, it is highly appreciated. No seriously, you have no idea how giddy I am right now. Thank you! I am not worthy! (But let's say I am so you guys will still review)

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 24- Pervert!_

"Okay, that's enough for today... Anyways Ino, where's that bath house you were talking about?" asked Tenten, wiping a rotten tomato off her shirt. (RLN: Poor Ten.)

"Oh, now that I think about it, you really can't use it..." said Ino.

"Why not?" asked Tenten.

"Because somebody has to keep a fire going from the outside of the bathhouse to keep the water warm in the inside of the bathhouse, since there's no pipes..." explained Ino.

"So?" asked Tenten. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is who the hell is going to keep your water warm?" asked Ino. Tenten thought for a moment.

"The person working with the fire wouldn't be able to see me inside right?" asked Tenten.

"Not unless they charged in, so no, they wouldn't..." said Ino. Then she paused. "Why?" she asked suspiciously. Tenten smiled.

"Neji! Lee! Get over here!" shouted Tenten. Neji and Lee walked over to her. Well, Lee ran over to her because he's enthusiastic about everything.

"Yes Tenten? What is it?" asked Lee, in a cheery tone.

"What...?" asked Neji, somewhat irritably. He didn't like being called over like some servant.

"I need you guys to do me a favor..." said Tenten, grinning.

"Uh oh, she's smiling, that can't be good..." commented Neji. Tenten glared.

"Uh oh, she's glaring, that can't be good…" said Lee.

(_- - -_)

"You have to be kidding me; THIS is your favor..." said Neji, angrily, noticing the bath house. Tenten put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"I'm covered in ROTTEN TOMATOES Neji, I think I want to wash off, besides, it's only for a couple of minutes..." she said.

(_One Hour Later_)

"Tenten, are you done yet?" asked Neji, banging his fist on the walls. _She must be a prune by now._

"Maybe she committed suicide!" exclaimed Lee.

"Ask yourself this, Lee: Why would she commit suicide?" asked Neji, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I was watching TV and they said they heard of people committing suicide when they were stranded on an island..." said Lee in a mysterious, scary, creepy and stupid voice. Yes, that one sentence was spoken in four different tones.

"Lee, you can't believe everything you here. And shut up, you're creeping me out," said Neji, scooting away from Lee. Lee frowned. Neji knocked on the wall again.

"Hurry up, damnit!"

"FINE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT TWICE! GOD!" shouted Tenten's voice, obviously angry. Neji rolled his eyes.

"What is her problem...?" muttered Neji. Then he could hear snoring. He turned his head and saw Lee eagle spread across the ground, sleeping.

"...Damn...that was fast, it actually takes me a couple of minutes..." said Neji, rolling his eyes once again. "Can't blame him though. SINCE SOMEBODY IS TAKING FOREVER!"

"I SAID _SHUT UP_!" Tenten's voice screamed on the other side, as well as a few other things but we don't want to change this story to rated M, just because of language.

(_20 minutes later_)

Tenten sighed quietly and looked at her fingers, they were getting pruned.

_I'll just rinse my hair and I'll get out..._ she thought to herself. She plugged her nose with her fingers, took a deep breath, and dipped herself into the water.

(_- - -_)

Neji was growing impatient. He knocked on the wall again.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" he asked. He waited for a reply.

"..." there was no answer. Neji paused, and then he knocked again.

"..." still no answer, he clapped his hands together. He was ready to perform some seals for his byakugan.

_Please don't kill me for doing this; please don't kill me for doing this..._ he repeated over and over in his mind, he did some hand seals. He was worried that Tenten might still be washing off when he used his byakugan to look inside.

"Byakugan..." Neji muttered. Then he looked through the walls and saw no one there, he deactivated his byakugan.

_She didn't come out yet... so where is she? Wait a second..._

(_Flashback_)

"_Tenten, are you done yet?" asked Neji, banging his fist on the walls. _She must be a prune by now.

"_Maybe she committed suicide!" exclaimed Lee._

"_Ask yourself this, Lee: Why would she commit suicide?" asked Neji, rolling his eyes._

"_Well, I was watching TV and they said they heard of people committing suicide when they were stranded on an island..." said Lee in a mysterious, scary, creepy and stupid voice. Yes, that one sentence was spoken in four different tones._

(_End of Flashback_)

"Damn it..." muttered Neji. He assumed the worse: that Tenten really had committed suicide, but who could blame her after all this island mumbo jumbo? Running towards the door, he walked up the steps. Unfortunately for him, the steps were still wet and he fell backwards getting his backside all wet.

THUMP!

"You got to be kidding me..." muttered Neji, but he got back up to his feet.

(_- - -_)

Tenten came back up from the surface after she heard a _thump_ noise.

"What was that?" she asked herself, suddenly, to her surprise, the door slammed open.

"THERE'S A BETTER WAY!" shouted Neji as he ran into the bath house. Tenten was going to say something until she quickly realized something. Neji was IN the bath house. Now, if you were a teenage girl, and you saw a teenage boy in the bathroom, what would you do?

A. Ask him what the hell is going on

B. Throw a kunai at the door, warning him to go away

C. Grin in a perverted manner and invite him in

D. Scream

So what did Tenten Pick? She picked D.

"AAH!" screamed Tenten.

Now, if you were a teenage boy, and you just ran into a bathhouse with a girl still bathing, and then she screamed, what would be the most reasonable thing to do?

A. Tell her to shut up

B. Kill her

C. Wait till she calms down and then join her in the tub

D. Scream

So, what did Neji pick? He picked D.

"AAH!" screamed Neji.

"AAH!" screamed Tenten.

"AAH!"

"AAH!"

"AAH!" Neji finally slammed the door shut, not noticing he was blushing.

Eventually, Tenten stomped out of the bathroom dressed in her cotton bathrobe. She growled when she got outside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU PERV?" screamed Tenten, poking Neji's forehead in an annoyed manner.

"Okay, let me explain, I knocked on the wall, and you didn't answer, so then, I used my byakugan to—"Tenten gasped.

"YOU USED YOUR BYAKUGAN WHEN I WAS STILL NAKED? YOU PERVERT! THAT'S IT; YOU ARE BANNED TO USE YOUR BYAKUGAN AS LONG AS WE ARE STRANDED ON THIS ISLAND!" screamed Tenten.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME FINISH?" snapped Neji. "And besides, I think you're overreacting."

"OVERREACTING? OVERREACTING? YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OVERREACTING! And ha! I don't think I WANT to let you finish, you pervert!" shrieked Tenten. Neji went on with his story anyways.

"Anyways, like I said I used my byakugan, and I couldn't see you, so I decided to—"Neji was interrupted by Tenten once again.

"SO YOU DECIDED TO RUN IN WHILE I WAS STILL NAKED!" Tenten finished for him.

"DID YOU EVER THINK WHY I WOULD EVEN _WANT_ TO CHARGE IN THE BATHHOUSE WHEN _YOU_ WERE STILL IN THERE?" Tenten's jaw dropped, Neji's face paled slightly. He was going to regret that, wasn't he?

"Uhm...That wasn't supposed to sound mean..." said Neji, hoping Tenten wouldn't kill him. Of course, fortunately for him, she didn't murder, but she did do something VERY surprising. Something that throughout Hyuuga Neji's entire life, never happened, before he could even see it happened, there was a red imprint on his left cheek the size and shape of Tenten's hand. Yes, for the first time, Hyuuga Neji was SLAPPED across the face by a girl; Tenten crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"You are such a perv."

(_- - -_)

After a couple of hours, Lee woke up. He saw Tenten with her arms crossed in an angry manner and Neji looked extremely annoyed. He blinked a couple of times then smiled.

"Did I miss much?" he asked, Neji and Tenten growled.

(_- - -_)

"Okay, we have to find those Konoha shinobi," said Temari.

"Why?" asked Kankurou.

"Because we're about to be HUMAN SACRIFICES IF WE DON'T!" screamed Temari. The Sand siblings, Hanabi, and Konohamaru were all tied up to trees, with the tribe people smiling happily at them. A guy then came out with a spear.

"AAH!" all the ninja screamed, minus Gaara. Because he's too cool for that.

"We're so dead..." Konohamaru said, gulping.

End of Chapter

RLN: There's a new upcoming writer on fanfiction. She's pretty cute and sweet, but she's new so not a lot of people have heard of her yet. Her name is **Kunoichi Blossom**. If you're a Sakura fan I'd check out her profile and stories. Remember, she's a rookie so be sure to give her lots of advice, especially if you're an experienced writer. But again, read and review her stories or just PM her and give her some advice at least.

You might not have heard of her before, but now that you have don't shake her out of your mind. Give her a chance, you never know. Everybody has a lot of potential; she could become one of the greats. Since she just started now, you better meet her before she has five million chapters up.

Please review my story and her's.


	25. Love and Distraction

RLN: A wonderful chapter with wonderful songs…

Oh wait. My bad. No wonderful songs in here, they had to be edited out because they're not allowed. Boo-hoo! Just kidding. It's still wonderful.

Enjoy.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 25- Girls Know Everything about Love and Distraction_

Naruto was staring awkwardly at the ground. Did Kiba tell the truth? Did Hinata really like him? It WOULD explain all the blushing and stuttering... but then again, Hinata WAS really shy, she stuttered around everyone, even around her teacher, friends, and Kiba and Shino. If Hinata didn't like him, and he asked if she did, she'd think he's damn crazy! Not to mention embarrassing.

But, if he DID ask and she DID like him, who knows what would happen? Hinata was a very nice girl, not like Sakura and Ino who'd beat up any guy who hurt their feelings... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Hinata liked him, she'd probably be the first girl who actually likes him, although he's not hot or intelligent or cool or any of that stuff, and it's the inside that counts right? (RLN: Ha-ha. poor, sweet naïve Naruto…)

_God, what should I do? Sasuke bastard is too cold hearted to know anything about love, Neji would kill be before he'd give me advice about _his _cousin, Shino's just…Shino and I'll die the day I ask Kiba for help, Shikamaru and Chouji couldn't get a girlfriend if they tried…and wait a second! I got and idea! Why ask a man when you can ask a girl? You can get a woman's point of view! I could ask Sakura!_

Naruto chuckled to himself, what a good idea! He then paused for a second.

_Would this mean I like Hinata then? I always thought I had a crush on Sakura but...this is different. And how do I even know I like Hinata? Since Lee likes Sakura to death, maybe I could ask Lee how I'm supposed to feel if I like someone... and if I do, I can ask Sakura for help on what to say._

Naruto sighed. Love was a complicated thing...

(_Later_)

Lee was trying to find out what was going on when he was sleeping. He continued to be persistent and tried to get as many hints out of Tenten and Neji as he could. Unfortunately, Tenten and Neji were just as stubborn.

"Nothing happened Lee! Just shut up!" barked Tenten. Lee sighed.

"Hey Lee!" called Naruto's voice. Tenten, Neji, and Lee turned their heads and saw the blond running towards them.

"Hey, what's up Naruto?" said Lee happily, almost entirely forgetting about Tenten and Neji.

"I need your advice on something..." Naruto then noticed Neji and Tenten. "Alone." The couple scowled.

"Sure Naruto! Let's go!" said Lee. Tenten tapped her chin a couple of times.

"Let me guess: you want to know if you like a girl or not or if it's just the fact that the said girl might like you. Since Lee likes Sakura, you want to ask what it's like to know if you have a real crush on someone..." said Tenten. Naruto looked at her in disbelief, and Neji and Lee had confused looks on their faces.

"W-what the...I didn't even ask the question...H-How did you know?" asked Naruto.

"I'm a girl, I know everything..." explained Tenten.

"Creepy..." said Naruto and Lee in unison, while Neji just rolled his eyes. Tenten crossed her arms.

"It's pretty obvious that you like this girl, after all, if you didn't care, you wouldn't ask for advice. I'm sure this girl wouldn't have a problem with you, unless, you SPIED on her when she was in the BATHHOUSE of course..." said Tenten, raising her voice at the end of her statement. Neji muttered something along the lines of 'It was a misunderstanding'.

"Huh. Thanks for the advice Tenten and thanks for nothing Lee..." said Naruto, running off. Team Gai watched until Naruto disappeared into the distance. Lee turned his head in Tenten's direction.

"...Do girls really know everything?" asked Lee.

"Of course, like the fact I know Neji is wearing penguin boxers..." she said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Neji snorted. But then you had to ask yourself why he was blushing and pulling down his shirt.

(_- - -_)

Naruto sighed.

_Tenten's right...maybe I do like Hinata...She's not bad, I should give her a chance. Either way, I should definitely talk to her._

"There you are Naruto..." said a voice; Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino.

"Sakura and Sasuke are looking for you ya know..." said Chouji.

"Yeah, what are you doing separating from them anyways? You just left all of a sudden; they're going to camp out with Kiba and his group..." said Shikamaru, sounding confused.

"Oh, really?" said Naruto, his brows raising.

Kiba and his group. How convenient.

"Maybe you can finally talk to Hinata now..." said Ino. Naruto looked at her confused. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes; then she crossed her arms.

"I'm a girl; I know everything about love..." said Ino, with almost a scoff.

"If you knew everything about love, wouldn't you have a boyfriend by now?" asked Shikamaru. Ino glared at him and bonked him on the head with her fist.

"Loser!" she snarled. Shikamaru didn't say anything, he just daydreamed... (RLN: Put your helmets on everyone, it's another lame daydream sequence.)

(_Shikamaru's Daydream_)

_Shikamaru was sitting at a table in a meeting room, in a toy company, in Konoha, in the Fire Country, in the world, in the universe...etc., etc., etc..._

"_Okay, what do you have for me?" asked Shikamaru. Ino stood up._

"_This doll has over 1,000 pick up lines, all written by me..." explained Ino._

"_They'll never work if they were written by you though..." Shikamaru said, snickering. Ino glared at him._

"_Your ass is mine for that Nara Shikamaru!" threatened Ino._

"_Trust me, you couldn't get any ass if you wanted!" laughed Shikamaru. Ino frowned._

"_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"_

(_End of Daydream_)

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Shikamaru madly. Ino's eye twitched.

"I think you hit him WAY too hard..." Naruto and Chouji said in unison.

"WHY DO YOU THAT?" shrieked Ino. Shikamaru opened his eyes and noticed his hands were on his hips and his nose was pointing into the air. He blinked a couple of times and sweatdropped. Suddenly, there was a scream. The four turned their heads.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Chouji.

"I don't know, let's be those kind of people who go towards the scream who don't realize they're just going to be in danger!" said Naruto.

"Yeah!" agreed Ino and Shikamaru in unison, the four then ran towards the scream.

(_- - -_)

"I wonder where Naruto is..." said Sakura suddenly.

(_- - -_)

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto found themselves back at the Tribe People's village. And tied to trees, the four found Konohamaru, the Sand Sibs, and Hanabi.

"Konohamaru!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah, and those ultra creepy scary guys from the Sand..." said Shikamaru, mostly referring to Gaara.

"And that's a Hyuuga right?" said Chouji pointing. Ino rolled her eyes.

"No Chouji, she's an Uchiha..." said Ino sarcastically.

"But I thought Hyuugas had white eyes and the Uchiha clan was wiped out…" answered Chouji dumbly. Ino whispered something along the lines of 'See what I have to deal with?' Then Chouji exclaimed, "Won't Sasuke be excited?"

"Like a giddy schoolgirl," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Guys! That's Konohamaru down there! We have to get them out of there!" said Naruto, standing up for the little guy.

"I'd rather not..." said Chouji, taking a quick glance at Gaara. Even after all the years, Team 10 still didn't trust the red head. After all, he practically murdered Lee right in front of their eyes…

"Hey guys, I have a plan..." said Shikamaru.

(_- - -_)

Some guy with the spear laughed evilly at the five, everyone's eyes widened. LIKE THIS: O.O

Suddenly two blondes ran in front of the crowd of tribe people. One of them was Ino, the other was Naruto, the two both had rock star outfits, Ino handed Naruto a microphone.

"Naruto?" Konohamaru said questionably. Naruto gave Konohamaru his trademark fox grin, Konohamaru smiled too.

Chouji ran in also wearing a rock star outfit. He was holding a karaoke machine (yeah, a karaoke machine popped out of nowhere…) and then he placed it on the floor and pressed play. The tune to 'I Love Rock and Roll' started.

Ino and Naruto were singing (well, if you could call it singing) and dancing (if you could call it dancing…) while the Tribe people stared in awe.

While Ino and Naruto were performing, Shikamaru sneaked behind the trees.

"What the—who are you?" asked Hanabi, looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru started untying the ropes on Gaara's tree.

"The person who's saving your asses..." Shikamaru answered to Hanabi in a somewhat bitter voice. He then walked over to the tree Kankurou was tied in. He started untying but then stopped when he saw Ino and Naruto dancing, he sweatdropped.

_They suck when it comes to dancing. Singing too..._

"Well, at least the view's okay..." chuckled Kankurou, looking at Ino. Shikamaru glared at him and then punched him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kankurou snarled quietly to Shikamaru, he smirked.

"I'm sorry, did I hit you? My hands just slipped..." said Shikamaru. Kankurou glared at him. Shikamaru had untied Kankurou and Gaara by the time the song ended.

Temari, Shikamaru, Konohamaru and Hanabi looked at Ino and Naruto and Chouji. Shikamaru and the victims tied to the trees all had panicked looks on their faces. Chouji gave a nod and bent down to the karaoke machine.

"Uhm...and to direct your attention away while your human sacrifices escape, how about a request?" asked Chouji. The tribe people started thinking.

"...Black eyed Peas?" suggested a guy.

"Uhm...okay..." said Ino. Chouji pressed a button.

And so, more terrible dancing and singing came from Naruto and Ino while 'Let's get it Started' played.

Shikamaru successfully untied Hanabi, Konohamaru and Temari.

"Was that really the best distraction you could think of?" asked Temari as soon as she escaped. Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"At the moment..." he said. The group then ran off. Naruto and Ino then punched their fists into the air.

"Now you can watch as we escape with our DJ..." said the two. Chouji, Ino, and Naruto then ran away, the Tribe People smiled nicely then turned to where their human sacrifices were supposed to be. Their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" they shouted, as their sacrifices and performers disappeared into the island's forests.

End of Chapter

RLN: WHOO! TAYLOR HICKS IS AMERICAN IDOL 2006!

I was rooting for him the entire season, I knew from the minute of his auditions that I liked him and he has something special. For the finals, I voted for him ten times! No joke!

Plus, throughout the season I voted for him a lot. Ah, is my dad going to kill me or what?

And if you're one of those people who absolutely hate Taylor Hicks then I wouldn't say a word about your utter hate for Taylor Hicks or I might just have to bitch-slap you. :)

I respect you for your opinion, but I'm obsessed with Taylor so if you bash him I'm going to get pissed. I don't mind if you don't like him, but sheesh. I hate flaming. So yeah, I don't mind if you don't like him just don't bash him around me.

Oh, and if you have no idea who Taylor Hicks is, as you just heard he is the 2006 American Idol. If you want to hear his music I'd download 'Hell of a Day' which he sung, wrote and performed (he plays guitar and blues harmonica. How cool is that?) Or you can buy his CD 'Under the Radar' which he made before he went on American Idol. But I wouldn't buy it if you're not into soul music… But he's a good guy.

So yeah, if you're happy that Taylor Hicks is the 2006 American Idol scream 'SOUL PATROL' in your review!

Grey is the new black. :)


	26. A Misunderstanding, Love Blooms! Part 1

RLN: Enjoy.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 26- A Misunderstanding, Love Blooms! Part 1_

Kakashi smiled happily.

"Alright, now that we cleared things up let's get back to my house!" he declared. The rest of the adults made it to his house and turned on the television set. The first thing they saw was Ino and Naruto in rock star outfits dancing while Shikamaru was seen untying the ropes, Kurenai gasped when she saw the victims tied to trees. She stood to her feet and pointed a finger at the TV.

"THAT IDIOT SENT THOSE THREE SAND SHINOBI, THE THIRD HOKAGE'S GRANDSON AND ONE OF THE HYUUGA HEIRESSES TO HELP SAVE HINATA?" she shouted angrily.

"Well," said Gai. "At least he listened to your requests."

Kurenai hit him on the head out of anger.

(_Island_)

"THAT was your plan? How the hell did YOU beat me in the chuunin exams?" said Temari hotly.

"Hey! It worked didn't it?" defended Shikamaru, though with little enthusiasm.

"We could have gotten out of there easy..." said Gaara; of course, we all know the REAL reason why Gaara wanted to stay there. Gaara could've watched _certain _others (CoughKankurouCough) die.

"I guess it was fun though!" said Ino, who was back in her normal clothes. She tried her best to sound perky, but inside she had different thoughts.

_It may be embarrassing, but the more we entertain the readers, the more reviews we get, the more reviews we get, the shorter the story is, the shorter the story is, the faster I can get the hell out of here..._ thought Ino. Naruto and Chouji, who were also dressed in their normal clothes, were thinking the same thing.

"I can't believe you boss! You could have kicked their asses easily!" exclaimed Konohamaru.

"What? So I could brag about beating up Tribe People? That'd be too damn insulting and bad to my rep!" said Naruto. But on the inside…

_WHY DID SHIKAMARU HAVE TO BE A DAMN COWARD AND SAINT? _(RLN: Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru a Saint? Lol) _I WANTED TO KICK THEIR ASSES AND BE ALL COOL! _Naruto thought angrily on the inside.

"What about Hinata? She's here too right?" asked Hanabi, curious about her older sister.

"Hinata…" murmured Naruto. Then he gasped when he realized her still had to talk to Hinata. "OH WAIT, HINATA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!" Naruto went running into the forest. Shikamaru sighed.

"Doesn't he realize he's going the wrong way to his camp?" he murmured aloud.

"Someone's going to have to go after him and point him in the right direction," said Ino. Everyone looked at her.

"What? Why are you guys…" She trailed off. "WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE GOING AFTER HIM!" she screamed. The group continued staring at her. She growled and gave in. "Fine! I'll go after the idiot..."

(_Team 7 and 8's Camp_)

"Uh, guys...we're out of water, so I'm going to get some more," Sakura announced, grabbing the bucket. She then started walking. Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke looked at each other in unison.

"Uhm… maybe I should go with you..." said Sasuke.

"What? Why?" asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say I don't want to do another crappy play..." said Sasuke, his eyes narrowing. Sakura sweatdropped remembering what had happened last time when she left to get water.

**Inner Sakura: YAY! Sasuke Kun's coming with me!**

(_Beach_)

"Doesn't the ocean look pretty like that, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, referring to the sunset.

"Whatever. Just get the water," was all he said. Sakura sweatdropped.

_Couldn't he have just said yes? _She thought to herself. She sighed heavily and then walked over to the water but suddenly tripped over something in the sand. Luckily, Sasuke managed to catch her before she fell.

Sakura blushed slightly.

(_Ino_)

"Damn that idiot, he can run..." Ino looked around, and then realized she was a bit lost. She muttered quietly to herself, "He did go this way right?" She growled when she realized she had lost track.

"Doesn't the ocean look pretty like that, Sasuke?" asked a voice, not too far away. Ino's ears perked at the mention of her crush's name.

_Eh? Was that forehead girl's voice? _Ino thought to herself. Ino started looking around and then found out where Sakura's voice was coming from. She parted large leaves out of her view. She looked, and as soon as she did, her eyes widened.

She saw Sasuke holding a blushing Sakura. Before knowing the whole story, Ino already jumped to conclusions and turned around so she couldn't see anymore. As soon as she looked away, Sasuke helped Sakura back on her feet, but Ino didn't see.

_W-What? T-That can't be right... Forehead girl got Sasuke before I did? T-That couldn't be real...I mean sure, I had my doubts of getting Sasuke a couple of times but...but...it's not the same as it's actually happening. I HAVE to be imagining this_, Ino thought hotly. She pinched herself to see if it was real, it was (and it hurt). She angrily stood up and stomped back to where her team was, not even bothering to look for Naruto any further.

(_Sakura and Sasuke_)

Instead of saying thank you to Sasuke, Sakura looked at what she tripped on and gasped lightly. Sasuke looked at what Sakura was staring at, he could feel his eyes widen.

It was…

(_Team 10, the 2 Kids and the Sand Sibs_)

"You guys know where to go, right?" asked Chouji. Temari nodded.

"No problem, you're talking to the best shinobi of Sunagakure! We'll check if Naruto got there okay and deliver Hanabi and Konohamaru as well," said Temari. She turned to her brothers. "Ready?" she asked.

"Close enough..." muttered Kankurou, the five then left.

_Damn you Ino, you just made this more troublesome, where in the hell are you? _Thought Shikamaru bitterly. The sand shinobi and the two younger ninja took off immediately. After a couple of minutes with arguing with Chouji that the sky was blue because of wave links and not because it was pretty, Ino came stomping in.

"I-Ino?" asked Chouji, recognizing her angry stalk. Ino didn't answer; she just stomped by angrily, pushing Shikamaru slightly as she passed (barged) by. Shikamaru didn't dare to say anything.

"Must be that time of month again..." whispered Chouji, after Ino was a good distance away.

"That can't be it, she's ignoring us. If it was that time of month then she'd be beating us to a pulp. It's probably worse..." said Shikamaru.

"If she was ignoring us, why would it be worse?" asked Chouji.

"Because she's not angry, she's sad," answered Shikamaru simply. "One of us should probably go talk to her."

"...Rock, Paper, Scissors?" said Chouji, Shikamaru turned to face him. He nodded; it was the best way to decide.

"Loser has to cheer Ino up or see what's wrong," said Shikamaru. They played rock, paper, scissors, but in the end, Chouji won with rock. Shikamaru sighed heavily. "I might be wrong, she might be angry, come after me in about ten minutes if I don't return." Chouji gave a nod.

_Damn...stupid scissors…I should've been smart enough to realize that Chouji can't think which one to pick by the time his fist hits his palm,_ thought Shikamaru.

(_Ino and Shikamaru_)

Shikamaru walked in the direction Ino walked and soon found her, she was sitting on the beach, hugging her legs to her chest. He sighed and walked up to her, though cautiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a rather blunt tone. Ino looked as if she was going to smack him for coming into her personal life (or because she didn't feel like talking and beating him around would scare him away), but she sighed.

"...Forehead girl won..." muttered Ino. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"…What?"

"SHE WON! OKAY? She won! She got Sasuke before I did! Understand now? Is it really that hard?" asked Ino angrily. Shikamaru frowned.

"So?" he asked.

"You don't get it do you? I love Sasuke! I can't just let it go like you can, Shikamaru!" she yelled, Shikamaru sighed.

"You don't _love _Sasuke, I already told you that much..." said Shikamaru, beginning to look irritated.

"Fine! I don't 'love' him, but I still have a crush on him! I liked him a lot!" she said angrily.

"I don't think you even have a crush on him..." said Shikamaru, crossing his arms.

"Okay smartass, what are you talking about?" asked Ino, annoyed with how the conversation was going so far. What gave Shikamaru the right to say what she felt and what she didn't feel?

"I don't think it was Sasuke at all, I think it was yourself and Sakura..." he said. Ino raised an eyebrow; however, an irritated expression was still plastered on her face. Shikamaru sighed again.

"Sakura was always quiet and you were always in charge, she agreed to everything you said and said she liked everything you liked, you were practically her boss, and that one time she stood up to you, made you angry, right? I think you had a crush on Sasuke when you were little, but I doubt you still have one, you were just used to pretending for so long it made you think you actually had a crush on him...You like the thought of liking someone, but you don't _actually_ like him..." explained Shikamaru. He sighed. "In fact, I don't even think Sakura really liked him that much until she was put on his team."

"Humph...What do you know?" muttered Ino. Shikamaru frowned.

"I have an IQ over 200; I think I know what I'm talking about. Besides, I've known you for a long time, I think I understand you by now," said Shikamaru.

End of Chapter

RLN: Bit of a cliffhanger left with Sasuke and Sakura, and a bit of ShikaIno thrown in as well.

Story's almost over. There are thirty-four chapters in all, you can do the math.

New AMV posted on my profile. Check it out babeh.

Please review. Even though I have plenty OF reviews. I'm still freaking out that I got over 1000 reviews; maybe we can make it to TWO THOUSAND! Okay, so it's a silly dream, but it would be cool right? So let's try to make it happen, REVIEW!

(Who am I kidding? _Me_ getting more reviews isn't really going to motivate you)


	27. A Misunderstanding, Love Blooms! Part 2

RLN: 'What' is a weird word, eh? Shouldn't it be 'whut'? Or something similar to that? The English language is confusing.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 27- A Misunderstanding, Love Blooms! Part 2_

"What? What are you blabbing about?" asked Ino, poking Shikamaru's forehead.

"I'm _saying _you don't have a crush on—"

"That's not what I meant!" snapped Ino.

"Then what DO you mean?" asked Shikamaru, getting annoyed of the '20 Questions Game'.

"I meant what makes you think you can understand me?" growled Ino as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Understand you? When did I say that?" asked Shikamaru lazily, flames shot in Ino's eyes. She was not in a good mood and Shikamaru was beginning to act stupid, or a smart ass, in her opinion.

"YOU SAID IT A FEW SECONDS AGO YOU MORON!" shouted Ino, smacking him upside the head. Shikamaru winced slightly. Ino then said angrily, "And why do you care anyways?"

For once, a question stumped Shikamaru. He blinked several times. What was he supposed to say?

"Well… Well I—"Shikamaru never got to finish his sentence.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted Chouji, running towards them. "You were gone for more then ten minutes so I came over. I was sort of afraid Ino was going to kill you!" Ino bonked him on the head.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she shrieked. Chouji and Shikamaru cringed in unison; Ino's voice was terrible when she shrieked...

"Nothing, you just seemed really pissed and—"Chouji stopped when he saw the evil look in Ino's eyes.

"..." Shikamaru and Chouji didn't say anything; they knew it would be the end for them if they did.

"SHIKAMARU, CHOUJI, INO PIG!" screamed a familiar voice. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru turned around.

"What do you want forehead girl?" Ino asked bitterly. She was still a bit upset.

"Well first of all, you need an attitude change..." said Sakura, folding her arms. Sakura was standing there with Sasuke next to her, which didn't help Ino at all.

"Cut to the chase! What do you need?" snapped Ino.

_Dang, she'll never listen to me..._ thought Shikamaru.

Sakura was a bit worried for a second. Ino got really mad at her sometimes, but Sakura didn't know what she did to make Ino mad. Even though she was loud and sometimes bossy, Ino would never get angry at a person unless it was good reason. She wasn't a snob; in fact, she was the complete opposite of a snob.

However, the news was much too important for Sakura to continue worrying about it.

"You'll never believe what we just found..." said Sakura in a serious tone. Now Ino was interested. Her angry thoughts disappeared almost instantly.

"What?" she asked.

"It was a—"

(_- - -_)

"Oh... my stomach..." groaned Lee.

"I told you that fish wasn't fit for sushi! But you eat the fish raw, anyways! Does anybody listen to me? _Nooo, _they don't! Nobody listens to little ol' Tenten!" said Tenten angrily, with her fists on her hips.

"Well, you DO have the smallest part in the series..." said Neji matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you pervert..." said Tenten, rolling her eyes. Neji's fist clenched.

"If you would just let that go..." growled Neji under his breath, tightening his fist so badly his knuckles turned pale…r.

"Oh no, I'M GOING TO PUKE!" screamed Lee. Neji got up from the floor and took several steps away from him. Hands over his mouth, Lee ran into the depth of the woods for his upchucking pleasure. Tenten and Neji's eyes followed him (NO, NOT LITERALLLY) as he ran off and left. Tenten then turned to Neji as soon Lee was gone.

"And may I ask why I should let it go? You ran into the freaking bathhouse! Without any hesitation!" she snapped. She then started screaming at him, so loud, that it caused Neji's hair to blow in the other direction. (Like they do in cartoons)

"It was because I thought you were doing COMMITING SUICIDE! SO KILL ME FOR TRYING TO DO THE RIGHT THING!" Neji shouted, causing Tenten's hair to blow in the other direction. Neji rarely lost his temper, especially when it resorted to yelling, but…

But that damn tomboyish, feminist, weapon throwing kunoichi teammate of his just wouldn't let the damn matter drop!

"Why Neji..." said Tenten, her face softening. Neji thanked the heavens that Tenten finally understood. But Tenten's sweet face melted into an 'I'm very pissed off' one. "YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED!"

Neji took back his thanks and sent a message to the heavens involving the finger. All on the inside, of course, he didn't exactly flip off the sky at that moment.

"First of all, I can't believe you're calling _me_, the 'Genius of Geniuses', a whacked-out perverted freak. And second of all, you don't KNOCK when somebody's _DYING_!" snapped Neji.

"Well… _GENIUS OF GENIUSES MY ASS_!" screamed Tenten, mocking Neji's title as best as she could.

"Well '_WEAPON MISTRESS_' my foot!" snapped Neji.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT STUBBORN!"

"Pervert!"

"Hippie-feminist!"

"Over-pompous Hyuuga bitch!"

"Ms. I-can't-act-like-a-woman-if-I-tried!"

"Mr. I-probably-use-the-byakugan-to-peep-on-girls-while-their-in-the-bathhouse!"

"Just let it GO already!"

"No, smartass!"

"Well, its better then a _dumbass_..." growled Neji. Tenten's left eye twitched.

"Well, you won't exactly win the 'nicest guy of the year' award!"

"Do I have to kill you to stop this nonsense?" said Neji coldly.

"Gasp! That hurts Neji," said Tenten, feigning surprise. She turned the other way, fed up with the argument.

"Well _sorry_," said Neji, looking the other way too.

"I hate having these arguments! The opposite sex is just stupid. Either that or you're just annoying," growled Tenten.

(_Lee_)

Lee finished vomiting and heard voices in the distance. (That's an interesting sentence, eh?)

He heard bits of the conversations between Tenten and Neji. Like a couple of words. And putting together what he heard, it sounded a bit like this:

"...That Hurts Neji!"

"Well _Sorry_..."

"I hate—"bit of a pause"—sex—"another pause"—with you."

Uhm, yeah. Not _the_ best words to overhear. Not in that order, anyways.

Lee's jaw dropped dramatically, he slapped his hands onto the sides of his face and his arms got all squiggly, so he looked like that one really popular painting that nobody gets.

(_- - -_)

"STOP IT!" screamed Lee, running onto the scene.

"Stop what?" asked Tenten, looking at Lee.

"Whoa... you guys do it quickly..." said Lee in awe. Even though he didn't want his teammates 'going at it', he was a bit disappointed in Neji. And sort of angry that he always got beat up by a guy with, apparently, such little stamina.

"What are you blabbing about now, Lee?" asked Neji, raising a brow. Lee was acting strange..._r_...

"Don't 'what' me! I know exactly what you guys were doing and I don't approve of it!" shouted Lee. He was also going to personally attack Neji for not putting an effort into the subject, but he decided that'd it be sort of embarrassing to talk about.

Tenten thought for a moment. Lee was a pretty sweet and friendly guy; it wouldn't be surprising if he didn't want his teammates to argue. She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Lee, I couldn't help it… this is NEJI we're talking about..." Tenten said. Neji shot her a glare at her since he was thinking along the same lines as her (that Lee didn't want them to argue). Lee's jaw dropped comically.

"H-Have you done this more then once?" asked Lee, hesitantly.

"Well, just about every time you're gone…" said Tenten. She then sighed and admitted, "For the last couple of years."

Lee gaped.

"BY YOUTH'S NAME!" screamed Lee, thinking of all the times he left his two teammates behind… the last couple of years. "YOU GUYS SHOULD BE ASHAMED! WHAT WOULD GAI SENSEI DO? WHY, HE'D GIVE YOU THE _DYNAMIC KICK OF SHAME _OF COURSE!"

Tenten thought for a moment. Gai argued with Kakashi—who didn't seem to have too much interest in the matter—sometimes.

"What are you talking about? Gai does it too!" said Tenten. A look of horror struck Lee's face.

"WITH YOU?" asked Lee.

Tenten thought for a moment. Well, she and Neji argued with Gai a couple times about youth and their abnormal exercises…

"Well... sometimes—"Lee's eyes bulged"—and sometimes with Neji. But he mostly does it with Kakashi!" said Tenten.

Lee looked absolutely horrified.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him…He's taking it pretty badly…_ thought Tenten, feeling guilty. However, the guilty look on Tenten's face made it worse for Lee.

"NOO!" screamed Lee in slow motion like they do in movies, falling down on his knees. While Lee was in slow motion, animals in the background were walking in a normal pace.

"Well... _come on_ Lee, everybody's done it before..." said Tenten chuckling a bit. "Shikamaru and Ino do it like crazy! Sometimes with Chouji involved! And I can't even count the times Naruto and Sakura—"

"—I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Lee interrupted. Lee then screamed at Neji, "AND YOU! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Neji, unfortunately, didn't have a clue what Lee was talking about.

"... I'm exhausted..." said Neji, ignoring Lee's question. Lee's thick eyebrow twitched.

"THIS IS WRONG! YOU GUYS ARE ONLY SEVENTEEN!" yelled Lee in horror.

"... So what? Little kids do it all the time!" said Tenten. Lee blinked.

"_What_? They _do_?"

"DUH! Sure, it's a little _immature_ but, who DOESN'T do it? Sasuke and Naruto were always like that when they got assigned to the same team…"

"BUT THEY'RE GUYS!" screamed Lee.

"So? Guys can do it with guys! It's perfectly normal!" exclaimed Tenten.

"That sounded really wrong Tenten, you made it sound as if guys have sex with guys..." said Neji.

Tenten blushed. "Well, they do, but that's not what I meant!" She couldn't help but giggle at her mistake. Lee blinked a couple of times.

"You mean you weren't talking about _that_? And you guys really didn't have… _that?_" he asked, looking quite dumbfounded. Tenten and Neji looked at Lee in shock. Neji even blushed slightly; Tenten's face had turned completely red on the other hand. But eventually, Neji snapped back to his old self.

"With Tenten? Stop joking around Lee," he said coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten said, looking a bit offended.

"I'll be going now..." Lee muttered quietly, he then ran back into the woods. This could end up badly.

"I _mean _that only a desperate guy would do it with _you, _I mean come on, your _kissing_ probably sucks, so why would a guy have _intercourse _with you?" said Neji, in the most formal voice he could. In which it was, quite terrible, honestly. Tenten put her fists on her hips.

"What do you know? You never kissed me!" she growled.

"Neither has anybody else. There's a reason for that," said Neji.

"HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO BET?" she snapped.

"What bet?" asked Neji coolly.

"If I'm a good kisser or not? How much do you want to bet?" Tenten asked.

"Why would I make a stupid bet like that? I wanna live you know..." said Neji coldly.

"If I'm a bad kisser I'll... stop calling you a pervert and never bother you again!" said Tenten. Neji was interested now, after getting rid of Tenten he would just have to kill Gai and Lee and he would be headache free...

"And if you win?" Asked Neji, raising an eyebrow.

"Then..." Tenten paused to think. "You have to give me a piggyback ride around the island two times."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" spat Neji.

"I know, but it'd be funny watching you give me a piggyback ride!" chirped Tenten. Neji stared at her blankly.

_What is she? Four years old?_ He wondered.

"So…? Do we have a deal?" asked Tenten slowly.

"Fine, whatever."

Tenten froze. "What?"

"What do you mean what? We have our stupid deal right?"

"…Well, I didn't actually think you'd say yes…" said Tenten slowly.

"…_What_?"

"I didn't think you'd say yes!" Tenten repeated. Neji slapped his forehead. The things he had to put up with… "I mean, come on! It's just awkward now!"

"Whatever, I win," muttered Neji. He turned around and was about to leave. Tenten fumed.

"Wait, you can't just run off!" she snapped. He ignored her. Tenten got angry, so she grabbed him by the arm, turned him around and pulled him close to her.

Awkwardly close…

Tenten blushed.

They just stood there in awkward silence. But then Tenten summoned up her courage.

She slowly leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Neji cupped her face with his hand and kissed her back.

After a couple of moments (that seemed like forever), Tenten was brought back into reality when she remembered the bet. She blushed, realizing she wasn't even thinking about their deal when they were kissing. She slowly broke the kiss.

"So... do I get my ride?" she asked. Neji looked at her for a few moments before he realized what she was talking about. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He turned around, grumbling a couple things.

"Whee!" Tenten practically jumped on his back—Oh wait; she _did_ jump on his back. And maybe a bit _too_ energetically. Neji was so shocked by how fast she jumped on his back; he was unprepared and fell forward and face planted into the ground. Tenten went down as well and fell on top of him.

"…Ow," he mumbled.

But then the two felt a few common presences. Neji and Tenten turned their heads and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Lee standing not to far away.

"Uh, are we aren't interrupting something, are we?" Chouji asked first. Everybody was looking at Neji and Tenten, and their awkward positioning.

"This is NOT what you think!" the two exclaimed in unison.

End of Chapter

RLN: …Okay, that was one crappy kiss scene. There was no emotion to it, very little detail and it wasn't a romantic situation, nor was it realistic. It was just awkward. I mean, what the freak was I thinking when I wrote it? I don't even know… Kind of embarrassed here…

ARGH, I want to start so many new stories, but I can't because I already have so many… Why can't I put my ideas under control?

Bleah, please review anyways. --


	28. A Misunderstanding, Love Blooms! Part 3

RLN: ROADRUNNER'S GAY!

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 28- A Misunderstanding, Love Blooms! Part 3_

Naruto finally made it to the campsite. Sasuke and Sakura, however, were nowhere to be seen. Sitting at the campsite, was Shino, Hinata, Akamaru, Kiba, and the millions of bugs that were in Shino's body. (6,789,482 to be exact)

Akamaru was watching Kiba's attempt to create fire, Shino was trying to name all of his bugs, and Hinata was petting Akamaru. Yes, they were very bored.

"Yo!" said Naruto, walking up to them. "Where are Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Sasuke and Sakura went up the hill to fetch a pail of water," said Shino.

"Hopefully, Sasuke won't fall down and break his crown and Sakura won't come tumbling after," said Kiba.

"Sasuke would get up and to camp he'd trot, right?" asked Hinata.

"As fast as he could caper..." Naruto answered. "He'd go to bed and bound his head with vinegar and brown paper."

"Well, that was weird..." said Kiba, realizing they just repeated the whole nursery rhyme.

"Yeah..." agreed Shino.

"Anyways, guys? I need to talk to Hinata..." said Naruto, after taking a deep breath to relax his nerves. Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba sat there.

"... Alone," Naruto said bluntly.

"You heard the man, get out of here Shino!" Kiba snapped. Shino got up and left. Kiba then turned to Naruto. He shrugged. "Man, that guy just doesn't get it. You give him a sign to leave but he never leaves, what's with him?" Hinata and Naruto gave him a look.

"...Oh, I see," said Kiba slowly. He glared at them. "Come on Akamaru, we're not WANTED here..." Kiba and Akamaru disappeared into the forest along with Shino. Hinata turned to face Naruto, but as soon as they made eye contact, Hinata looked at the floor shyly.

"So, uh… N-Naruto... W-What do you need to talk about?" asked Hinata, blushing. Nervous, she started playing with her fingers.

_Boy was I dense, how could I not see it before?_ Naruto questioned, as well as the many other NaruHina fans. He started killing himself for not realizing the obvious hints Hinata was giving.

"Uhm..."

_Dude, stop pausing! She'll think you're stupid!_ Naruto screamed at himself.

"I-I-I t-think..."

_DON'T STUTTER! Be the brave one here! _He yelled at himself again.

Hinata started to worry. Naruto was rarely nervous; he was a really confident guy. "W-What is it N-Naruto? Y-You can tell me..." she said quietly.

_What's he trying to say? _She wondered. _He's not acting like himself…_

"I-I..."

_Come on, just ask her! It's not like she's going to kill you! Since when have I ever been this nervous? I don't even get this scared around Sakura, so why—_

Naruto nearly blinked.

He didn't even get this rattled up around Sakura, so why did Hinata bother him so much, of all people?

He never had so much as glanced at Hinata until the chuunin exams had started. Over the years, the rookie nine had grown closer, and he had, at times, considered Hinata a friend.

He wanted to ask her how she really felt about him, but now he wanted to ask himself how he felt about her. Ever since he learned that Hinata liked him, he wasn't disgusted or embarrassed about it. Now that he thought about it, he was sort of interested.

He flashbacked to the day he went to where he became a genin. He was nervous about his fight with Neji. Hinata was there, and she managed to lift his spirits just by telling him the truth. She always seemed to find the good side of him.

Maybe that's what he needed… To be praised instead of scolded all of the time. All he wanted was somebody to see the good inside of him instead of the bad, and Hinata always saw that. She was just too shy to say it.

Then did this mean he liked Hinata instead? The more he thought about it, the more it sounded right.

_She's a good person, so yeah, I like Hinata!_

"I—well, I…"

_JUST SPIT IT OUT!_

"ITHINKILIKEYOU!" he answered quickly and so fast he might as well have said, 'I-tink-I-ike-ou'.

"What? Come again?" Hinata asked. She stopped playing with her fingers.

_NOT THAT FAST!_ Naruto corrected himself.

"I...think..."

"Yes?" Hinata was starting to get a bit impatient.

"I think...I think I…"

"?"

"I think I like..."

_Why's he so nervous? I'm usually the nervous one..._

"I think I like... like..."

_JUST DO IT!_ A voice in Naruto's mind screamed.

"I think I like you..." said Naruto, finally giving in. "You know, like... a lot... and I was wondering... if it was true that you liked me the same way..."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, she almost felt like saying 'What?' just to check if he said what she thought he said. She knew he said it, though. She couldn't find the words to tell him yes, she did love him, but every statement that came to her mind sounded stupid. So instead, she hugged.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden hug—Hinata was as well—but he decided to hug her back, not noticing the blush on his own face.

"Aw... I'm so nice..." said Kiba. He and his comrades were forced to leave, but Kiba decided to eavesdrop from the bushes. Akamaru growled. Shino just stared at Kiba.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shino.

"If I didn't tell Naruto Hinata liked him, this never would have happened!" Kiba snapped.

"You didn't do anything, you didn't say anything. You blurted it out by accident. It wasn't a plan at all," said Shino. Akamaru gave a low woof in agreement.

"That's not true! I'm a matchmaker!" said Kiba. He then started humming the matchmaker song. Shino and Akamaru both stared blankly at him.

"Come on, kiss already..." muttered Kiba.

"Our team is pretty close, right? So Hinata… she's basically like a relative to us, like a sister or something, am I right?" Shino said.

"Yeah..." Kiba said slowly. "So?"

Akamaru barked.

"What? What do you mean Naruto's our brother?" Kiba asked Akamaru.

"Well... if Naruto becomes her boyfriend... We would have to consider Naruto as our 'brother'," Shino stated. Kiba blinked a couple of times.

Kiba never liked Naruto, and the humiliating defeat in the chuunin exams made it worse.

"Damn it!" he growled. "I'm breaking 'em up!"

_So much for the matchmaker..._ thought Akamaru and Shino in unison. (RLN: OMG! I read Akamaru's thoughts!)

Well Kiba is going through his midlife crisis; let's go back to Naruto and Hinata.

"Uhm... so I take this as a yes?" teased Naruto/ Hinata blushed slightly.

"Of course, I'm so happy!" she said, and she was.

"Hey—whoa!" exclaimed a voice. Naruto and Hinata broke away from their happy moment to see Temari, Kankurou, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Gaara.

"Hinata?" said Hanabi, dumbfounded that her sister was hugging some weirdo.

"Naruto?" said Konohamaru, raising an eyebrow, confused as to why his 'brother' was hugging a girl in general.

"And this kids, is what we call bad timing..." said Temari, blushing.

"YEAH! YOU GUYS RUINED THE MOMENT!" shouted Kiba, jumping from the bushes.

Naruto blinked several times.

"I'M GOING TO RUIN YOU FOR SPYING ON US!" Naruto vowed, pointing at Kiba accusingly.

"Isn't spying just another word for love?" asked Kiba. Naruto glared at him. Then, a stick flung at Kiba's head making a loud BONK! noise.

"Nice move Kiba..." said Shino.

Akamaru barked, Kiba pointed at Akamaru.

"NO! THERE WAS NO ECHO WHEN THE STICK HIT MY HEAD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" exclaimed Kiba.

"Face it Kiba, you're not exactly the brightest light on the candelabra..." said Shino.

"Okay, why is everyone against me?" asked Kiba.

"Hell-o! Back to our situation! Aren't you going to apologize at the least?" asked Naruto angrily.

"NARUTO! KIBA! HINATA! SHINO! AKAMARU! TEMARI! KANKUROU! GAARA! HANABI! KONOHAMARU! WILLIAM HUNG! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT WE JUST FOUND!" exclaimed Sakura, with the rest of the rookie nine following behind.

"What?" Kankurou asked.

"Okay," said Sakura as she approached them. "What we found might shock you a bit, and confuse you as well, so be prepared."

"Just get on with it," said Gaara, coming close to rolling his eyes.

Sakura prepared to tell them what she saw.

"We found…"

End of Chapter

RLN: For those of you who are wondering about my first author's note, roadrunner hates me and my account, so I have been forced to move to my hotmail address.

Yeah, I'm majorly pissed right now because hotmail sucks compared to roadrunner, in my opinion. That and I probably had five million reviews in there, as well as story alerts.

Damn roadrunner and their stupid Looney tunes bird.

Story's almost over…


	29. What's This?

RLN: Congratulations to anybody who guessed correctly! You get…

…err, nothing. Sorry!

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 29- What's This?_

"Huh? What's going on? What do they mean they found something?" wondered Anko aloud.

"Weird..." murmured Asuma.

(_Island_)

"Okay, you guys might want to sit down for this..." said Sasuke. Everybody looked around and didn't find any chairs, so they just sat down on the beach in a foolish manner.

"We found a—"but Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"I have a question, why is Neji giving Tenten a piggyback ride?" asked Naruto.

"STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!" yelled Sakura, before Tenten could answer. "Look, Sasuke and I were walking and—"

"Didn't look like walking to me..." muttered Ino under her breath.

"And-and we found...a cord, wire...whatever," finished Sakura, everyone except Kiba, Kankurou, and Naruto gasped.

"THAT'S your big news?" said Kankurou skeptically.

"We see wires all the time!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Kiba, use what you have of a brain. If we're on a _stranded island_, and tribe people are the only ones who populate the _entire island_, _how _could there be a wire," said Shino, sounding as angry as he could get. Kiba's stupidity pissed everybody off.

"Well SOMEBODY woke up on the wrong side of the TREE this morning!" snapped Kiba.

Shino's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, I woke up in Akamaru's urine." Akamaru barked angrily.

"HEY! WHEN YOU GOTTA GO YOU GOTTA GO!" Kiba translated.

"Will you just shut up!" Tenten barked. Everybody jumped—especially Neji since he was carrying her—from her shout. She calmed down. "Everybody just relax and let Sakura tell the story."

"So, you found a wire? Then where did it lead to?" Temari asked.

"It was an electrical wire, but first, we wanted to get everyone first before we investigated..." said Sasuke.

"Well let's get going, I'm tired of everyone's arguing..." said Gaara, non-existent eyebrow twitching…so it looked like skin was twitching… weird…

"Right, it's this way!" said Sakura, leading the way.

(_Studio_)

"SAY WHAT?" screamed Bob in horror. He started panicking. "I-If they discover that that wire belongs to a hidden camera, then my show... it could be ruined... it could... be CANCELED!"

"Calm down! We called the tribe people and managed to bribe them to make them take place in a festival, they'll be totally distracted..." said a worker.

"Okay, but in the meantime, can someone fetch me an Tylenol?" asked Bob, clutching his head.

(_Island_)

"Here it is!" exclaimed Sakura, pointing at the wire.

_What the... this is the same place Sasuke was holding Sakura..._ thought Ino.

"See, I tripped on this wire. Sasuke managed to catch me, but then I noticed the cord, it has to lead to something..." explained Sakura. Ino had a shocked look on her face, but not because of the wire.

_T-That was what happened? Sasuke just stopped her from falling? That's all that happened? Then that doesn't mean anything? I still have a chance of getting Sasuke?_ Ino half expected herself to be jumping up and down, but something didn't seem right. She frowned._ …Sasuke's still not taken, so how come I don't feel as happy as I thought I'd be? _

She then remembered something.

_"Naruto is stupid though, I mean, Hinata always had a crush on him, but he was to busy with his crush on Sakura..." said Ino, Chouji rolled his eyes._

_"Kind of like you, Sasuke and Shikamaru eh?" he muttered, Ino looked at him._

_"Eh? Chouji, what did you say?" asked Ino._

_"I didn't say anything! You must be imagining things!" screamed Chouji, Ino glared at him._

_"You said something Akimichi Chouji, I didn't hear it, but I know you said something..." growled Ino._

_"Well...I've just been having a crazy suspicion lately..." said Chouji, Ino stared at him; they stood there for a few seconds in silence._

_"Well...what's your crazy idea?" asked Ino._

_"Well, I don't know...but you always chase Sasuke all the time and I don't know... Shikamaru says a lot of things about Sasuke, so I can't tell if Shikamaru is either jealous, or he has a really big grudge against Sasuke..." said Chouji._

_"Ha! Jealous of what Chouji?" stated Ino, crossing he arms and walking off, Chouji sweat dropped._

Ino froze. If Shikamaru was jealous, then did that mean he liked her? Even if that wasn't the case, why would Shikamaru being angry at Sasuke? Why was he always angry at Sasuke?

_"Sakura was always quiet and you were always in charge, she agreed to everything you said and said she liked everything you liked, you were practically her boss, and that one time she stood up to you, made you angry, right? I think you had a crush on Sasuke when you were little, but I doubt you still have one, you were just used to pretending for so long it made you think you actually had a crush on him...You like the thought of liking someone, but you don't actually like him..." explained Shikamaru. He sighed. "In fact, I don't even think Sakura really liked him that much until she was put on his team."_

_"Humph...What do you know?" muttered Ino. Shikamaru frowned._

_"I have an IQ over 200; I think I know what I'm talking about. Besides, I've known you for a long time, I think I understand you by now," said Shikamaru._

Ino started fidgeting with her fingers. Shikamaru was annoying, but he did always care about her, even if it was just in a friendly way. He was, in a way, much better then Sasuke.

Ino shook her head frantically. Shikamaru was just a friend and a comrade. Sasuke was much better then him anyways!

_Why am I hugging this Lazy Loser? …Although it does seem sort of righ—WHAT AM I THINKING? Ino thought._

Ever since they got on this stupid island all that's happened was putting them in awkward positions and making them say and think stupid things!

_"INO! You're being stupid, Sasuke doesn't love you! He never will love you! He's too set up on revenge, GIVE UP! He is not good for you! You gave up your friendship with Sakura for that jack ass!" yelled Shikamaru._

_Oh my Gosh…After that long line of flashbacks, it seems so obvious now..._ thought Ino looking at Shikamaru who was focusing more on the clouds more then the wire. After a while, Shikamaru turned his head and noticed Ino was staring at him. He mouthed the word 'What'. Ino mouthed the word 'Nothing', Shikamaru turned his attention back to the cord. Ino looked at the floor. _I think I like…Shikamaru._

"So, we're going to follow this cord to see where it's coming from right?" asked Konohamaru.

"Yep, so let's get going!" said Tenten.

(_Eventually_)

Shikamaru was confused, Ino _was_ staring at him and he had the right to know why. After walking some distance, Shikamaru decided to talk to Ino.

"When Sakura was talking about the cord, you were staring at me. I think I have a right to know why..." said Shikamaru. He blushed slightly. "Uhm, don't tell me there was something on my shirt like that one time—"

"What? No!" Ino exclaimed. Her face reddened a bit. "Well I…I decided against chasing after Sasuke, that's basically it. There's nothing more to say... except..." She trailed off.

"Except..." said Shikamaru, encouraging her to keep going.

Ino wasn't sure if she should tell Shikamaru that she liked him, she kept arguing with herself on whether to tell him or not, it eventually confused her, so she came up with one thing to say.

"You're a troublesome guy," she said with a smile. Shikamaru had a shocked look on his face, knowing that Ino just used his line against him.

Who cares that she didn't tell him yet? She decided to give him a chance to tell her instead, besides, who wants a rushed relationship?

End of Chapter

RLN: Me apparently, since I rushed all the relationships in here…

On second note, in case you didn't notice the new message on the front page of ff dot net, pennames over 30 characters is not allowed.

Now, _RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin_ are 28 characters, spaces included, but to be safe I'm changing my penname back to RedLotusNin.


	30. The Festival of the Voodoo Dolls! Part 1

RLN: Only four more to go…

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 30: The Festival of the Voodoo Dolls! Part 1_

"Oh-my-god, Oh-my-god, Oh-my-god," Kakashi mumbled repeatedly. Everyone in the room was quite alarmed to see the usually easy going Kakashi worried.

"Calm down!" Asuma yelled at Kakashi.

"Shush it, Asuma! I can do what I want because if those kids find out what happened—which they will—they're going to kill us!" screamed Kakashi. Kakashi turned into a chibi (magically!) and started running all over the place quite panicked. All the adults looked at each other and then glared at the Chibi Kakashi (despite his cuteness).

"What do you mean...US?" they all snapped in unison. Anko added, "After all, it was YOUR idea."

"Yeah, unlike Kakashi, who think he's SO cool…I personally would never, EVER in Youth's name would even THINK of doing something so terrible to protégée, Lee!" declared Gai.

"Yeah, same here! Except, you know... to MY students in this case. I could care less about Lee…" said Asuma. Gai glared at the smoking jounin.

And, by the way, when I say 'smoking' I mean it as a verb, not an adjective. Though Asuma is pretty smoking in adjective terms.

"What? Lee is a THOUSAND times better then any of your students! Especially that lazy Shikamaru kid!" exclaimed Gai. Asuma glared back at him.

"What are you blabbing about, EYEBROWS?" snapped Asuma. Gai and Asuma glared at each other. Asuma blew out smoke from the corner of his mouth. Gai's teeth went 'Ping!' and that's when everyone knew there would be trouble...

"Stop arguing! It's childish!" said Kurenai. "Besides, I think Hinata's the best out of all our students. She works harder then anybody else."

"What?" everyone exclaimed at once. Gai especially, since he was the one who believed Lee was the hardest working ninja in the WORLD. He also believed Lee had the best fashion sense, next to himself, of course.

"I have to disagree, out of all our students, my student Sasuke SHOULD be the best," said Kakashi. "I mean, he DOES have the Chidori."

"What? No, Sakura's the best!" said Tsunade with a scoff. "She's one of the most talented medic-nin I've ever seen! And do I have to mention _I'm_ the one who trained her as a medic-nin?"

"What?" said Kurenai. "Are we still talking about that pink-haired girl who follows that Uchiha kid everywhere?"

"Well, I'M the Hokage, I would know who would be the most talented," protested Tsunade, crossing her arms.

"WELL I HAVE SHINY TEETH AND HAIR AND I SAY LEE IS THE BEST!" screamed Gai, punching the air with BOTH hands. Then, the room went out of control. Everyone was arguing over who was the best, they didn't notice that their students were further investigating the camera's wire.

My, how topics change.

(_The Island_)

"This is where the wire leads to, it leads to this giant Tiki Statue," said Sakura.

"But what does it hook up to?" asked Tenten, who was still on Neji's back.

"Have we been around the island twice?" asked Neji.

"Shut up!" screamed Tenten. Neji rolled his eyes but did as told.

"Well, I think we just discovered who wears the pants in that relationship," Kiba whispered to Naruto.

Neji whipped his head around and glared at Kiba, but it made no difference because he still looked comical with Tenten on his back.

"Well let's find out where this sucker goes..." said Kankurou, stepping forward to investigate the Tiki Statue. Suddenly, a tribe person tackled him.

"AUGH!" screamed Kankurou and he fell and hit the dirt—err, sand. "WHAT THE FRICK?"

Cough, well, he didn't exactly say 'frick' but you get the idea…

"YOU MUST NOT TOUCH THE STATUE!" shouted the Tribe people, finally catching up with their fast, tackling member.

"Why not?" Temari asked slowly. Those weirdoes's were always a bit suspicious.

"Uh... Because... uh... IT'S TIME FOR THE FESTIVAL OF THE VOODOO DOLLS!" said one of the Tribe people. They all grabbed the ninjas. Many of the girls screamed when they were lifted up into the air.

Well, except Tenten who looked dazed.

"Whoa... this is weird... Neji is giving me a piggyback ride and the tribe person is giving Neji a piggyback ride..." said Tenten, blinking.

(_Eventually_)

It was dark out and the students found themselves and the camp of the Tribe people. The students were put into different huts to get dressed in the traditional Tribal outfits.

_This is the ugliest dress I ever saw... _thought Ino, looking at the ugliest dress she ever saw. She quickly got changed.

_This is the weirdest outfit I ever saw... _thought Kiba, looking at the weirdest outfit he ever saw. Then he got dressed.

_This is the most decorated outfit I ever saw... _Thought Lee, looking at the most decorated outfit he ever saw, he then got dressed.

_This is the smallest dress I ever saw... _thought Temari, looking at a doll's dress. She then got dressed in the tribal dress she was supposed to wear that was NOT the smallest dress she ever saw.

_I can't believe this doesn't have a tall collar,_ Shino thought bitterly, looking at the most not tall collared thing and…uh... How would you say this? The collarless... no... ARGH! JUST FORGET IT! HE JUST GOT CHANGED OKAY?

After everyone got dressed, they came out of the changing huts and to the festival.

"We have to escape, or we'll never find out where that wire leads to..." Shikamaru said to no one in particular. Temari, who was standing closest to him, was going to say something but Konohamaru interrupted.

"Excuse me _Mr. Pineapple head_, but what are you doing talking to my woman?" asked Konohamaru. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Your woman? Mr. Pineapple head?"

"Yeah you heard me!" exclaimed Konohamaru. Konohamaru wrapped his arm around Temari's waist—which was quite hard considering their drastic height difference—Temari glared at Konohamaru.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were into younger men," teased Ino.

"I'm NOT," Temari protested. She then hissed at Konohamaru, "I'm also not your woman!"

"No need to hide the love baby! I know you dig me!" said Konohamaru. Everyone sweatdropped as Kankurou held Temari back from killing Konohamaru while the little boy just kept trying to calm her down, but everything he said just made Temari more pissed. Eventually, Konohamaru turned to Shikamaru.

"And If I ever catch you talking to my woman again I'll cut you into pieces and feed you to the Inuzuka Clan dogs!" threatened Konohamaru, Kiba glared at him while Akamaru stared at Shikamaru with the hungriest look.

"His head may be shaped like a pineapple, but we're still not taking any chances," muttered Kiba.

Konohamaru continued glaring at Shikamaru, but Shikamaru ignored him.

_I'm getting threatened by a kid who hasn't even passed puberty yet..._ thought Shikamaru. _How troublesome…_

"TIME FOR THE FESTIVAL!" exclaimed the Tribe People.

"Is there going to be a feast?" Chouji asked excitedly.

"NO!" all the Tribe members said in unison. Chouji frowned.

"Then what's the point in being here? We should go," Chouji said to no one in particular. Naruto nodded, but was more focused on thinking of what _might_ have happened with him and Hinata if Konohamaru, Hanabi, and the Sand Sibs didn't interrupt.

We could take a look into what Naruto was thinking, but considering his background and the people he was taught by, I think we should save the stories for an older and more mature audience.

"But how are we going to escape?" asked Sakura, overhearing Chouji's comment. Chouji shrugged.

But suddenly, Sakura started dancing. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Sakura? Why are you dancing?" asked Tenten, who was no longer on Neji's back—which Neji made sure to thank the heavens for.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well that's a stupid exc—"but Naruto was interrupted when Shikamaru started jumping up and down.

"OHMYGOD! SHIKAMARU MOVED!" everyone screamed in unison. Shikamaru glared at all of them. But then, Gaara started skipping around all over the place.

"HOLY CRAP!" everyone screamed. A couple of others said words instead of crap, I'm not going to say what.

"I am SO going to kill someone after this..." said Gaara, non existent eyebrow twitching. (And yes, he was saying this while he was skipping around)

Everyone backed away from Gaara immediately.

Then, as if matters weren't already bad, Hanabi kicked Neji in the shin.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Neji, as if his day wasn't bad enough.

"I DUNNO!"

Hanabi then ran up to Naruto and punched him in the face.

"OW!" he shouted. Suddenly, Hanabi started beating up everyone in sight. (Who knew that an 11 year old could be so strong?)

And then, as if it wasn't chaotic enough, Shino started running in circles with his hands in the air, as if he was being chased by...uhm, use your imagination.

"!" Everybody looked shocked or just plain horrified.

Then Naruto started doing the disco and Kiba started growling like a mad man.

"AH!" shrieked Lee, in a high-pitched girly voice, as Kiba almost bit his ankle.

"Everyone is acting so crazy, but why?" muttered Sasuke. Actually, he was just glad that he wasn't pulled victim to the strange disease, he then stepped back so Hanabi could crash into the ground. Suddenly, Sakura stopped dancing.

"Phew, I thought I was never going to stop..." panted Sakura. She stood up straight to see almost everyone acting psycho but then...

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed from shock, as she felt someone touch her ass. She turned around quite angry. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING—"

"I DID NOT DO THAT OF MY OWN FREE WILL!" defended Sasuke, blushing.

**Inner Sakura: AIEE! SASUKE JUST TOUCHED MY ASS! HE'S A PERVERT!**

"OH! SO IT JUST MAGICALLY LANDED THERE?" snapped Sakura, who was also blushing. She thought she had Sasuke all figured out, but she was wrong.

"What! It's not like I'm a pervert like Jiraiya!" Sasuke said.

**Inner Sakura: Is that the best excuse you could come up with?**

Sakura was going to yell but Kiba bit her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry!" said Kiba as he ran off to tackle Shikamaru, who was still hopping around.

And then Hanabi kicked Sasuke's ass. (Quite Literally)

"OW!"

"WE HAVE TO STOP THE MADNESS!" shouted Sakura, as Ino started acting like a monkey and Neji started hugging the trees.

"HOW?" asked Sasuke, shouting over the noise of Tenten's Tree Breaking Wrath. (Is she jealous or something?)

"I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA, JUST FOLLOW ME ALRIGHT? QUICK!" said Sakura, screaming at the top of her lungs so she could be heard over all the chaos.

She ran off and Sasuke followed her as she ran towards the Tribe people.

End of Chapter

RLN: Uhm, am I the only girl in Anime-verse who finds feminine guys unattractive?

I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying guys like Sai, Nejiand Itachi are ugly, I'm just saying that I would NEVER prefer them over guys like Kiba, Naruto, Asumaand even _Lee_.

I dunno, maybe something's wrong with me?


	31. Festival of the Voodoo Dolls! Part 2

RLN: 3 more to go.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 31- Festival of the Voodoo Dolls! Part 2_

Sakura and Sasuke found themselves standing in front of the Tribe People.

"Okay, the joke's over, we all know you're using Voodoo dolls to control our actions!" exclaimed Sakura, pointing a finger at them.

"...So?" said a Tribe Person.

Sakura was a bit taken back by the response.

"So, uhm... you have to stop!" exclaimed Sakura.

"...No we don't, just because you know what we're doing doesn't mean you can stop us. We're invincible," said one of the Tribe People.

"No you're not! We can kill you anytime!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"But have you killed us? Of course not, that's because the Author is on our side..." said a Tribe Person.

"Says who?" asked Sakura, her hands on her hips.

Well, actually, it's true Sakura. I am on the Tribe People's side. For comedic purposes, of course.

"What! That wasn't in the script!" exclaimed Sakura.

A long silence filled the air.

"We have a script?" asked Sasuke. "How come no one tells me anything anymore?"

"Err, anyways! Back to the subject! We're invincible, you can't stop us!" cried a Tribe Person.

"What's going to stop me?" asked Sakura.

"If you try to stop us... WE'LL TORTURE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" screamed the Tribe People.

"I-I'm not her boyfriend! And you could never torture me!" said Sasuke, blushing slightly. BECAUSE HE WAS ANGRY, of course. Not because he was embarrassed.

Well, that was his excuse anyways.

"You wouldn't dare!" shrieked Sakura, forgetting the fact that Sasuke REALLY wasn't her boyfriend.

"We would, JUST WATCH!" exclaimed the Tribe people.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sasuke (well, not really) and Sakura in unison. Sakura covered her eyes.

Silence.

"HA! IT FAILED!" said Sakura, when nothing happened.

"Or has it?" said a Tribe Person mysteriously.

"Eh?" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke leaving."What? Sasuke, where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know! I can't control my body! It's like some crazy Tribe Person is controlling my every move!"

Well, actually Sasuke, it's an Author controlling a Tribe Person who is controlling your every move.

Naruto, who was the only—well, next to Hinata—sane one while everyone who was suffering the Voodoo attacks, started looking around, hoping he could find the person who was controlling Sasuke's body to help out.

Sasuke, who couldn't control his body, was walking past everybody. He walked past Naruto, he walked past Ino, and then past Chouji, and finally came to Hinata and...

"WHAT?" shrieked Naruto and Sakura as Sasuke was forced to kiss Hinata. Naruto immediately pulled Hinata away from Sasuke and Sakura immediately pulled Sasuke away from Hinata.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Naruto asked in a 'polite' manner.

"HELLO! MY BODY IS BEING CONTROLLED! YOU THINK I INTENDED TO KISS…" Sasuke paused. "Uhm…" he started snapping his fingers. "Uhm… uh…"

"It's Hinata," said Hinata.

"Yeah, what she said," said Sasuke. He turned to Naruto. "Do you really think I'd intend to kiss what's-her-name?" Hinata was about to repeat her name, but Naruto pulled her farther away from Sasuke and closer to himself (which cause Hinata's face to turn bright pink).

"Yes, I do," said Naruto, glaring evilly at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back.

"My first kiss was wasted on an IDIOT whose weight consists of NOTHING BUT RAMEN, and my SECOND kiss was wasted on a person who I didn't even want to kiss in the FIRST PLACE!" exclaimed Sasuke. Then he added, "No offense, Hinoko."

"It's—never mind," said Hinata with a sigh.

"SO I WOULDN'T BE SO UPSET IF I WERE YOU!" Sasuke snapped.

"Okay, I _guess _I forgive you..." said Naruto, but he was still glaring. Sakura 'softly' elbowed him. "UGH! Okay, I _do _forgive you..."

**Inner Sakura: Great! Sasuke had two kisses and none of them were with me!**

Sakura was pouting slightly.

"Anyways, what are we going to do?" asked Sakura, coming back to her senses.

"...Run away?" suggested Naruto.

"What about everyone else?" asked Hinata, whose white eyes were currently following the skipping Gaara, who was muttering evil death threats as he skipped past them.

"What about them?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke glared at him while Hinata looked at the floor, looking disappointed.

"Okay, okay, we'll help them out, sheesh..." said Naruto.

"We need to find out which Tribe Person has the Voodoo dolls..." said Sasuke.

"Maybe Hinata can use her byakugan..." said Sakura.

"Uhm... okay, I could t-try..." said Hinata. She then mentally slapped herself for her unconfident words. She activated her byakugan. "Byakugan!" She started looking around, and then she spotted something interesting. "I think it's this way."

"Okay!" said Sakura confidently.

The four ran off to find the mastermind who was torturing everyone.

End of Chapter

RLN: EW! SASUHINA KISS!

That's gross. Like, really, really gross. Like cockroach gross.

I'm sorry I had to torture you all with that.

If you're a SasuHina fan, don't jump to any conclusions. I hate the pairing with a burning passion. I could name more then 25 reasons why I hate that pairing.

No, seriously. I can. 41 reasons, actually. I call it the 'RLN's Super Mega Jumbo Ultra List of Why-I-Hate-SasuHina', I posted it on the DA's anti-SasuHina FC if you're interested. I might post it on my profile, if anybody wants me to.

SASUHINA WILL NEVER HAPPEN, NOT IN THE MANGA AND DEFINITELY NOT IN THIS FANFIC. Just wanted to give you a head's up.

Of course, if you like it because you like crack, then it's perfectly understandable. But if you actually believe it has a possibility to happen, then maybe I need to point you in the direction of my 'Super Mega Jumbo Ultra List of Why-I-Hate-SasuHina'.


	32. Romance Fluff! In ways

RLN: Two more.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 32- Romance Fluff! (In ways)_

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinoko—I mean, Hinata, were running through the forest. Hinata was in front, followed by Naruto, Sasuke and then Sakura.

"Is this the right way Hinata?" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded. Hinata focused more chakra into her eyes.

"Okay, we just have to run forward from here," said Hinata, deactivating her Byakugan.

"Do you think we're close?" asked Naruto, after a moment.

"We should b—AH!"

"Hinat—AH!" screamed Naruto, which sounded ironically like 'Hinata' if you said it out loud.

Sasuke and Sasuke halted to a stop just in time. Hinata and Naruto had stepped on a weak branch and fell down. They landed into a hole in the dirt below.

Sakura's eyes widened, that was a big fall. "Oh-my-god! Are you guys okay?"

She leaped down and focused chakra onto the bottom of her sandals to ease her landing. Sasuke followed.

The couple approached the ditch Hinata and Naruto fell in.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Sakura called down the hollow hole in the ground.

"Well, my skull broke the fall," growled Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief, knowing nothing could break Naruto's thick skull.

"What about you, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine," said Hinata. "I landed on my feet and infused it in chakra on time. I don't think Naruto is okay though…" Hinata lightly brushed some dirt particles off of Naruto's hair.

"Uhm... we'll try to find you guys a way out okay?" said Sakura. Hinata and Naruto nodded. Sakura and Sasuke ran off. Naruto's eyes followed them, when they were gone, he turned to Hinata.

"Well... I wanted to be alone with you but…" Hinata thanked the heavens that it was too dark for Naruto to see her blushing. "…This isn't what I had in mind…" Naruto admitted truthfully. "But I guess it'll have to do." He cleared his throat, he was really nervous.

"Hinata, I already told you how I felt... but there's more to it..." he started. Hinata was getting embarrassed, or nervous. "All I ever wanted to do was to be acknowledged. I was, uh, a little dense—"Hinata nearly nodded in agreement"—and it took awhile, but I realized someone admired me. It was you... I really care about you and—murmph!"

Hinata hugged Naruto strongly. As it should be, Naruto returned her hug.

(_Sakura and Sasuke_)

"You think someone would have a rope?" asked Sakura. Sasuke stopped to give her a blank look. Sakura sweatdropped. "I was joking, Sasuke."

Sakura stood in silence as Sasuke searched around, looking for some material. Sasuke tugged on a vine, which snapped. He frowned.

"... Sasuke?" asked Sakura slowly.

"Hn?"

"Uh..." Sakura gulped, and felt her heart thump loudly against her chest. "Do you hate me?" she asked, almost blurting it out all at once.

"What makes you ask that?" Sasuke asked, though his voice was impassive.

"Can you just answer the question?" Sakura said, though shyly. "Do you hate me?" Sasuke turned around and looked at her. Her face was indeed serious.

"I don't hate you," he answered.

"O-Oh..." said Sakura, getting embarrassed. Sasuke then turned around to check another vine. His eyebrow twitched when that one snapped as well. "...Do you like me?"

Sasuke stopped for a moment. Like her? What did she mean by like her? Actually _liking_ her or as a just a friend like her?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked finally.

"Do you consider me as a friend?" Sakura said.

"Yes…" Sasuke answered slowly and hesitantly.

"Even though I have a crush on you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed. He walked right into this one.

"Sakura..." he said slowly, sounding a bit irritated.

"Can't you just answer the question? Please?"

"Yes Sakura, I do think of you as a close friend and comrade. But really, I think you should stop chasing after me," said Sasuke. He tugged on a vine which, to his dismay, also broke. He fought the urge to burn the tree with one of his fire elemental techniques.

"Well, uhm—"started Sakura.

"I just told you Sakura, _stop_ chasing after me," said Sasuke a bit more firmly.

"Yeah, but we've been getting a little closer lately... and I was just wondering why you don't like me. Do you not like my hair? Should I train harder? Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Sasuke, his impatience growing.

"Then why…" Sakura trailed off.

"I just don't—"Sasuke started but Sakura cut him short.

"Sometimes I feel like you do like me! There are times where we are really close and I'm not sure if you like me or not! I just want to know, do you love me?" asked Sakura. Sasuke's expression was beginning to show that he wasn't all that happy.

"Sakura, I already told you before that I was an avenger, and that's all I'll ever be. I won't stop until I kill…" here Sasuke paused.

"I know, I understand that! You want to kill _him_, and I won't stop you, because I understand now that's the only way you'll be at peace with yourself! Whether I'm your girlfriend or best friend, I won't stop you, even though I don't truly agree with it," said Sakura truthfully. Sakura felt strange, she half expected herself to burst into tears and run away. She wanted to, but she didn't. Even if Sasuke was nothing but a silly crush, he was her comrade and in her eyes a close friend. She's supposed to support his decision, whether it hurt her or not.

Sasuke was a bit surprised—though his expression was indifferent—when Sakura said that. Was she accepting his decision for picking revenge first? Sakura was in a couple of ways, different. She wasn't like those annoying fangirls chasing him around, he knew that now. She really wanted to be there for him.

Sasuke walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace. Sakura hugged him back. She buried her face in his chest and her nails dug into his back and she fought the urge not to cry.

End of Chapter

RLN: AUGH, too dramatic for me. I want to rewrite it…

Almost over!

Oh, and those of you who are asking for sequels, I'm really in no position to be writing a sequel. I already have so many stories I have to write, and I'm already in the process of writing _Naruto: The 2nd Generation_ (the prologues and first two chapters finished and in process of writing the third chapter). If you're really so upset about it, just add it to your favorites and read it again on a rainy day or something. Or, better yet, just read my other stories. It's not that hard. Besides, if I was to write a sequel, what would I write?


	33. The Truth!

RLN: One more to go until the FINALE.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 33- The Truth!_

"YES!" screamed Tsunade. "IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE!" sang Tsunade, poking Jiraiya's forehead (protector thing). "See? I told you Naruto and that shy girl would hook up! But no… you DOUBTED me!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh..." said Jiraiya. _Naruto, you poor schlub. Didn't I tell you to get a girl who would be brave enough to do dominant things?_

"Yeah Kakashi! You owe me ten bucks! Sakura and Sasuke did get together!" said Anko, putting her hand out saying 'Show me the Money!'

"They didn't _really_ get together, it was just a hug," Kakashi protested, but he searched his pocket. Then suddenly Iruka screamed, everyone's eyes immediately shot towards Iruka.

"What, what is it?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"...I dunno, I just haven't spoken in awhile," said Iruka, shrugging. Everyone fell over anime style while this little 'wah, wah, wah!' music played.

(_The Island_)

"Dude," said Shikamaru. He looked around. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata have been missing forever..."

"Maybe," said Gaara as he skipped by.

"They," added Gaara as he turned around and skipped by Shikamaru again.

"Went," said Gaara, skipping by again.

"To," said Gaara.

"Find," added Gaara, turning around and then skipping by again.

"The," said Gaara, still skipping.

"Loser," snarled Gaara, skipping past Shikamaru.

"Who's."

"Doing."

"This," finished Gaara, and then went off to skip in circles.

"Well, we have to go find them!" said Temari, who was trying to pry off Konohamaru who was hugging her leg. (HUGGING, nothing more)

"How? We have now idea where they went!" cried Hanabi.

"She's," Gaara said when he skipped by.

"Right," said Gaara. Then he went on to bigger and better things by skipping around in larger circles.

"Hey! There they are!" exclaimed Lee. True enough, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata came back with a tied up man.

"This was the guy who was controlling you guys!" said Naruto.

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Temari. "If he's tied up, then how come Gaara's still skipping?"

Everyone's eyes landed on Gaara. Gaara slowly came to a stop.

"...Let's get back to the original point here..." Gaara said, his eyes narrowing.

"Okay, it's totally obvious that you guys were trying to get us away from the Tiki statue!" exclaimed Ino, trying to move the point forward. "What are you guys hiding?"

"Er..." said all the tribe people, looking quite nervous. All of them started sweating.

"Spit it out! We don't have all day!" shouted Sakura.

"Well ya see... it's like..." started one.

"TELL US!" shrieked all of the shinobi. Well, most of them anyways…

"OKAY, OKAY!" shouted a guy.

(_Kakashi's_ _House_)

CLANK! Everyone's jaws dropped.

(_Studio_)

CLANK! Everyone's jaws dropped.

(_Random_ _House_)

CLANK! Everyone's jaws dropped.

(_Island_)

CLANK! Everyone's jaws dropped. (Just kidding)

"We'll take you to the statue..." said a guy. The tribe people then got ready to lead everyone to the Tiki statue.

(_Studio_)

"MY SHOW! MY SHOW! IT'S RUINED! OH MY SHOW!" sobbed Bob.

(_Kakashi's House_)

"MY LIFE! MY LIFE! I'M DEAD! OH MY PRECIOUS LIFE!" sobbed Kakashi. (Well, not really)

(_Island_)

"In the eye of this Tiki statue, is a camera..." said a Tribe Person.

"A camera? But _why_ is there a camera?" asked Tenten.

"Because your friend Hatake Kakashi—"back at his house, Kakashi looked horrified"—sold you out on national television," explained a guy.

CLANK! Everyone's jaws dropped. (For real, this time)

"SAY WHAT! Are you saying HE STRANDED US HERE!" shrieked Naruto.

"More then that," growled Neji. "He's just made us a laughing stock!"

"HE IS _SO_ DEAD!" screamed Sakura.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" shouted Temari.

"Guys..." started Lee slowly. Everyone's eyes landed on the rather pale Lee. "If we were taped this whole time... and Konoha knows everything we did... then doesn't that mean they know about the play?"

Sasuke's face paled too. "And the donkey thing..."

"And the bathhouse incident..." said Neji slowly.

"And the bet..." said Tenten.

"And the singing..." added Shino.

"And the pitfall incident..." said a blushing Hinata.

"And the evil daydream sequences and evil laughing..." said Shikamaru, sinking in his spot.

"And the skipping..." said Gaara.

"And the DJ stuff..." added Chouji.

"And the rock star stuff..." said Ino.

"And my undying love for Temari..." said Konohamaru. Here, Temari glared.

"And me being overprotective..." said Kiba.

Long Silence.

"Oh, we are SO fucked..." said Kankurou.

(_Studio_)

"Well... what are we going to do Bob?" asked a worker.

"What do you think? We have to get them off the island. The jig is up, and the show's over..."

End of Chapter

RLN: I'm in love with Abarai Renji.

Grapes are Sexy.

N00bs are annoying, and so are their stupid 'believe its'.

And please review!


	34. Returning Home!

RLN: Here's the last chapter, enjoy! And remember, all stories must end sometime.

_Stranded with Idiots_

_Chapter 34: Returning Home!_

"Hey Bob, you coming?" asked Tom.

"M-my show... ruined... canceled..." stuttered Bob.

"I know man, I'm sad too. But there's nothing we can do about it. Thanks to those kids the show is canceled..." said another Po-Po Patrol officer.

"We could've gotten away with this, if it wasn't for those stupid meddling kids," said Tom.

"No..." said Bob. He then slammed his fist on the table. "**I will have my revenge!**"

Everyone was quiet.

"Or," said Bob. "We could get coffee."

"Okay. Whatever," all the patrol officers murmured in unison.

(_Meanwhile_)

Bob got a ship to bring back everyone. They were on it for a day now and it was nice to finally be going home. Naruto and Hinata were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and Sasuke even agreed to take Sakura on a date.

Shikamaru and Ino were standing by edge of the ship. Shikamaru noted the clouds looked good over the sea. They were just having a light conversation.

"It's going to be weird going back home, knowing we'll be the laughing stocks of Konoha..." said Ino, with a heavy sigh.

"I guess... I'll survive, but I'm still pretty pissed at Kakashi though..." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah!" laughed Ino. She then paused. "But I feel like, well, still..." Ino seemed to be at lost for words.

"Still..." Shikamaru trailed on, giving her a sign to go on.

"Still... do you think people would get closer to each other on missions? I don't think that... getting stranded on an island sucked, especially with a bunch of idiots, but still... look at how much everyone changed. Hinata and Naruto are now a couple, I stopped chasing after Sasuke, and he and Sakura hooked up. You never knew how well Kiba and Shino knew Hinata. You never would've guessed Gaara liked to skip—"Shikamaru laughed. "—and I've changed a little too..." said Ino.

"Oh Really? _You_ changed? And exactly how?" asked Shikamaru, sounding skeptical, but Ino knew he was just teasing.

"Well... I finally got to see you in a different light..." said Ino with a pure, happy smile. Shikamaru's face was slightly red.

"Hmph," he said, looking away. "What exactly do you mean by that? Aren't I the lazy bum?"

"Yes, the lazy bum I've come to love and hate, but after this whole trip, I think I love you more then I hate you," she admitted honestly.

"So you gave up on Sasuke for me?" asked Shikamaru.

"That's not what I was thinking, but in a way, yes," said Ino.

"Guess I'm pretty cool after all," said Shikamaru. Ino laughed.

"Don't get cocky!" she warned. Shikamaru laughed but then smiled at Ino.

"I guess I'm the same way. I never thought…" Shikamaru trailed off. But Ino didn't seem to care; she just smiled back at Shikamaru.

(_Neji, Tenten, and Lee_)

"Yes! I'm finally going to see Gai Sensei!" cried Lee, with big tears strolling down his face.

"Oh stop blubbering Lee!" snapped Tenten, who had spent enough time with her crazy teammates on that island.

"I-I can't help it... I need to go get a tissue!" cried Lee walking off, leaving Neji and Tenten alone.

Obviously, that was the last place they wanted to be at the moment.

"Er... so..." Tenten started, hoping to break the ice. Neji turned to look at her. Tenten cleared her throat, since she was nervous. But Neji seemed to be so calm.

Damn him.

"Uhm... so... did that kiss... does that mean we're dating or something," said Tenten, not sure how to word it. Of course, Tenten was incredibly nervous. You don't usually ask the Hyuuga Prodigy if he's your boyfriend.

"I don't know you tell me, but if you want my opinion..." started Neji. Tenten nodded for him to go on. Uh oh. Here comes the pain. Tenten braced herself. "I wouldn't mind having you as my girlfriend..."

Oh the heartache! She felt as if her heart was chopped—wait a second, huh? Did she hear right? Was she dreaming? Did she die and go to heaven right there? Was that Jiraiya in disguise? Was he joking? Was he being possessed? Was he an evil twin—okay, she was thinking too hard.

Lee came back, sniffling and holding a tissue. He froze in his spot when he suddenly saw Neji and Tenten kissing each other on the lips. In reality, Tenten was just giving Neji a quick peck on the lips, but Lee overreacted. As usual.

He clutched his bowl shaped head.

"AAH! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? I'M SO CONFUSED!" he screamed. Tenten moved away from Neji. Both of them stared at their hyperventilating teammate.

"LEE! RELAX ALREADY!" shouted Tenten.

"THEY'RE POSSESED! MY TEAMMATES ARE POSSESED!" screamed Lee while Tenten and Neji tried to calm him down.

(_Sakura and Sasuke_)

"I'm so glad we're going home," said Sakura excitedly. Her face was beaming.

"I'm just glad I'm getting a chance to kick Kakashi's ass..." said Sasuke. Sakura nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. She punched the palm of her hand.

"That's right! He's going down!" she exclaimed, remembering she had to kill her former teacher. She then turned to Sasuke. "Well, I just want to say I'm really happy." Even though she spoke confidently, her face showed that she was still a little shy.

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"For you giving me a chance. I really do care about you. But if this couple thing doesn't work out—"Sakura was cut short by Sasuke.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling this will work out just fine..." said Sasuke. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're right..." she agreed.

(_Hinata and Naruto_)

"Even though I'm supposed to be incredibly angry and upset right now, I can't bring myself to be angry..." said Naruto.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know, I'm supposed to be angry but I can't..."

"W-Why not? You have every right to be angry," said Hinata.

"...Maybe it's because I have a girlfriend now..." said Naruto smiling. Hinata smiled back, blushing slightly.

"I'm really happy you finally noticed me. I liked you for a long time, and I'm glad that we're together. I guess I should be angry about everything too, but I also, can't bring myself to it..." said Hinata. Naruto leaned over and kissed her cheek. It was until then Hinata realized, she didn't stutter in her last couple of sentences.

"I have always noticed you. I just didn't know you liked me in that way, but now that I know, I'm perfectly happy," he said. Hinata was about to speak but was interrupted.

**We have reached Konoha Docks, **echoed through the speakers.

"Yahoo! It's time to go!" chirped Kiba's voice. Everyone got off the boat. That's when they saw all the teachers and other adult jounin.

"Okay, where is he?" asked Ino. All the teachers looked at each other in unison, and then took a step apart. The last one standing there was Kakashi. Kakashi grinned nervously and waved at them.

"Hehe... home so soon?" said Kakashi, giving a nervous. Kakashi looked at the students and gulped.

Bloodlines were activated.

Lee went into his famous fighting stance.

Ino drew out her kunai.

Sakura clenched her fists.

Temari's fan was open.

Kankurou's puppet was out.

Shikamaru cracked his neck.

Tenten was clutching her scrolls.

Sand was swirling around Gaara.

Naruto opened his mouth and cried, "**GET** **HIM!**"

THE END


End file.
